


Cercanía y Distancia

by midhiel



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles revela en notas íntimas su relación con Erik a lo largo de los años con la esperanza oculta de reconciliarse algún día y vivir juntos. "X-Men First Class" y "X-Men Days Of Future Days". Contiene mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una Noche Para Recordar

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”.

Observaciones: Este fic está ambientado a finales de los sesenta e imaginé a los personajes con las facciones de James McAvoy y Michael Fassbender, y sus apariencias en las fotos promocionales de “X-Men: Days of Future Past”.

Primer capítulo: Una Noche Para Recordar

_“Septiembre de 1969”_

_“Mi nombre es Charles Francis Xavier y soy un telépata. He podido leer las mentes de los demás desde que tengo uso de razón y me ha servido para comprender y ayudar a las personas. Pero todo don conlleva un sacrificio y en mi caso ha sido olvidarme de mí mismo para pensar en los otros. Por eso escribo estas líneas, las escribo para mí, para descubrir qué siento, qué deseo y quién soy en realidad.”_

_“Mi vida no ha sido ni fácil ni difícil, sino diferente. Dinero me ha sobrado desde siempre porque mi padre, el doctor Brian Xavier, no careció de prestigio, inteligencia, ni riqueza. Lo único que hoy, ya adulto yo y ya fallecido él, puedo reprocharle es una confianza demasiado ingenua en el género humano. Para mí este fue el defecto que lo llevó a morir a manos de su mejor amigo, Kurt Marko. Lamentablemente podría decirse que yo heredé esta debilidad, como me decía Erik Lehnsherr. ¿Quién es Erik Lehnsherr? No debo adelantarme.”_

_“Siguiendo con el hilo de mi familia, si mi padre murió a manos de su mejor amigo, mi madre sucumbió a sus encantos y así arruinó su vida. Arruinarse la vida es un lento suicidio que nos lleva inexorablemente hacia la muerte. Mi madre, Sharon Xavier, transitó el oscuro y triste camino de la depresión y del alcohol hasta terminar acompañando a mi padre en el panteón de la familia. “_

_“A simple vista pudiera decirse que tuve una infancia desdichada pero jamás me faltó afecto. Cuando mi progenitora comenzaba a encerrarse en el alcohol, encontré una noche a la persona que se convirtió en mi única hermana y amiga, Raven. Ahora que llevo siete años postrado en una silla de ruedas. . .” _

-Papá – sonó la voz aguda de un niño y un golpe en la puerta.

Charles guardó la pluma de oro y las hojas dentro del cajón del escritorio y rodó la silla para observar la entrada.

-Adelante, Andrew – concedió.

Un niño de cabello oscuro y rizado y sus mismos ojos azules, alto y espigado para su edad, entró dando brincos.

-Acabo de terminar mis deberes – anunció el pequeño, ansioso, mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás con las manos en la espalda -. ¿Puedo ahora ir a jugar?

-¿Acabaste con tu tarea de ciencias? – interrogó su padre, enarcando una ceja.

-Ya lo hizo, profesor – contestó Hank McCoy, también conocido como Beast, un monstruo azul, con el corazón de un oso de peluche y la fuerza de Frankestein. Entró detrás del niño y cerró la puerta -. Yo lo ayudé.

-Hank – suspiró Charles, echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo mullido -. ¿Seguro que apenas lo ayudaste, o preparaste tú solo un experimento demasiado avanzado para un niño de seis años?

-¡Papá! – protestó Andrew indignado -. Hank solo me ayudó a pegar los planetas.

Charles observó a su hijo con interés.

-¿Preparaste una maqueta del Sistema Solar?

-Sí papá. ¿Por qué no me crees?

Su padre le sonrió.

-Porque me estoy preguntando por qué si era algo tan sencillo no me pediste a mí que te ayudara. Podríamos haberlo terminado en quince minutos, no me hubiera quitado tiempo y habríamos trabajado los dos juntos.

-¿Estás celoso de Hank? – rió Andrew divertido.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo, hijo?

Charles separó los brazos y el niño se arrojó en ellos, riendo. Le acarició los rizos y le plantó un beso en el centro de la cabeza.

-Puedes ir a jugar, Andrew – le susurró -. Te esperaré aquí en dos horas para que cenemos juntos.

Su hijo asintió.

Hank entró y tomó al niño de la mano.

-Lo traeré para que usted lo lleve al comedor en dos horas, profesor.

-Gracias – sonrió Charles y Hank entendió que no solo le agradecía el haber ayudado a Andrew con su trabajo de ciencias, o jugar con él, o regresarlo para la cena, sino en la invalorable ayuda que él y los demás mutantes le brindaban para que Charles Xavier pudiera educar a su hijo y al mismo tiempo ocuparse de la academia para jóvenes prodigiosos que había fundado en su propia mansión.

Cuando el niño y Beast se retiraron, Xavier regresó a su escritorio, sacó su pluma y el papel, y continuó escribiendo.

_“Andrew Charles Xavier es mi único hijo, mío y de Erik Lehnsherr. Nació seis años atrás en. . .”_

Charles dejó la pluma y se echó hacia atrás. Se frotó la sien mientras entendía cuánto le costaba escribir de sí mismo. Ahora, sin darse cuenta, se estaba concentrando en Andrew. Quitó la hoja y acomodó otra para empezar de nuevo.

_“La_ primera noche que pasamos los dos solos en el hotel para reclutar a la primera joven mutante, Angel Salvadore, allá en 1962, Erik se dio cuenta de que me le estaba insinuando. Era tan obvio que no hacía falta ser un genio, ni leer mentes. Permanecíamos hasta tarde en el bar del hotel: Erik, con una cerveza alemana y yo, con mi preciado “Jack Daniels”. Poco a poco, aunque era un sitio concurrido, la gente comenzó a retirarse y pronto quedamos los dos solos en la barra, con el cantinero acomodando unas botellas y dos parejas más en mesas alejadas. Estábamos casi a oscuras: había un solo foco en el centro del techo y una lámpara a media luz junto a la caja registradora. En el tocadiscos sonaba una canción suave de los cuarenta.”

“-Cuando decías que sabías todo de mí – recordó Erik, saboreando la tercera pinta -, te referías a que habías entrado en mi mente. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? ¿Una? ¿Varias? ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber todo sobre mí?”

“Recuerdo mi sonrisa de picardía al mecer el vaso, mientras observaba cómo el líquido subía y bajaba.”

“-Solo lo hice una vez – confesé -. Cuando te conocí en altamar. Eres un hombre pasional e impulsivo y dejas a tu cerebro a la deriva. Fue fácil acceder a él porque tus emociones están a flor de piel. Me bastó rozar apenas tu mente para conocerte – lo miré con intensidad. Ahora era Erik el que jugaba con su vaso -. ¿Estás enojado?”

“-No voy a responderte si puedes leerme lo que pienso – contestó con acidez.”

“Reí compulsivamente. El alcohol ya me estaba haciendo efecto.”

“-A eso me refiero con controlar tus impulsos. Me hiciste una pregunta, te respondí con sinceridad y te ofendes con mi respuesta.”

“Erik plantó su vaso en la barra y me miró de frente.”

“-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Charles? ¿Qué ganas leyendo a los desconocidos? ¿Crees que porque eres un telépata tienes derecho a husmear en los secretos de las personas? ¡Yo no ando doblando cubiertos por la vida!”

“-Sh – siseé -. Baja la voz. ¿Quieres saber realmente por qué me metí en tu mente? Es cierto, tienes razón. No era necesario descubrir todo de ti, con saber qué pretendías hacer con Shaw esa noche era suficiente. Lo hice – hice una pausa y bebí lo que quedaba de whiskey -. Lo hice porque me intrigaste, Erik. Un hombre como tú, flotando en medio del océano, tratando de detener un submarino, lleno de furia y odio. Pensé – hice otra pausa para suspirar -, pensé: este hombre es demasiado apuesto para estar aquí solo.”

“-¿Qué?”

“Planté mi vaso junto al suyo, e intenté besarlo. Escandalizado, Erik me apartó de un empujón.”

“-¿Qué estás haciendo? – murmuró, observando al cantinero y a las parejas -. ¿Quieres que la CIA nos rescate de la cárcel? Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Qué estás insinuando, Charles?”

“Me balanceé de un lado al otro hasta que su brazo firme me devolvió la estabilidad. El whiskey me estaba pegando fuerte. No sabía lo que hacía, en realidad sí lo sabía, solo que no podía contenerme: deseaba a Erik Lehnsherr desnudo, todo para mí, para saborearlo, explorarlo, degustarlo, y sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada se llenó de lascivia.”

“-Dios mío – suspiró Erik, incrédulo -. ¿Qué quieres hacer?”

“Pero Erik sabía perfectamente lo que yo quería. Quería tener sexo con él. Lo increíble era que él también anhelaba lo mismo. Quizás se trataba del alcohol, quizás del cansancio, quizás de la ansiedad por el reclutamiento, quizás porque al fin tenía amigos, lo cierto fue que yo le estaba pareciendo sensual y digno de ser explorado a fondo. Pude leerlo en sus ojos y, voy a confesarlo, también en su mente.”

“-No aquí – me susurró y miró de soslayo al cantinero, que parecía distraído -. Vayamos a mi cuarto.”

“-El mío tiene balcón – protesté con un puchero. Es asombroso lo infantil que me pongo cuando estoy ebrio.”

“-Sí, claro – se burló Erik, dejando el dinero sobre la barra -. Un balcón sería el escenario ideal para lo que nos proponemos hacer. Pornografía gratis para los transeúntes.”

“Solté una carcajada nada discreta y conseguí que las dos parejas nos lanzaran miradas admonitorias. Erik también rió, tan borracho como yo estaba.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Cómo los dos aparentamos ser un par de caballeros sobrios yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones a pedir sus llaves fue un misterio. También cómo nos mantuvimos quietos en el ascensor junto a una anciana y un señor enjuto de moño y sombrero. Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto piso y salimos al hall, vimos que no había nadie y corrimos como niños traviesos hasta la puerta 409. Dentro de la recámara, nos besamos por primera vez. Estábamos demasiado ansiosos y excitados, y tan borrachos que los labios se nos escabullían salpicados por la humedad de nuestras lenguas. De ese beso solo me queda el sabor a cerveza y un poco de menta que Erik había mascado antes.”

“Tomé la iniciativa e intenté desprenderle un botón. Pero mis dedos beodos se enredaban torpemente. Erik parecía tener menos alcohol en la sangre y me apartó las manos para desabrocharse la camisa. Se bajó los pantalones, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mi traje. Ya en ropa interior, nos arrojamos en la cama y entre lamidas, caricias, masajes, y mucha fogosidad, terminamos de desnudarnos y Erik me penetró sin condones. No recuerdo mucho más. Con las consecuencias que tuvo ese encuentro y lo importante que Erik era para mí, tendría que tener mejor memoria. Sin embargo, lo único que puedo añadir es que esa noche los dos gozamos como cualquier ser humano, más allá de nuestros poderes.”

“Cuando alcanzamos el clímax, ni el uno ni el otro pudimos siquiera recordar nuestros nombres. Tal era la borrachera y el deseo que nos teníamos. Satisfechos, nos acostamos cada uno boca arriba y en un parpadeo, los dos estábamos roncando. Yo solo ronco cuando estoy borracho, Erik, me lo confesó más tarde, lo hace siempre.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

“No me sentí bien, nada bien, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente desnudo en el lecho todavía caliente de Erik. Tenía una resaca fulminante y recordaba fragmentos de mi desechable conducta. Me frotaba la cabeza mientras me preguntaba qué había hecho y cuando lo confirmé, me invadió la vergüenza. Sí, me avergüenzo cuando no sé controlarme, no existe para mí falta más grave. Hay que entenderlo de esta manera: mi habilidad es leer las mentes y la serenidad es la clave para comprender al otro. Si pierdo mi concentración, ¿qué puedo esperar de los demás? Si no sé controlarme, siento que les fallo a aquellos que me permiten entrar en sus secretos.”

 

“Erik entró en bata con dos tazas humeantes de café y me entregó una.”

“-En defensa mía, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién inició esto.”

“Hice la taza a un lado. Tenía tal jaqueca que si bebía solo un sorbo, vomitaría.” 

“-¿Cómo pudimos comportarnos así, Erik? – suspiré, avergonzado -. El Gobierno nos encomendó una misión secreta. Mucha gente, especialmente Moira, confió en nosotros y mira cómo nos hemos comportado.”

“-Ah, Moira – sonrió Erik con cinismo -. Había olvidado cuánto te importa ella.”

“-Claro que me importa – me defendí. Moira Mac Taggert me importaba mucho pero no de la forma que Erik sospechaba. Volví a sobarme la frente, no sabía qué me molestaba más, si la migraña o haberme rebajado a comportarme como un estúpido esa noche.”

“-Ayer no pareciste recordarla tampoco tú – contestó Erik, y se sentó en la cama con su café -. Escucha, Charles – se puso serio -. Los dos estamos metidos en esta misión para atrapar a Shaw, yo por venganza, tú para salvar a la humanidad, que tanto amas. . .”

“-No empieces con tus burlas – lo interrumpí con fastidio.”

“-No me estoy burlando – se defendió con firmeza -. Lo que quiero decir es que sería conveniente que olvidáramos lo que pasó anoche y pusiéramos nuestra energía en reclutar a estos jóvenes.”

“Lo medité un rato largo. Erik tenía razón, lo mejor sería olvidarlo y continuar trabajando para evitar una guerra. ¿No era para eso que Moira me había buscado en primer lugar?” 

“-De acuerdo – concedí finalmente, mientras intentaba levantarme -. ¿Tienes hielo en el refrigerador?”

“-Tengo whisky, por si te interesa – bromeó Erik.”

“No recuerdo exactamente qué le respondí pero no fue nada educado, al tiempo que abría la pequeña nevera. Luego busqué una toalla en el baño y coloqué en ella algunos cubos para ponerme en la cabeza.”

“-Ya he tenido resacas antes. En un par de horas se me pasará.”

“Meditabundo, Erik se recostó en la cama.”

“-Tal vez no fuera mala idea que me hicieras ese truco que les haces a las personas para que olviden.”

“-¿Qué dices? – inquirí y me acerqué a la cama.”

“-Quise decir que podrías meterte en mi mente y ordenarle que borre lo que pasó anoche.”

“Me quité el hielo de la cabeza, mientras lo miraba con firmeza.” 

“-¿Quieres olvidar lo que ocurrió anoche?”

“-¿Tú no? – sonó sorprendido.”

“Presioné la toalla contra mi sien. Para mayor asombro ahora descubría que no deseaba hacerlo, lo que había pasado era escandaloso y humillante para mi sobria conducta, pero no quería olvidarlo. Al contrario, en lo más íntimo de mí, anhelaba repetir la experiencia. Pero como lo hacía siempre, lo que yo deseara no importaba más que lo que deseara la otra persona, y Erik quería que le borrase la memoria.”

“-Está bien – concedí, y con dolor pero sabiendo que hacía, me preparé para concentrarme y ordenarle a mi amigo que borrara todo lo que nos había ocurrido desde que entráramos en aquel bar.”

“-Espera – me detuvo inesperadamente. Lo pensó un instante y decidió -. Ayer te dije cuánto me había molestado que te metieras en mi cabeza y ahora te pido que me quites recuerdos. No, amigo – me miró fijo -. Convivamos con este recuerdo aunque nos moleste, y no dejemos que nos aparte de nuestra causa.”

“Yo asentí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Aunque a mí el recuerdo no me molestaba. Me avergonzaba sí, pero haber gozado de una noche de sexo con Erik Lehnsherr, pensaba yo, era un error que valía la pena.”

“Claro que aún no imaginaba las consecuencias en mi cuerpo mutante.”   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 


	2. Preludio de Guerra

 

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”.

Capítulo Dos: Preludio de Guerra

_“Era complicado para mí definir en aquella época lo que sentía por Erik. Hoy afirmo que me enamoré. Erik Lehnsherr era todo sentimiento: odio, rencor, amor, violencia. Era la pasión desbordada hecha persona y supongo que yo, autocontrolado de forma constante, lo hallé atractivo. Dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Yo sé que el enamoramiento puede reducirse a una mezcla de sustancias químicas en el cerebro, y lo sabía en 1962 pero poco me importó.”_

_“Erik me atraía y punto. No de la manera en que me atraía la ciencia, sino como una obsesión tan poderosa, que me impedía pensar en nadie más, y esto me asustó. Utilicé mi capacidad para serenarme y sublimé mis sentimientos a la causa que perseguíamos: reclutar jóvenes mutantes en los distintos rincones del planeta.”_

_“Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Al principio pensé que a mi amigo lo avergonzaba más que a mí y por eso lo negaba, pero poco a poco entendí, con mucho dolor, que simplemente no le interesaba haber tenido relaciones conmigo. Seguimos siendo amigos y trabajábamos juntos.”_

_“Ya mencioné que Erik era pasional y, a veces, el odio que sentía se convertía en sadismo, como la vez que necesitamos que Emma Frost nos confesara el plan de Shaw, y no dudó en torturarla para quitarle la información. Pero, por otro lado, el amor que le guardaba a su madre era la ternura hecha recuerdo. Cuando me permitió acceder a la memoria que guardaba de ella, no pude evitar las lágrimas y yo no me emociono fácilmente.”_

-Profesor – Hank golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

Charles dejó de escribir pero esta vez no guardó el papel ni la pluma. Observó el reloj en su muñeca y se asombró de lo rápido que habían pasado las dos horas.

-Adelante, Hank.

El joven abrió la puerta, permitió que un alegre Andrew entrara, y la cerró. Sabía que después de un día de trabajo, el profesor no anhelaba más que compartir la cena con su hijo a solas.

El niño corrió hasta la silla de ruedas. Tomaba con naturalidad que su padre no pudiera caminar porque nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Tampoco cuestionaba el porqué no podía levantarse, simplemente porque lo aceptaba tal como era: cariñoso, sencillo y sabio. Los jóvenes mutantes con los que convivían, respetaban a su progenitor y le tenían una confianza ciega, al igual que él. En una ocasión Charles le había contado que antes de que naciera, había sufrido un accidente, y Andrew no le había reclamado más información.

-¿A qué estuviste jugando? – preguntó Charles, mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente.

-Fui al jardín a correr y después me hamaqué en el columpio gigante.

-Eso significa que te divertiste mucho.

El niño asintió.

Haciendo fuerza con ambos brazos, Charles lo alzó y sentó en sus piernas. Andrew se entusiasmó porque significaba que así lo llevaría al comedor.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar, hijo?

-Chocolate – respondió el pequeño y se puso serio -. Pero ya pasé por la cocina y vi a Alex preparando espagueti.

-Espagueti con salsa de chocolate no suena mal – bromeó su padre, relamiéndose los labios.

Andrew arrugó la cara con asco.

-¡Papá! ¡Es horrible!

Charles rió, mientras empujaba la silla con su mente.

Los espaguetis estaban deliciosos. Con el correr de los años Alex Summers había aprendido a cocinar y sus amigos afirmaban que si algún día se encontraba en apuros, podría trabajar de chef en algún restaurante. Eso si no se le ocurría antes entrar en el terreno de la construcción y demoler edificios con los rayos de su pecho.

Padre e hijo cenaron en la larga mesa del comedor principal. Charles sentado en la cabecera y Andrew a su derecha. No hubo salsa de chocolate en los fideos pero sí crema de cacao en los postres y el niño lo disfrutó con ganas.

Más tarde Charles lo acompañó a cepillarse los dientes, lo arropó y regresó a su despacho para seguir con sus notas. Hank lo había interrumpido cuando escribía sobre Erik. Sin embargo, ahora su mente estaba puesta en su hijo, por lo tanto hizo el papel a un lado y empezó de cuenta nueva.

_“Esa noche de borrachera engendramos a Andrew pero no supe que lo esperaba hasta dos meses después. Fue la noche antes de entrar en combate por el conflicto de los misiles en Cuba.”_

_“Con Erik acabábamos una de nuestras partidas de ajedrez mientras discutíamos nuestros puntos de vista sobre los hombres y los mutantes. Yo deseaba la paz por encima de todo, él me aseguró que la paz no había sido nunca una opción. Sin llegar a un acuerdo, mi amigo se retiró a dormir y yo decidí darme una ducha caliente.”_

_“Cuando me paré frente al espejo del baño, sentí ondas cerebrales muy primitivas desarrollándose en mi vientre. Me masajeé los costados de la sien, pensando que se trataba de los nervios de la batalla inminente. Me concentré para tranquilizarme y, como era habitual en mí, autocontrolarme. Sin embargo, las ondas continuaban latiendo en mi interior.”_

_“No supe qué pensar. Temí que se tratara de una nueva mutación extraña en mi cuerpo, tal vez algún efecto colateral del uso excesivo de la máquina Cerebro, o quizás, me observé en el espejo con una sonrisa ingenua, estaba preñado. Todavía hoy me viene la fría sensación en la espina cuando razoné que la respuesta más acertada debía ser esta última. ¿Acaso estaba esperando un hijo? Imposible, me respondí taxativamente. Mas había sido imposible también décadas atrás que existieran personas mutantes y aquí estábamos.”_

_“Nadie en ese entonces y nadie ahora conoce los alcances de los poderes que la gente como yo posee. Gestar un hijo siendo hombre y traerlo al mundo después de tener relaciones con alguien de nuestro mismo sexo podía ser una más de nuestras habilidades.”_

_“No entiendo si fue esta conclusión, o las náuseas de los primeros meses, o ambos motivos a la vez, lo cierto es que la cena mezclada con el whisky durante la partida de ajedrez me subió a la boca y apenas me alcanzó el tiempo para alzar la tapa del retrete y devolverla.”_

_“Me enjuagué la boca y me observé en el espejo detenidamente. Lucía más pálido que de costumbre y dos ojeras grises disfrazaban mis párpados. Tenía la garganta reseca y fui a la cocina a beber agua fresca.”_

_“Una sorpresa no menos impactante me esperaba allí. Mi hermana Raven, a la que yo veía tierna e inocente, me estaba aguardando completamente desnuda para espetarme que en lugar de adaptarnos al resto de las personas normales y encajar en la sociedad como yo deseaba, teníamos que enseñarles que éramos superiores y sentirnos orgullosos de serlo. Entreví la idea de supremacía racial que predicaba Erik y no necesité leerle la mente para entender que había estado con él. No quise reprocharle ni acusarla, ambos, tanto Erik como ella, eran libres de relacionarse con quien quisieran. Solo que cuando se marchó, me acaricié el vientre y pensé no solo en el futuro de la Humanidad, sino en el mío. ¿Qué sería de mí y qué sería de mi hijo, si, tal como lo sospechaba, estaba gestando uno?”_

_“Bebí el agua y me retiré a la cama. La necesidad de sentirme lúcido para el día siguiente y los cambios en mi cuerpo hicieron que conciliara enseguida el sueño.”_

Charles dejó la pluma dorada a un costado y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio junto las yemas debajo del mentón. Habían pasado siete años y la ola de recuerdos y sentimientos tan profundos lo obligaron a detenerse. Cerró los ojos para recordar los fragmentos de la batalla: vestirse con los trajes que anteriormente Hank les había diseñado y su temor de que el suyo no cerrara en la cintura, el miedo de que el movimiento violento de la aeronave le provocara náuseas, el uso constante de su mente para evitar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo, todas habían sido precauciones tomadas para no revelar y al mismo tiempo cuidar su estado. Después, tristemente, fue testigo del asesinato por venganza de Erik, y luego sobrevino el accidente que lo dejó lisiado de por vida para evitar que su amigo y padre de su hijo desatara una masacre sobre gente inocente.

_“Cuando asfixiaba a Moira, le grité que la culpa había sido suya. Me miró y yo lloraba de bronca. Sentía que Erik me había fallado en todo sentido y yo había fallado con él por creerle. Si era telépata y me jactaba de conocer tan bien las mentes, ¿cómo podía haber esperado redención de una persona consumida por el odio?”_

_“Erik me observaba con tristeza y culpa. No era desalmado después de todo, si sentía remordimientos. Nos observamos y sentí que lo amaba. ¡Qué sensación patética y humana al mismo tiempo! Me odié y quise odiarlo a él. Quise, porque no pude hacerlo.”_

_“Luego se marchó con los jóvenes que quisieron seguirlo, Raven entre ellos, y yo quedé en la arena, en brazos de Moira y rodeado de mis amigos. No podía sentir mis piernas pero sí las ondas que seguían latiendo en mi vientre. Al menos mi hijo seguía vivo y tenía que protegerlo. Alex sugirió que buscáramos ayuda para llevarme a un hospital.”_

_“Apreté el brazo de Moira y le susurré:”_

_“Estoy preñado.”_

_“-Charles – murmuró, incrédula.”_

_“Llévenme a casa – jadeé y cerré los ojos. Suspiré hondo, el dolor era insoportable y necesitaba anestesia -. Allí consultaremos a los especialistas. . . que me atiendan allí. Nadie . . . nadie del Gobierno- tiene que descubrir mi estado.”_

_Moira asintió, condescendiente. Miró a los jóvenes e impartió órdenes para que repararan la aeronave y me llevaran a la mansión.”_

_“Pasé tres meses de angustia entre jeringas, cirugías, tratamientos avanzados, rehabilitación y falsas esperanzas porque no pude recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas. Mi embarazo avanzó y después de borrar la memoria del último médico antes de que abandonara mi casa, ya me hallaba de cinco meses. Los chicos que permanecieron conmigo, Alex, Hank y Sean, se enteraron de mi estado la misma noche que regresamos a casa. Fue una sorpresa para todos y ya como cofradía, juraron los tres guardar el secreto y ayudarme. Moira también lo juró pero sus contactos con el Gobierno no me guardaban confianza. Confiaba en ella, sí, como persona, pero no en lo que sus superiores pudieran hacerle para sacarle información y decidí que lo mejor para ella sería borrarle todo lo que había vivido desde que se mudara conmigo a la mansión para entrenar a los jóvenes.”_

_“Entre los muchos problemas, tratamientos y expectativas que tenía no tuve tiempo de pensar en Erik hasta que despedí al último especialista. Como ya lo escribí, entonces llevaba cinco meses de embarazo y pensé que sería importante que el otro progenitor lo supiera.”_

 


	3. El Acercamiento

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”.

Capítulo Tres: El Acercamiento

_“Usé mis poderes telepáticos para encontrar a Erik, que ahora se hacía llamar Magneto. No quise entrar en la mente de Emma Frost porque sabía que se cubriría con su escudo de diamantes, y directamente intenté ingresar en la de Raven. Mi amiga de la infancia no me guardaba secretos y permitió que leyera su localización.”_

_“Pedí de inmediato a Hank que me trasladara al Ártico y allí, en medio del desolado paisaje blanco, con vientos que helaban la médula de los huesos, vi el iglú gigante que les servía de refugio. Ordené a mi discípulo que aterrizara, escondiera la nave y se pusiera en alerta para el regreso, y me dirigí a la fortaleza de hielo. Llevaba una abultada campera azul, con capucha, doble pantalones reforzados para la nieve y botas. Con cinco meses, ya mostraba el vientre y lo abrigué con un chaleco, además de los dos pulóveres y la camisa que me había puesto. La silla de ruedas, que ya había aprendido a manejar con mi mente, se movía con cierta dificultad entre la gruesa capa de hielo. Noté que Hank esperó a que llegara a la entrada para despegar la nave, temiendo que mi precario medio de movilidad no me respondiera.”_

_“Emma ya había leído mi presencia aún antes de bajar a la nieve, y al golpear la puerta helada y alzar la cabeza, vi dos cámaras vigilándome. La puerta corrediza no demoró en abrirse y enseñarme a Azazel.”_

_“-Él lo está aguardando – anunció, sin darme tiempo a saludar siquiera. Advertí el respeto con que nombraba a Erik -. Sígame, Profesor X.”_

_“Profesor X era el alias que los demás mutantes me habían puesto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que fue Raven la de la idea. Ella siempre había tenido imaginación para los apodos. No me sorprendió verla en uno de los corredores, y sin rencores, corrió a saludarme.”_

_“-Me alegra que hayas venido, Charles – me sonrió, entusiasmada. La abracé con cariño -. Erik, quiero decir, Magneto y tú merecen hablar. Debes escuchar sus ideas, la visión que tiene para el futuro. Sé mejor que nadie lo obstinado que eres pero deberías darle una oportunidad. Ambos son dos genios con poderes y podrían liderarnos juntos.”_

_“-Siento desilusionarte, Raven – le contesté con el tono paternal que había usado con ella desde que nos conociéramos -. No he venido para esa clase de discusiones. Es un tema personal el que me concierne.”_

_“-Charles – suspiró -. Mírate – observó mi silla -. Quedaste inválido pero tu cerebro sigue intacto. Si unieras tu inteligencia a la de Magneto, los mutantes no tendríamos límites.”_

_“-Por eso es justamente que no deseo unirme a ustedes – repliqué con firmeza -. Sin límites y con la conciencia de superioridad que algunos tienen, nos volveríamos tiranos, déspotas y hasta asesinos de la raza humana. Sabes que esos no son mis intereses, Raven.”_

_“-Mystique – mi corazón brincó al reconocer la voz de Erik al final del pasillo -. Deja a nuestro huésped en paz porque no creo que haya venido a verte a ti en especial.”_

_-No vine a hablar con ella pero fue muy grato encontrarla – contesté, mientras rodaba la silla para ver el final del corredor. Allí, efectivamente, estaba parado Erik, con el atuendo con capa que ahora usaba y el casco para protegerse de mis poderes -. Buenos días, Erik._

_-Buenos días, Charles – me saludó y se quitó el yelmo, al tiempo que se nos acercaba -. Intuyo que no viajaste tantos kilómetros para leerme la mente sino para platicar conmigo. No necesitaré esto – y le pasó el casco a Raven -. Bien, si estás de acuerdo, déjame guiarte hacia mi despacho._

_Hizo un ademán por empujar mi silla pero yo no se lo permití. Si había algo que detestaba de mi invalidez era justamente eso: que me vieran y se comportaran conmigo como con un inválido. Por eso había aprendido a movilizarme telepáticamente, y la última persona que deseaba que me tuviera lástima era la que aún amaba: Erik Lehnesherr._

_-Adelante, Charles – invitó, divertido con mi gesto orgulloso, y nos dirigimos a su despacho al final del corredor._

_Con el paso de los años y la emoción del diálogo que mantuvimos, no recuerdo el sitio en detalle. Solo recuerdo que en las paredes de hielo, Erik había construido una biblioteca, donde guardaba biografías de conquistadores de renombre, como Napoleón, Alejandro, o Julio César, estudios sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y libros de historia general, física y química. Una mesa con dos sillas estaban en un rincón y había una licorera, donde hizo un ademán de servirme whisky, que yo me vi obligado a declinar con un gesto.”_

_“-No más alcohol – se asombró, mientras se dirigía hacia una de las sillas -. Supongo que se debe a la medicina que te están administrando.”_

_“-Algo así – respondí escuetamente y me acerqué a la mesa.”_

_“Erik tomó asiento y cruzó las manos.”_

_“-¿Y bien? – inquirió, expectante.”_

_“Me tomó algunos segundos ordenar a mi lengua que pronunciara la frase, pero allí estaba, sentado junto a él, y tenía que decírselo lisa y directamente.”_

_“-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y mío – hice silencio para estudiar su reacción. Erik se reclinó en el asiento y apoyó la mano debajo del mentón, dispuesto a seguir escuchando -. Llevo cinco meses y lo engendramos, como verás si haces los cálculos, en aquel encuentro que tuvimos en el hotel. Me enteré la noche antes de la batalla en Cuba y por razones que imaginarás, no me atreví a decírtelo en ese momento. Luego ocurrió mi accidente y nos separamos. Recién hace una semana me liberé de los doctores y pude venir a platicar contigo.”_

_“Esperé que mi discurso que, dicho sea de paso, había llevado tres noches practicándolo, fuera lo suficientemente informativo.”_

_“Erik demoró unos minutos en responder y lo hizo sin titubeos ni emoción alguna.”_

_“-Con cinco meses aún estás a tiempo de abortar. Supongo que es eso lo que estás pensando hacer.”_

_“-¿Es eso lo que deseas? – traté de sonar casual, pero no pude.”_

_“-Por supuesto, y también tú, Charles, deberías con tu nivel de razonamiento. Es la mejor solución por donde la mires. Medítela y dime si estoy equivocado o no.”_

-Profesor – llamó Sean detrás de la puerta.

Charles regresó a la realidad y se alejó del escritorio, mientras lo autorizaba a pasar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sean?

-Andrew despertó de una pesadilla. Ya sé que está ocupado pero el otro día nos dijo que usted deseaba atenderlo en estos casos. Creo que la pesadilla tiene que ver con los cambios en su cuerpo.

-Entiendo y te lo agradezco – Charles regresó al escritorio para guardar los papeles bajo llave -. Iré ya mismo.

El joven asintió y salió dejando la puerta abierta.

•••••••••••••••••

Siendo el hijo de dos poderosos mutantes, Andrew estaba desarrollando sus habilidades. Charles todavía no podía vislumbrar de qué se trataba, pero tenía que ver con habilidades de su mente. La primera vez se le presentó como una fuerte migraña a la edad de cuatro años, duró algunas semanas y desapareció para reaparecer algunos meses atrás en forma de pesadillas. Andrew no podía recordarlas pero por lo asustado que se veía y los gritos que lanzaba al despertar, debían ser espantosas.

Su padre había decidido ocuparse personalmente del asunto. No solo para consolarlo sino para estudiarlo y tratar de que algún fragmento, por mínimo que fuera, le permitiera advertir qué clase de mutación estaba sufriendo el cerebro de su hijo.

Llegó veloz hasta la recámara cuando Alex entregaba al niño un vaso de agua.

-Aquí estoy – se presentó -. ¿Cómo estás, Andrew?

El niño tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. Se veía lívido. Tenía que haberse tratado de una pesadilla aterradora.

-No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Charles, secándole la mejilla.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza, mientras tragaba un sorbo.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte, hijo. ¿Me permites entrar en tu cabeza?

-Sí.

-Bien, recuéstate.

Alex ayudó al pequeño a acostarse boca arriba y le indicó respirar hondo para relajarse. Charles cerró los ojos y con el índice apoyado en la sien, penetró en la mente de su hijo. Halló imágenes de lo que el niño había vivido: la jornada escolar, el trabajo de ciencias, los juegos y la cena con él, pero al llegar al momento en que quedó dormido, todo se veía blanco como una sábana.

No era la primera vez que lo intentaban y, una vez más, Charles abrió los ojos y suspiró, frustrado.

-Está bien, Andrew – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo -. ¿Quieres que deje la luz encendida para que vuelvas a dormirte?

Andrew sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

Charles observó a su pupilo.

-¿Quieres que Alex se quede contigo hasta que te duermas?

-Quiero que te quedes tú – protestó el niño con un puchero.

Su padre le acarició los rizos y rió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me haces espacio?

Andrew se movió y antes de que Alex intentara ayudarlo, apoyándose con los brazos, Charles se metió en la cama junto a su hijo. Lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Supongo que ahora querrás que te lea un cuento.

Andrew apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre como si fuera una almohada y cerró los ojos. Charles reconoció lo cansado y asustado que estaba y se mordió los labios con tristeza. Luego miró a su pupilo.

-Ve a dormir, Alex. Gracias.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió el joven y salió, dejando la luz encendida.

Charles se acomodó y acomodó a su hijo encima suyo. Las notas podían esperar para mañana. Andrew, no.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Andrew no volvió a tener pesadillas por el resto de la noche. Dos veces Charles entró en su mente para comprobar que estuviera viviendo un sueño tranquilo. Lo levantó temprano para que fuera a la escuela con su maqueta del Sistema Solar y él regresó a su despacho. Ansiaba continuar con sus notas.

_“La respuesta de Erik me dejó de una sola pieza. Él estaba convencido de lo que me proponía. Negué fervientemente someterme a un aborto y con serenidad le expuse que iba en contra de mis creencias y mi defensa por la vida. Fríamente, Erik me rebatió que yo era un idealista que luchaba por un mundo que solo existía en mis sueños. “_

_“-Si tu madre hubiera pensado como tú, no habrías existido – le espeté con rudeza, sabiendo que su madre lo había tenido tras una aventura amorosa.”_

_“La frialdad de Erik se convirtió en furia y perdió el control.”_

_“-¡No menciones a mi madre! – me alzó la voz por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos -. ¡Te prohíbo que la uses para sostener tu estúpido idealismo!”_

_“Detesto que me griten. Soy una persona tranquila, que brega por el diálogo y el entendimiento, y los gritos son la mayor muralla para la comunicación entre la gente.”_

_“-Erik – le llamé con calma dentro de su mente para tranquilizarlo -. Perdón por mencionar a tu madre. No quise ofender su memoria.”_

_“Su expresión se suavizó y su respiración se volvió más pausada. Noté que al fin podíamos dialogar sin herirnos.”_

_“-Piensa en lo que me estás proponiendo – continué hablándole mentalmente. Erik parpadeó, sorprendido del efecto que yo estaba ejerciendo en él -. Vine a contarte que tendremos un hijo, que lo traeré al mundo en cuatro meses y deseaba hacerte partícipe. Si sientes que es demasiado repentino y aún no estás preparado, déjame decirte que tampoco lo estaba yo cuando me enteré, pero con el tiempo acepté y hoy me alegro de la noticia. Si lo asumimos con responsabilidad, la paternidad nos hará mejores personas.”_

_“-Yo ya soy superior a los demás – afirmó, convencido y arrogante -. No necesito un estorbo de ti para confirmarlo. Así es, Charles. Lo considero un estorbo y también tú deberías considerarlo como tal. Mírate: esperas acarrear un embarazo con un cuerpo masculino y parapléjico. Yo dudo que lo consigas.”_

_“-Tú no eras tan desalmado – respondí a través de mis labios y mi voz sonó dolida -. ¿Qué te ha pasado, amigo? ¿En qué te has convertido?”_

_“-Aborta – me ordenó, tajante -. Quítate de encima ese estorbo. No quiero nada con él.”_

_“Mi expresión, una mezcla de furia y tristeza, debió ser demasiado notaria porque Erik inclinó la cabeza un instante para que nuestras miradas no se cruzaran. Con más enojo que dolor, decidí darle un final estéril a mi visita.”_

_“-Adiós, Erik – me despedí, gélido -. Lo poco que teníamos en común se ha extinguido. Queda claro que tú y yo no podemos comprendernos más.”_

_“-Adiós Charles – contestó con la mirada cargada de odio -. No te atrevas a reclamarme la criatura que obstinadamente piensas traer al mundo.”_

_“-No te preocupes – repliqué cortante -. Es lo último que deseo hacer.”_

_“Moví la silla hacia la puerta y Erik no se molestó en levantarse siquiera. Comenzó a leer unos papeles para no mirarme más y yo me encargué solo de atravesar el corredor y encontrar la salida. Allí me aguardaba Raven con lágrimas. Debía haber oído los gritos de Magneto.”_

_“-Adiós, Charles – me besó la cabeza -. Me hubiera gustado que tu visita terminara de otra manera.”_

_“-También a mí – confesé.”_

_“-Recuérdale a Beast: mutante y orgulloso.”_

_“Yo le apreté la mano con una débil sonrisa. Ella me abrió la puerta corrediza.”_

_“Hank me aguardaba con la aeronave escondida no lejos de allí y regresamos a casa. En ese momento sentía un rencor profundo por Erik y esperaba no volverlo a ver jamás.”_

•••••••••••••••


	4. Según Pasan Los Meses

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”.

Capítulo Cuatro: Según Pasan Los Meses

_“El embarazo me obligó a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Como le había dicho a Erik, me costó adaptarme a la idea, primero de gestar un hijo dentro de mi cuerpo con los cambios que esto acarrearía, y luego la responsabilidad de ser padre. El accidente y la división entre los mutantes impulsada por Erik me mantuvo ocupado, pero semanas más tarde, la paternidad ocupó un lugar primordial en mi mente. Mis caderas comenzaron a ensancharse trece días después de quedar parapléjico, y mi vientre, al tercer mes. Las ondas cerebrales de la criatura se intensificaban poco a poco. Aunque deseaba comunicarme con ella, no me atreví a entrar en su mente. Estaba en plena formación y era muy frágil, y temí que pudiera dañarla.”_

_“El embarazo transcurrió sin complicaciones hasta el sexto mes cuando la criatura aumentó de tamaño y su peso me obligó a guardar reposo.”_

_“Lo excepcional de mi estado requería un monitoreo constante de profesionales pero no podía darme ese lujo siendo hombre y tratando de esconder nuestra ubicación. Sin embargo, se encontró una solución. El abuelo paterno de Hank era un reconocido obstetra y el único de la familia al que el muchacho le había confesado su secreto. Avergonzado por su apariencia en los últimos seis meses, Hank había perdido contacto con sus familiares y amigos pero al ver que mi salud estaba comprometida se armó de coraje y lo visitó. Más tarde no quiso contarme cómo fue el reencuentro y yo no quise invadir su mente, lo concreto es que una semana después, Beast regresó con su abuelo a la mansión. El doctor McCoy me revisó y dada mi parálisis y mi género, decidió practicarme una cesárea. El embarazo se prolongaría todo lo que yo pudiera resistir y el obstetra estaba seguro de que llegaría al octavo mes.”_

_“Así me encontré de pronto, paralítico y confinado en mi propio lecho con el vientre cargando una criatura. No me sentía feliz. Todavía no superaba el duelo del accidente, recién aceptaba el hecho de que sería padre y soltero, y ahora quedaba recluido en mi cama. Me deprimí. No quería ver a nadie durante el día, solo las visitas necesarias del médico, y no dormía por las noches. Comía apenas lo necesario para sustentarme y para que los medicamentos que tomaba no afectaran mi estómago. Estaba triste y me sentía solo. Los chicos preguntaban por mí y le pedían al doctor que me convenciera de dejarlos visitarme, pero yo me negaba. Fue un período de desesperación que no volví a sufrir más: quería morir. Un deseo que hoy, al escribirlo, me parece terrible pero que, en ese entonces, me torturó por casi dos meses.”_

_“Erik había tenido razón al llamarme arrogante porque eso era lo que yo había sido antes del accidente: un soberbio que creía tener la respuesta para todo y que ahora, para mi desgracia, dependía de todos. Me sentía miserable y humillado. Me molestaba que los demás se compadecieran de mí.”_

_“Esta no era la vida que yo había soñado cuando estudiaba en Oxford. No tenía a nadie conmigo, estaba completamente solo. Sí, tenía a los chicos pero no podía alcanzar con ellos el grado de amistad que había tenido con Raven, Erik o Moira. Pero Raven estaba lejos y Moira seguía trabajando en la CIA con el cerebro borrado gracias a mí. Varias veces, cuando más deprimido me sentía, pensé en conectarme con ella, pedirle disculpas y rogarle que se mudara a la mansión conmigo. Necesitaba amar a alguien como había amado al padre de mi hijo, necesitaba a alguien que llenara el vacío que Erik había dejado.”_

_“Tanto lamentarme de mi miseria me volvió un hombre patético. Sí, en eso me había convertido, en un hombre patético y embarazado. ¿Quién me hizo cambiar más tarde y me sacó de la depresión?”_

Charles dejó de escribir al oír que alguien se acercaba y abría la puerta. Era Sean y se veía muy preocupado, de otra manera hubiera llamado antes de abrir.

-Está en las noticias – informó el joven, nervioso -. Magneto y los suyos asaltaron una estación nuclear en el centro de Arizona y tomaron como rehenes a los científicos que trabajan allí.

Charles giró la silla para observarlo con atención.

-No estaba enterado de esa estación nuclear.

-Era secreta, profesor – aclaró Sean -. Al tomarla, Magneto la hizo pública frente a las cámaras.

-¿Tomó una estación nuclear y dio la primicia por televisión? – preguntó Charles desconcertado.

-Así dicen en las noticias – ratificó el muchacho.

Charles decidió ir a ver con sus propios ojos y se dirigió con Sean a la sala donde los demás pupilos estaban sentados escuchando atentamente al periodista en la pantalla.

-Ahora los dejamos una vez más con la cinta que nos entregaron los secuestradores. “

En la pantalla apareció Magneto, con su traje excéntrico, su capa y su casco, mirando fijo y serio a la cámara. Sus ojos desprendían odio y ambición.

-La evolución es la clave de la supervivencia de la humanidad. Nosotros, los mutantes, somos el grado superior que nos acerca a la perfección de la especie. El átomo es la herramienta de nuestro progreso. Por eso hoy nosotros tomamos esta planta y con su poder les demostraremos a todos que estamos aquí como conquistadores para reclamar lo que nos pertenece – hizo una pausa para crear suspenso -. Ustedes, hombres, mujeres y niños, ustedes nos pertenecen. Somos sus amos y como tales deben reconocernos.

La transmisión se cortó y regresó al periodista, que no podía disimular la expresión de pánico. Le llevó algunos segundos recuperarse y cerrar el informe.

Los jóvenes mutantes miraron a su mentor. Charles seguía con la vista en el televisor aunque su mente estaba en otra parte.

-¿Qué haremos? – interrumpió Hank, tan ansioso como sus compañeros.

-Todavía no intervendremos – decidió Charles.

-¡Pero profesor! – rebatió Logan -. Tiene rehenes y habla de un ataque nuclear.

-No intervendremos – aseveró el Profesor X taxativamente.

Wolverine apretó y liberó los puños. Las puntas de sus sables salieron y se metieron con la tensión de los músculos. Los demás se mantuvieron callados mientras el nerviosismo invadía el aire.

-Alex – Charles rompió el silencio -. Retira a Andrew de la escuela de inmediato.

Alex asintió. Como a sus compañeros, no le quedaba claro el motivo de las órdenes. Pensó que quizás el Profesor temía un ataque nuclear y quería que todos se refugiaran en el bóveda del sótano.

Pero Charles tenía otro temor, el presentimiento de que además de la esclavitud de la humanidad, Erik Lehnsherr deseaba reclamar a su propio hijo.

••••••••••••••••

Alex regresó rápido con el niño y más tarde, Charles volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio.

_“Andrew fue quien me trajo de vuelta a la vida cuando vino al mundo. No me detendré más en mi embarazo, quizás cuente anécdotas en otra ocasión, pero ahora pasaré al nacimiento de mi hijo.”_

_“Ya en el octavo mes, una mañana nublada según podía comprobar a través de la ventana de mi habitación, oí a Alex alterado en el pasillo, discutiendo con otra persona. No pude percibir la mente de nadie más pero entré en la suya y vi que estaban con él, McCone, el director de la CIA, y tres oficiales. Todos tenían cascos similares a los de Erik, que me impedían el acceso a sus pensamientos. Venían a buscarme y Alez les negaba el paso, aun cuando estaban amenazando con devolverlo a prisión.”_

_“-Déjalos pasar – le indiqué mentalmente.”_

_“Era lo único que podía hacer. Ya nos habían encontrado y no arriesgaría la vida de mis pupilos.”_

_“Alex titubeó pero finalmente me obedeció y los guió a mi recámara. McCone me examinó con la mirada y se detuvo en mi vientre. No podía leerlo pero noté su sonrisa triunfal.”_

_“Charles Francis Xavier – habló autoritario -. Está bajo arresto y será llevado a las instalaciones de la CIA.”_

_“-¿Bajo qué cargos? – demandó Alex.”_

_“Yo lo miré para indicarle silencio y me volví hacia el agente.”_

_“-Iré con ustedes pero quiero que los tres jóvenes que viven aquí sean dejados en paz.”_

_“-No es a ellos a quien buscamos – contestó McCone con desprecio -. Entonces, lo de la preñez es cierto. Uno necesita ver cosas como esta con sus propios ojos para creerlas. Es comprensible que se haya mantenido oculto para protegerse. ¿No se pregunta cómo lo encontramos?”_

_“Con esfuerzo me senté en la cama. El cable de suero en mi muñeca tensó y me acomodé para que no saliera la aguja.”_

_“-No puedo leerlos por esos cascos que se colocaron intencionalmente pero supongo que la agente Mac Taggert les dio mi ubicación.”_

_McCone dio un respingo. Se lo notaba frustrado porque lo que deseaba era que yo estuviera lleno de preguntas que solo él pudiera responderlas. Pero por supuesto que yo no le daría el placer de formularlas.”_

_“-La hipnotizamos, profesor – me confesó, sintiéndose triunfador y reclamándome que reconociera su victoria -. Tuvimos que recurrir a este método poco ortodoxo para averiguar la información que usted había borrado de su memoria. Gracias a recuerdos fragmentados, pudimos reconstruir los meses olvidados y nos enteramos de su estado peculiar y de su ubicación secreta. Ahora vendrá con nosotros. Será sometido a los estudios necesarios y dará a luz en un lugar seguro y saludable.”_

_“-No convertiré a mi hijo en una rata de laboratorio – aduje con firmeza.”_

_“-Nadie habló de eso, profesor – contestó McCone -. Acompáñenos que no le quedan muchas opciones.”_

_“Tenía razón. No me quedaba más opción que acompañarlos. Si me negaba, solo complicaría las cosas. Pensé por un instante pedirle a Alex que llamara al doctor McCoy, mas enseguida me planteé que podía poner al anciano en peligro y decidí ir solo. Además sabía que mis pupilos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y yo mismo podría encontrar la forma de escapar.”_

_“Fue notable que en el momento en que me subían a la ambulancia ya no me sentí más deprimido. Parecía que la adrenalina me había quitado del letargo angustiante y la acción me estuviera llamando. Nunca he sido un hombre de acción pero digamos que ser llevado contra mi voluntad me dio fuerzas para olvidar mi malestar y mantenerme en alerta.”_

_“McCone era un sujeto precavido. Después de que Emma Frost se escapara en sus narices el hombre tomaba todas las precauciones con nosotros, los mutantes. Al llegar a las instalaciones, me trasladaron a un sector de enfermería reservado y allí me examinaron. Después me dejaron acostado en una habitación que parecía más una celda que una sala de hospital. Para que no pudiera controlar a nadie, todo el personal con el que yo tenía contacto, desde los guardias hasta los enfermeros, usaban los cascos. No me molestó pero me quitó esperanzas de poder escapar por mis propios medios.”_

_“Entendí que no me quedaba más que esperar a mis amigos. Una vez más me sentí disminuido por mi invalidez y el embarazo pero como ahora era un prisionero, no me dejé deprimir y continué en alerta.”_

_“Pensé en Moira y cómo debía sentirse después de que sus jefes la obligaran a someterse a la hipnosis y revelar secretos que ella había jurado de corazón guardarlos. Pensé en ella para no pensar en Erik, ni en mi situación, ni en el bebé.”_

_“A las ocho en punto de la noche llegó una enfermera con mi cena. El guardia que custodiaba la entrada a mi habitación le abrió y ambos se desplomaron en el piso. Yo me incorporé con más rapidez que lo que mis fuerzas me lo permitían.”_

_“Se acercaron al umbral una sonriente Emma Frost y un enigmático Azazel.”_

_“-Así que aquí está el famoso Charles - me trasmitió Emma mentalmente, sonriendo burlona y enigmática. Yo la miré sin comprender -. Vinimos a buscarlo, profesor – continuó a través de la telepatía -. Magneto nos ordenó que los rescatáramos a usted y a su hijo.”_

_“Antes de que yo reaccionara, Azazel me tomó de la mano y los tres nos teletransportamos. Abrí los ojos en una de las salas de hielo. Raven me estaba esperando allí con una silla de ruedas.”_

••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Cara a Cara

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”.

Capítulo Cinco: Cara A Cara

_“Raven me ayudó a sentarme en la silla de ruedas. La observé y antes de que intentara leerle la mente, Emma se adelantó. “_

_“-Ya le dije que Magneto nos ordenó que lo rescatáramos, profesor. Parecía sumamente interesado en usted – se aproximó a mi oído y añadió -. A veces se quita el casco y puedo leerlo, no deja de pensar en usted.”_

_“Solo la miré, desafiante. Ella sonrió. Sentí que Raven movía la silla y que lo hacía nerviosa, con la mente confundida.”_

_“-¿Me estás llevando a mi nueva recámara? – pregunté para romper el hielo, mientras nos alejábamos de Emma y Azazel.”_

_“-Así es, Charles – contestó distraída.”_

_“Me llevó por un pasillo estrecho hasta una puerta solitaria. Empujó la silla hacia adentro. Se trataba de una habitación sencilla y limpia. Había una cama, dos sillas y máquinas para controlar mi embarazo. Se notaba que Erik había tomado las precauciones para alojarme.”_

_“-Somos precavidos – bromeó Raven.”_

_“Le sonreí mientras ella me ayudaba a acostarme con ligereza. Su condición de mutante la provee de una fuerza asombrosa y no le costó alzarme. Le pedí que me ayudara a acomodarme de costado por el fastidioso peso del vientre.”_

_“-¿Estás cómodo? – me preguntó, ubicándome la almohada.”_

_“-Gracias – le sonreí directo a los ojos. Vi que tenía una mirada triste.”_

_“-¿No vas a leerme la mente?”_

_“-No, Raven.”_

_“-No necesitas hacerlo, ¿cierto? – suspiró -. Erik, Magneto, no ha vuelto a mencionarte desde tu visita. Sin embargo, su silencio dice mucho. Está más callado y reservado que de costumbre. Emma ha tratado de leerlo un montón de veces – agregó con furia -. ¡Lo que daría esa entrometida para que él le hiciera caso!”_

_“-Al igual que tú – contesté.”_

_“Raven me miró, confundida y desesperada.”_

_“-No te leí la mente – le aseguré, riendo para tranquilizarla -. Él te gusta y eres una persona extraordinaria. Erik ejerce un magnetismo sobre las personas, no solo sobre los metales.”_

_“-Hoy nos reunió y nos dijo que los de la CiA te habían capturado, que llevabas ocho meses de embarazo por tu condición mutante, y que teníamos que rescatarte. Él mismo ideó el plan. Le importas.”_

_“-Como puedes notar, mi condición es cierta – afirmé, acariciándome el vientre.”_

_“Raven se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la cama. Se veía más aliviada.”_

_“-No sabía que los hombres mutantes podían concebir.”_

_“-Tampoco yo lo supe.”_

_“De haberlo sabido, habrías sido más precavido – rió y, por un instante, olvidó su pena. Luego se puso seria -. Ahora entiendo que cuando nos visitaste meses atrás, le contaste que estabas esperando a su hijo. Tiene que ser de él, sino no te hubieras molestado en venir.”_

_“Yo asentí.”_

_“Raven echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Había vuelto a entristecerse.”_

_“-Emma, tú. . . yo. Como dices, su magnetismo es fascinante – se mantuvo un rato pensativa -. Azazel vendrá a examinarte y a ponerte el suero.”_

_“-De acuerdo – acepté.”_

_“Raven se levantó y se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente, igual que cuando nos separamos en la playa.”_

_“-No tienes nada que temer, Charles. Aquí todos somos mutantes.”_

_“-Gracias, Raven.”_

_“Ella se marchó. Al quedar solo, moví la cabeza y observé el techo de hielo. Pensé que en este iglú aislado me encontraba a salvo de la CIA, al menos por el momento. Más adelante me pondría en contacto telepáticamente con mis pupilos, aunque no deseaba que me trasladaran a la mansión. Este lugar parecía más seguro.”_

_“Después pensé en la tristeza de Raven por su amor a Erik y la distancia que él le mostraba. Ejercía ese poder hipnótico sobre las personas. Quizás era la pasión con la que defendía sus ideales, o tal vez la confianza ciega que se tenía a sí mismo, o simplemente el misterio que resultaban su cerebro y su corazón. “_

_“Así que no se había olvidado de mí. Era probable que después de que me fuera, se hubiera interesado por el niño por ser suyo, o, tal vez, le interesaba yo. Me sentí un estúpido, un estúpido idealista enamorado por pensar así. Podía leer las mentes, influir sobre las personas, pero había cometido la torpeza de enamorarme. Claro que no perdonaba a Erik la frialdad con la que me había tratado y solo aceptada estar encerrado en su fortaleza por protección. No soy una persona que olvide fácilmente y su agravio había sido profundo.”_

_“Azazel se presentó más tarde y me examinó. Afortunadamente mi hijo y yo nos encontrábamos bien. Yo tenía la presión un tanto elevada pero era natural con la tensión que había sufrido. Llegó Raven con la comida, cené y me quedé dormido enseguida. Al despertarme vi a Erik sentado junto a mí.”_

 

Scott Summers, el hermano mayor de Alex, lo interrumpió pidiéndole autorización para entrar.

-La toma de la planta y la declaración de Magneto nos tienen confundidos, profesor – explicó el joven nervioso -. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Charles se acarició la barba.

-No es conveniente intervenir todavía. Debemos continuar alertas.

-¿Vamos a aguardar a que el gobierno nos pida ayuda?

-Eso no ocurrirá – replicó Charles, alejando la silla del escritorio para mirarla de frente -. Sabes que el gobierno no nos ve con buenos ojos y el comportamiento de Magneto empeoró el panorama.

-Logan está inquieto.

-Todos lo estamos – aseveró Charles con firmeza. Conocía el poco aprecio que Summers y Wolverine se tenían entre sí -. Logan no me desobedecerá. Hay que esperar un tiempo más. No creo que la intención de Erik sea destruir a la raza humana con bombas nucleares.

-Ha sido su deseo desde que lo conocemos – respondió Scott -. Pero si usted ordena que aguardemos, aguardaremos, profesor.

Charles asintió. El joven lo despidió y cerró la puerta del despacho. Había pensado proponerle al profesor que averiguara las intenciones de Magneto usando Cerebro, pero luego recordó que con el casco eso era imposible.

•••••••••••••••••••••

_“-Azazel dice que te encuentras bien.”_

_“Apenas lo miré. Debí haberle agradecido pero su presencia me recordó nuestra discusión, su frialdad, los meses de soledad y los problemas y los miedos que tuve que afrontar. Ahora me había ayudado, cierto, pero la CIA ni siquiera me habría secuestrado en primer lugar si él no me hubiera abandonado como a un estorbo. Estorbo, me enfurecí al recordar que así había llamado a nuestro hijo.”_

_“-Ordené tu rescate porque eres uno de los nuestros y estabas en problemas – continuó Erik. Poner las cartas sobre la mesa pero con la jugada planificada era típico de él -. No tengo a Cerebro como tú pero sí una base de comunicaciones importante. Habrás visto las antenas en el techo desde el helicóptero. Vigilo a cada mutante que conozco y cuando los hombres molestan a uno, vamos en su ayuda. En tu colegio, intentas insertarnos en la sociedad, aquí nosotros nos protegemos de ella.”_

_“-¿Para qué me dices esto? – recriminé -. Ya me dejaste en claro que no te importamos ni nuestro hijo ni yo la última vez que estuve aquí.”_

_“-No es que no me importes, Charles – admitió, mirándome intensamente -. Nuestros caminos son diferentes porque nuestras historias lo han sido. Ves la vida con esperanza, yo como un espacio donde debo sobrevivir. No conoces todo mi pasado porque no has leído todo sobre mí. Tengo mis razones para alejar a las personas. “_

_“-Y lastimarlas – añadí enojado -. No hablo de mí sino de Raven. Tú eres el culpable de su tristeza.”_

_“Erik me miró con falsa confusión.”_

_“-¿Qué te dijo Mystique? Parece que estuvieron platicando de sus sentimientos. ¿Los comprendiste finalmente, viejo amigo?”_

_“Me enfurecí más. Erik estaba siendo demasiado cruel: sabía que Raven lo amaba y disfrutaba despreciándola.”_

_“-Entonces, también tú lo sabes y lo disfrutas.”_

_“-Lo sé pero no lo disfruto, Charles – explicó con calma -. Los sentimientos de esa joven son dolorosos. Vivió durante años enamorada de ti, siguiéndote a todas partes y tratando de llamar tu atención, pero tú solo la veías como a una mascota tierna de color azul.”_

_“-¿De qué estás hablando? – exigí desconcertado.”_

_“Entonces, recordé y comprendí: la irritación de Raven cuando yo invitaba a mujeres atractivas y desconocidas en los bares, la inesperada obsesión por su aspecto, las veces que me había pedido que la invitara a salir, las veces que se había dormido en mis brazos mientras preparaba mi tesis, su fidelidad incondicional, su compañía constante. Recién caí en la cuenta que la noche que tuvo relaciones con Erik había corrido a verme a mí, desnuda, espetándome (ahora lo entendía) que era una mujer ardiente y deseable, y no más la niña azul como yo la trataba.”_

_“Raven había estado enamorada de mí todo el tiempo. Se había marchado con Erik porque yo no le había hecho caso, o, tal vez, por celos hacia Moira. Suspiré: ella no estaba triste porque Erik iba a tener un hijo sino porque era yo quien se lo daría.”_

_“-Hasta luego, Charles – Erik interrumpió mi pensamiento -. En el respaldo de la cama hay un timbre. Presiónalo cuando necesites algo. En un rato te acercarán la cena. Trata de descansar.”_

_“No respondí. Al salir cerró la puerta, mientras yo cerraba los ojos. Esperé a que fuera Raven quien me trajera la cena para que platicáramos sin saber cómo enfocaría el tema para no lastimarla, pero vino Emma. Después me quedé dormido y a la medianoche me desperté con contracciones.”_

 

••••••••••••••••

Andrew no sabía por qué lo habían retirado de la escuela temprano. La pasaba bien con sus compañeros aunque soñaba con aprender en el colegio de su padre. Charles le había prometido que recién asistiría cuando cumpliera ocho y para eso todavía faltaban dos años.

Mientras Alex lo acompañaba al coche, preguntó qué pasaba pero el muchacho no le dio mayores explicaciones. Se limitó a decirle que su padre se lo había pedido y tras indicarle que se ajustara el cinturón de seguridad, puso el motor en marcha.

Andrew veía distraído el paisaje desde la ventana. Dejaron atrás el cemento de la ciudad y tomaron la carretera rodeada de verde que llevaba a la mansión. El niño detenía la mirada en algún árbol frondoso o se entretenía siguiendo al sol, que se escondía y salía entre las nubes. Sentía una ligera pesadez en la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Estás cansado por lo de anoche? – preguntó Alex.

-Tal vez – respondió Andrew y se frotó los ojos. Bostezó.

Alex suspiró.

-Mira, Andy. Tienes un padre que es un genio y él va a encontrar la solución a tus pesadillas. Solo debes darle tiempo. Yo no tenía pesadillas pero sí un poder que no podía controlar y que me llevó a aislarme de todos. ¿Sabes quién me enseñó a manejarlo? Charles Xavier, tu padre. Si él pudo ayudarnos a mí, a Sean, a Hank y a todos los chicos que estudiamos aquí, podrá hacerlo contigo.

-Sé que papá me ayudará – afirmó el niño con convicción -. Solo – volvió a bostezar -. . . solo que mientras tanto tengo sueño.

Alex rió y olvidó por un instante la planta tomada por Magneto.

Andrew se masajeó la frente. No le dolía la cabeza pero la seguía sintiendo extraña. Pasó un coche en dirección contraria con una familia con hijos pequeños.

-La gente es diferente a nosotros.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Alex sin prestarle atención. En el espejo retrovisor había detectado un resplandor en el cielo. Parecía una estrella pero era absurdo que se distinguiera con tanta luz en plena mañana.

-Porque no hacen las cosas que ustedes pueden hacer. Si mis compañeros tienen pesadillas, sus papás no pueden leerles lo que piensan.

El joven olvidó la luz y lo miró.

-Hay ciertas cosas que no deberías hablar con tus compañeros.

-No es eso. Hoy Peter contó en la entrada que tuvo una anoche y sus padres le dieron agua pero no le leyeron lo que pensaba. Yo no pregunté nada – se defendió.

Alex dejó de prestarle atención. La luz se había intensificado porque se les estaba acercando. La estrella o lo que fuera, se movía en dirección al coche. Apretó el acelerador.

Andrew también la notó desde la ventana.

-¿Qué es eso? Parece que nos sigue.

Alex calculó que no faltaba mucho para que entraran en un túnel. Siguió con el pie en el acelerador. Por estar alejados de la ciudad, ya no había tránsito. Esquivó un par de coches y pasó por debajo del túnel. Al salir, la luz había desaparecido.

-¿Qué crees que pasó con la nave? – preguntó Andrew.

-¿Nave?

-Sí, esa luz que se movía en el cielo. Leí en una revista de Sean, que la gente de otros planetas nos visita en esas naves.

Pronto apareció el camino que los desviaba hacia la mansión. Habían perdido la nave, estrella, o lo que fuera pero igual Alex se mantuvo alerta el resto del viaje. Cuando llegaron, Andrew fue directo a cambiarse y luego a la biblioteca a terminar su tarea pronto para poder jugar. Hank se ofreció a ayudarlo en su trabajo de matemáticas mientras esperaba órdenes del Profesor. De pronto, el niño sintió migraña y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el muchacho.

Con lágrimas, Andrew se mordió los labios.

-¿Qué tienes, Andy? – se preocupó Hank.

Andrew gritó. Acto seguido, se desvaneció la mesa y su mejilla impactó en la mesa.

Angustiado, Hank le palmeó el rostro.

-¿Andy? Vamos, pequeño – trató de despertarlo pero el niño no reaccionaba. Con desesperación, lo cargó en brazos y salió al pasillo. Allí se cruzó con Sean -. Lo llevaré a su recámara. Llama al Profesor.

Sean miró a Andrew inconsciente y corrió al despacho de Xavier.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	6. Ayuda Inesperada

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”.

Capítulo Seis: Ayuda Inesperada

 

-Andrew. Responde, hijo.

Andrew se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando en un cielo negro, plagado de estrellas centellantes. La cabeza ya no le dolía y pronto comprendió que nada le lastimaba porque no podía sentir más su cuerpo. Se observó los brazos y las manos: estaban traslúcidos, su piel y sus músculos se habían convertido en un velo transparente. De repente oyó muchas voces, infinitas, algunas lejanas, otras cercanas. Las estrellas titilaron con más fuerza. Notó que el sonido le llegaba de aquellos astros y sin saber cómo, comprendió que se trataba del cerebro de las personas. Aquellas luces eran las mentes de la gente y él podía oír qué pensaban. Desorientado, recorrió el espacio con la mirada pero estaba solo en medio del universo. Nadie iba a ayudarlo. Andrew comenzó a desesperarse y tuvo miedo.

\--Andrew – oyó que su padre lo llamaba desde lejos.

-¡Papá! – se alivió.

-Estoy cerca de ti, hijo mío. Sigue mi voz.

Andrew volteó hacia donde le llegaba el llamado y comenzó a mover los brazos y las piernas, como si nadara, para acercársele. 

-¿Dónde estás, papá?

-Sigue mi voz. Ya estás llegando.

Andrew voló a más velocidad, y a medida que lo hacía, notó que volvía a sentir su cuerpo y a ver su piel. Al cabo de un rato, el cielo oscuro se iluminó y el niño se encontró dentro de un corredor de un blanco pulcro y resplandeciente. Al final del pasillo, estaba su padre de pie.

-¡Papá! – quiso correr hacia sus brazos pero se detuvo en seco, en actitud suspicaz -. ¿Puedes caminar, padre?

-No, hijo – le explicó Charles suavemente -. Este corredor es tu memoria y estoy aquí como una representación en tu mente. Mi cuerpo no es real pero mi voz sí lo es. Ven conmigo. Vine a buscarte para ayudarte a despertar.

Entusiasmado, Andrew corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó su padre.

El niño asintió. 

Charles lo tomó de la mano con firmeza para guiarlo hacia la salida. De pronto, Andrew sintió que una energía invisible y violenta lo jalaba para separarlo de su progenitor. Entró en pánico y se aferró a su brazo con ambas manos.

-¡Andrew! – exclamó Charles y se plantó en su sitio para sujetarlo -. ¡Resiste!

El niño presionó el agarre con toda su fuerza pero fue inútil. Sus dedos se deslizaron, se soltó y su padre no pudo asirlo. 

La energía succionó al pequeño como un embudo y lo separó de su progenitor.

-¡Papá! – aulló desesperado -. ¡Auxilio!

Su padre desapareció junto con el corredor y Andrew volvió a encontrarse en el espacio oscuro. Ya no había luces ni voces, y el silencio le provocó más miedo.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Hank y Sean observaron al profesor, que dejó de concentrarse, apartó la mano de la frente de su hijo y abrió los ojos. Andrew seguía inconsciente, acostado boca arriba en la cama. 

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Sean ansioso.

Charles no les respondió. Estaba triste y lejano, y solo su habilidad para conservar la calma impedía que entrara en pánico. 

-¿Profesor? – apremió Hank -. ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?

-Intentaré despertarlo más tarde – contestó Xavier finalmente -. No es conveniente perturbarlo ahora – movió la silla hacia atrás -. Por favor, necesito quedarme con él a solas.

-Claro – respondieron los jóvenes y cerraron la puerta.

Charles suspiró. Se sentía impotente. Comprendía que Andrew estaba desarrollando poderes semejantes a los suyos pero aunque él también había experimentado los cambios a esa misma edad, no recordaba que hubieran sido tan drásticos. Tal vez el hecho de que su otro progenitor también fuera mutante, podría tener relación con la intensidad de los poderes de su hijo. Como le había explicado a Hank, no era conveniente entrar tan pronto a la mente del niño y no le quedó más opción que esperar.

Después de un rato levantó la mirada y se encontró con una niña de unos doce años, de piel morena y cabello blanco.

-Disculpe, profesor – interrumpió la pequeña en voz baja -. Me dijeron que Andrew se había enfermado y quería verlo.

Charles la miró directo a los ojos.

-No necesitas esconderte de mí, Raven – ordenó con firmeza.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, la niña creció y su tez y cabello mutaron hasta convertirse en Mystique.

-Fue sencillo colarme en la mansión, Charles – admitió con falsa modestia -. Vi a la niña en el jardín con otros estudiantes, escuché que la llamaban Ororo, y que comentaba que no había visto hoy a tu hijo, y decidí tomar su forma para entrar. Engañé a todos y como conozco este lugar como a la palma de mi mano, vine directo a tu recámara. Sabía que estarías aquí con él.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, Raven? – demandó Charles, yendo directo al grano.

-Magneto me ordenó que te entregara esto – Mystique le extendió un cofre, que había tenido escondido en el puño cerrado -. Dijo que curará a tu hijo.

Charles lo abrió. Adentro había una jeringa que contenía un líquido azul fosforescente.

-¿Qué sabe él de la salud de mi hijo?

Raven me miró a los ojos. No tenía más opción que confesarle la verdad, si él podía leer su mente.

-Fue Emma Frost quien anduvo indagando mentalmente a tus amigos sin que se dieran cuenta. Lo ha hecho con frecuencia desde que Andrew nació porque Magneto se lo ordenó. Él nunca ha usado la información para combatirte sino para saber cómo se encontraban los dos y para ayudarlos, como en este caso.

Charles no necesitó leerla para saber que estaba siendo sincera. Recordaba a la antigua Raven y todavía quedaban en Mystique rasgos de ella. Así que después de abandonarlos y desinteresarse durante seis años, Erik aún se preocupaba por Andrew y por él. En silencio, guardó el cofre con la jeringa en su bolsillo.

-Pediré a Hank que estudie el líquido – anuncié fríamente -. Si es una cura como dices, se la inyectaré a mi hijo.

-Tu hijo está sufriendo – reclamó Raven, enojada -. ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado?

-Porque se trata de mi hijo – respondió Charles con dureza. Enseguida, sintió remordimientos por tratarla así y suavizó el tono -. Gracias, Raven. Disfrázate de nuevo para salir de aquí. No creo que todos se alegren de verte rondando por la mansión.

-Hay algo más – guardó silencio -. Magneto desea que cuando Andrew despierte, vayas a la planta nuclear a platicar con él. Tiene algo que enseñarte.

-Entonces, su ayuda no es desinteresada – observó Charles, enarcando una ceja.

-Dice que lo que te mostrará salvará tu vida, la de tu hijo y la de todos nosotros, los mutantes.

-No sigo órdenes de nadie.

-Tampoco yo – contestó Raven -. Pero sé cuando escuchar si mi vida está en peligro.

Sin más que agregar, Mystique tomó una vez más la apariencia de Ororo Munroe. Saludó a su antiguo amigo asintiendo, y se retiró.

Al quedar nuevamente solo, Charles estudió el recipiente y observó a su pequeño. Andrew sufría con miedo y angustia. Hank podría demorar horas en estudiar el líquido y muy dentro de su corazón, sabía que Erik no lo engañaba. ¿Qué motivos podría tener para lastimar a su propio hijo sabiendo, además, que era mutante? Erik podía ser cruel, muy cruel, pero no se metería con uno de los suyos. 

Charles necesitaba confiar en él, y con la esperanza que nunca había perdido, desnudó el hombro del niño y le inyectó la jeringa. Pasaron cinco minutos, que le parecieron eternos. De repente, la respiración de Andrew se hizo más profunda, su pecho comenzó a henchirse y aplanarse, hasta que tosió y abrió los ojos. Se encontró con su padre, que lo miraba con una sonrisa relajante.

-¡Papá! – gimió y Charles lo abrazó contra sí.

-Tranquilo – susurró -. Ya estás a salvo, Andrew – y la voz se le quebró.

El niño abrazó a su padre con más fuerza, volvía a sentirse en casa y volvía a sentirse seguro. La soledad, el miedo, las voces y la oscuridad se habían alejado y estaba junto a su progenitor. Lloró. Charles deshizo el abrazo para observarlo. Consideró que era demasiado pronto para entrar e indagar su mente, pero los ojos inocentes y alegres, y la emoción en su sonrisa le indicaron que su niño estaba bien.

-¡Papá! – exclamó Andrew ansioso -. Todo era oscuro. Yo estaba en el espacio con muchas estrellas. La gente hablaba y podía oír a todos a la vez.

-Cálmate, hijo – pidió Charles -. No debes excitarte, es conveniente que te relajes y descanses.

-¡Pero podía oír lo que la gente pensaba! – explicó el niño.

-¿Podías oír los pensamientos de los demás? – interrogó su padre interesado.

-Sí, papá – se sentó, sobrexcitado -. Igual que tú.

Maravillado, Charles permaneció en silencio. Al fin comprendía la habilidad de su hijo: sería un telépata como él. De esta manera quedaban explicadas las migrañas y las pesadillas. 

-Ahora que sabemos lo que puedes hacer, podré ayudarte – aseguró Charles, secándole las mejillas -. Tendrás mi misma habilidad, serás como tu padre – afirmó con orgullo.

Andrew asintió. Charles lo empujó para que se acostara de cuenta nueva, y lo arropó.

-Debes descansar – continuó -. Más adelante, cuando te sientas mejor, comenzaremos juntos a desarrollar esto.

-No quiero tener pesadillas otra vez – sollozó.

-No las tendrás.

-¿Estarás aquí conmigo cuando despierte?

-No me apartaré de tu lado – le aseguró Charles con confianza.

Andrew se acomodó de lado con las manos debajo de la mejilla. Estaba exhausto y cerró los ojos.

-Papá – murmuró casi vencido por el sueño -. Cuando eras niño, ¿también te pasó lo mismo que a mí?

-No – susurró -. Lo mío se dio de un día para el otro, fue instantáneo. Una mañana descubrí que podía escuchar lo que los demás pensaban. Era unos años mayor que tú cuando me sucedió. Al principio me asusté, y a diferencia de ti, no quise contarle a nadie. Mi padre ya había fallecido y no confiaba en mi madre como tú en mí – suspiró, acordándose de su progenitora, fría, distante y sufrida -. Aprendí a concentrarme para controlar mi don, y sentí que era el único de mi tipo hasta que conocí a otras personas que también tenían poderes especiales.

-¿Quién fue la primera persona que conociste?

-Se llama Raven – Charles pronunció su nombre con nostalgia -. Éramos niños cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Ella vivió muchos años conmigo.

-¿Dónde vive ahora? – bostezó Andrew.

-Algún día la conocerás.

-¿Crees que conozca más niños como yo?

-Sí, y los conoces, Andrew. Está tu amiga Ororo.

-Pero ella tiene más años que yo.

-Te refieres a niños de tu edad específicamente – comprendió Charles -. Deben existir y seguramente los conocerás cuando ingreses en esta academia. Pero ahora ya debes dormirte.

Y dicho y hecho, el cansancio ganó la batalla contra su mente agotada y el niño se durmió.

Charles permaneció velando su sueño y pensó que en cuanto despertara, visitaría a Erik en la mismísima planta nuclear. Quizás, aunque sus medidas parecieran drásticas, su antiguo amigo tendría buenas razones para haberla tomado.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	7. Lo Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers de "X-Men: Days Of Future Past"

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”

 

Capítulo Siete: Lo Inevitable

_“Como ya lo había investigado, las primeras contracciones fueron tolerables. Eran molestas, sí, pero cerré los ojos, respiré profundo y me concentré para tranquilizarme. Azazel entró a revisarme, tenía conocimientos de medicina y sabía cómo atenderme. Mientras me examinaba, quise pedirle que llamara a Raven para que me hiciera compañía pero reflexioné de inmediato que de una manera u otra acabaría pidiéndole perdón por no haber sabido entender sus sentimientos, y en pleno trabajo de parto no era el momento adecuado para enfrentar el tema.”_

_“Azazel se retiró. Sabía que no me había dejado solo: había una cámara monitoreándome de forma constante y él me aseguró que regresaría dentro de veinte minutos”_

_“Escribo estas notas para desahogarme pero no tengo intenciones de regodearme en mi propio sufrimiento así que solo añadiré que las horas pasaron lentas, entre la excitación que tenía y el dolor que sufría. Había aprendido técnicas de respiraciones pero cuando las contracciones se hicieron más dolorosas no me quedo otra que gritar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Para colmo, Azazel me auscultaba con firmeza y era tal la tensión de mi piel que el vientre me ardía bajo su toque.”_

_“-¿Cuándo piensas practicarme la maldita cesárea? – le espeté entre dientes._

_“-No habrá cesárea, Charles – oí que Erik entraba con su fría calma -. No tenemos los recursos ni Azazel la experiencia para practicarte una operación – llegó hasta los pies de la cama -. Queda descartado llevarte a un hospital. Darás a luz de forma natural.”_

_“-¡Eres un idiota! – grité, rechinando los dientes por el dolor -. ¡Un fanático! ¡Un asesino! ¿Quieres matarme para acabar con tu propio hijo? ¡Esto es porque me negué a abortar!”_

_“-Cálmate – me susurró. Llegó hasta la cabecera e intentó tocarme el pelo. Yo giré la cabeza con violencia para evitarlo -. Charles, escucha. Si pudiste concebir podrás dar a luz. Debes concentrarte para tranquilizarte.”_

_“-¡No me hables de concentración a mí, bastardo! – cerré los ojos con fuerza para calmarme. Gritando y maldiciendo me estaba volviendo patético. Sin embargo, el dolor lacerante y el terror, no miedo sino terror de morir junto a mi bebé sacaron la bestia escondida dentro de mí. Quizás Hank se sentiría orgulloso, pensé para no sufrir, mas el dolor era tan intenso que no podía ignorarlo.”_

_“Erik apoyó la mano sobre mi frente y se acercó a mi oído para murmurarme.”_

_“-No quiero matarte, ni vas a morir, Charles. Sé que tu cuerpo está preparado para dar a luz, no es un experimento caprichoso. Si me lo permites, me quedaré a tu lado. Quiero estar contigo ahora, Charles, por favor.”_

_“Por favor no era una frase digna del arrogante Erik Lehnsherr y el oírla me sacudió. Abrí los ojos y lo miré.”_

_“-No quiero morirme – le confesé con lágrimas -. Llévame a un hospital.”_

_“-No voy a entregarte a gente que los volverá ratas de laboratorio a tu hijo y a ti – respondió con calma -. No dejaré que te lastimen. Permíteme que te acompañe. No temas, podrás dar a luz.”_

_“El dolor me desconcentraba y no podía meterme en su mente para que me obedeciera. Pero no quería ya hacerlo. Ahora comprendí cómo Erik había conseguido persuadir a Raven y a todos sus seguidores. Convencía porque era sincero. No necesitaba leerlo para saber que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Creí en sus palabras y sentí que no me iba a morir y que estaba preparado para dar a luz naturalmente.”_

_“Azazel, que todo ese tiempo se había mantenido callado, me examinó.”_

_“-La dilatación es completa – le avisó a Erik.”_

_“Mi amigo asintió.”_

_“-Prepáralo – me miró a los ojos -. Sigue las instrucciones de Azazel. Yo permaneceré a tu lado, si así lo deseas. ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Charles?”_

_“Asentí con firmeza.”_

_“Erik me sonrió, mientras me apretaba la mano.”_

_“Volteé para no mirarlo. ¡Dios mío! Sus ojos me estaban transmitiendo dulzura a través de esa sonrisa genuina y no lo soportaba. Erik era rudo porque solo sabía sobrevivir en un mundo que veía como un campo de batalla enemigo, pero notar ese cariño hacia mí me hacía volver a amarlo con locura. No deseaba eso, odiaba sentir amor hacia él.”_

_“No sé si Erik notó o no mi reacción porque estaba demasiado ofuscado para leerle la mente. Azazel me alzó la camisa para desnudarme el estómago y me separó las piernas.”_

_“-Estoy paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo – le recordé. Por supuesto que sabía que mis piernas no intervendrían para empujar el feto pero (ahora lo reconozco y no lo niego) me sentía asustadísimo y necesitaba que me consolaran.”_

_“-Por eso te acomodaré en la cama – contestó Erik, mientras me reclinaba contra el respaldo para que pudiera dar a luz.”_

_“Con unos soportes en las pantorrillas, Azazel elevó mis piernas y me las mantuvo apartadas. Erik se sentó en el colchón a mi lado. Con un brazo me rodeó la espalda y apoyó la otra mano sobre mi vientre.”_

_“-Debes pujar con todas tus fuerzas cuando Azazel te lo ordene – me explicó -. No tengas miedo, Charles. Es doloroso, créeme que lo sé, pero todo saldrá bien.”_

_“Asentí. De repente, llegó una contracción más fuerte que las anteriores y Azazel me dio la orden. No podía doler tanto y, sin embargo, dolía. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando y rechinando los dientes. Lloraba y estrujaba las sábanas con los dedos. Sentía las mano de Erik ejerciendo presión para ayudar a la criatura a salir.”_

_“Azazel me ordenaba cuando pujar y cuando descansar. A pesar de mis miedos, percibía cómo el bebé se abría paso hacia un canal que hasta ese momento no sabía que existiera. Erik mostraba una paciencia increíble. Me alentaba cuando debía pujar y me masajeaba los hombros cuando tomaba aliento. Estaba tan adolorido que no lo recuerdo bien pero sentí que una vez me besó la mejilla cerca de los labios.”_

_“El bebé salió de mi cuerpo. Su llanto fue el sonido más dulce que hubiera oído. Azazel lo examinó y arropó con una sábana.”_

_“-Es un niño – declaró.”_

_“-Tú y tu hijo son sobrevivientes como yo – me felicitó Erik.”_

_“Lloré. Azazel lo limpió y me lo entregó envuelto. Lo recibí ansioso y lo desnudé para contemplarlo y sentirlo. Ahora lloraba de alegría.”_

_“-¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre? – preguntó Erik que permanecía sentado a mi lado pero sin mirar al bebé.”_

_“-Pensé en Andrew – contesté -. Andrew Francis. ¿Qué opinas? – volteé hacia él.”_

_“-Es un nombre adecuado – sonó frío y distante, como si el haberme visto con la criatura en brazos hubiera despertado en él algún trauma -. Felicitaciones, Charles.”_

_“Lo miré desconcertado. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?”_

_“Erik dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.”_

_“Me volví hacia mi hijo. Andrew era perfecto. El solo verlo bastó para darme cuenta de que mi sacrificio y sufrimiento durante nueve meses bien habían valido la pena. Le besé la frente y murmuré un gracias a Dios y a la vida porque al fin mi existencia cobraba sentido.”_

Charles dejó la pluma y guardó las notas en su bolsillo. Estaba sentado junto a la cama donde Andrew dormía profundamente, sin pesadillas. Se lo notaba relajado. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y reconoció que ya era hora de viajar a la planta. Pensó que mientras antes finiquitase el asunto con Erik y lo persuadiera de abandonar la planta nuclear, más rápido regresaría con su hijo. Estaba orgulloso de que se hubiera convertido en un telépata como él. Lo ayudaría, le enseñaría y lo estimularía.”

Convencido de que Andrew no despertaría aún, fue a su despacho a dejar las notas y, más tarde, a ordenarle a Hank que preparara el avión para partir cuanto antes. Hank disimuló bien sus sentimientos al escuchar que Mystique se había colado disfrazada en la mansión, y se alegró al saber que el niño se había recuperado. No le pareció la mejor idea viajar a convencer a Magneto pero era Charles quien daba las órdenes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Con el avión supersónico que Hank había construido volaron a la planta de Arizona, seguros de que los radares no lo captarían. Charles se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, pensando en el inminente encuentro con su antiguo amigo. Recordó el juego de ajedrez que guardaba en su jet privado y recordó las innumerables partidas que habían disputado. También recordó las bromas de Erik sobre la ventaja que tenía al poder leerle las jugadas pero Charles siempre había sido honesto: jamás usó su habilidad para ganarle.

-Por las noches sigo estudiando la manera de anular mi gen mutante para verme normal – Hank interrumpió su pensamiento. Al ser un genio podía pilotear y mantener una charla -. Creo que estoy cerca de la cura.

Charles sonrió. Entendía por qué el muchacho mencionaba el tema de su aspecto físico: Raven había regresado a la mansión y Hank seguía enamorado de ella.

-Es una buena noticia, Hank.

-Si lo consigo, habré encontrado una solución para el regeneramiento de las células. Eso le ayudaría a tu columna.

-¿Estás diciendo que encontrarías la solución para que volviera a caminar? – inquirió Charles, más interesado.

-Es una posibilidad.

-Gracias – suspiró Charles -. Es una grata sorpresa saber que puedo recuperar mis piernas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Erik estaba en el centro de operaciones, observando los monitores con la muchedumbre afuera, cuando sintió el metal del avión aunque los radares no captaron nada. Azazel y Angel mantenían cautivos a los científicos en una habitación aislada. Magneto se puso su casco, única protección para que Charles no accediera a su mente, y se dirigió a la azotea donde estaba el helipuerto. Apenas llegó, el viento de los motores hizo flamear su capa.

El avión aterrizó y Charles bajó por la rampa en su silla, tras ordenarle a Hank que no saliera.

-Charles – lo saludó Magneto.

-Erik – asintió su viejo amigo.

-Sígueme que hay algo que debo enseñarte.

Pero Charles no se movió.

-Sabes que esta no es la solución, Erik. Montando estos espectáculos solo consigues que la gente nos tema. Tú mismo me dijiste una vez que el temor produce el odio y el odio produce la guerra. ¿Sabes cuántas vidas se perderían?

-No estoy para filosofías – cortó Magneto -. Hay algo importante que debes ver y luego dime si la especie humana ya no dio el primer paso hacia la guerra.

-Erik, vine para disuadirte . . .

-No, Charles – volvió a interrumpirlo, esta vez con firmeza -. Viniste porque curé a tu hijo y te sientes en deuda. Hablando de tu hijo, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que sufriera tanto tiempo esas pesadillas terribles? Esperaste demasiado cuando podrías haber hallado la solución. ¿Acaso no vive Beast contigo?

-Si vas a sacarme en cara lo que hago o no hago por Andrew te recuerdo que es hijo mío solamente, y me niego a que tú me des consejos – dejó en claro Charles.

Erik lo miró fijo.

-Quedó claro que aún me odias después de ocho años.

-No te odio – Charles suspiró profundo -. Enséñame lo que debas enseñarme. Tengo que volver con él.

Magneto lo guió a través de las escaleras hasta el subsuelo de la planta. Como los peldaños le impedían manejar la silla, Erik se ubicó en el respaldo y lo acarreó con sumo cuidado. Abajo se toparon con una puerta de metal grueso que el hombre rajó con un meneo de sus manos como si se tratara de una hoja de papel.

Charles tomó el control de su silla y entró, observando cauteloso y curioso. Adentro había una máquina gigante con un cañón, parecida al telescopio de un observatorio astronómico.

-¿Puedes decir qué es? – lo desafió Erik.

Charles sacudió las manos, ignorante.

-Puede ser cualquier cosa. Tratándose de una planta nuclear, me atrevo a pensar en algún arma atómica.

-Acertaste – contestó Erik y apuntó con la mano hacia el metal del cañón para moverlo directo a una pared -. Con el estudio del átomo y la cuántica, los maravillosos científicos que Azazel y Angel vigilan arriba, han descubierto cómo abrir portales dimensionales. Esta máquina es la llave hacia las puertas de otros mundos. ¿Sabes cómo me enteré de que esta belleza existía? Mystique se metió en las oficinas del FBI y encontró el informe. ¿Sabes cuál es uno de los fines con que la pondrán en práctica? Enviar a las personas peligrosas como nosotros a otros mundos. Esta es la nueva arma que la humanidad tiene contra nosotros – señaló la máquina -. Así quieren eliminarnos de la Tierra.

Charles sacudió la cabeza, mitad aturdido y mitad escéptico.

-Supongamos que esta máquina sirve para lo que tú dices, ¿cuál sería tu plan? ¿Robarla? ¿Enviar a todos los no mutantes a otro mundo?

-No dejas de burlarte porque no confías en mí – recriminó Erik, mirándolo con bronca -. ¿Crees que esto es un delirio mío?

-No quise decir eso – se disculpó Charles y giró las ruedas hacia atrás para retroceder algunos pasos.

-Si no tuviera este casco, ya me habrías manipulado como a un niño para que abandonáramos la planta, ¿cierto, viejo amigo?

-Erik, escucha – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón -. Perdona si mi escepticismo te lastimó, no fue esa mi intención, solo que esto que estás explicando es demasiado avanzado para la ciencia actual.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que deliro?

-Tampoco dije eso. Espera – Charles se apretó la sien porque sintió como si alguien hubiera intentado penetrarla. Pero solo estaban Erik y él, y su antiguo amigo no era telépata -. Hay alguien más aquí – advirtió, mirando hacia todos lados.

Erik se puso en alerta.

-Se supone que solo estamos tú y yo.

-Grave error de percepción, Magneto – oyeron a Emma Frost decirlo con sorna.

Ambos hombres voltearon hacia la entrada donde la mujer de diamante entró, sosteniendo a un adormecido Andrew, a quien le apuntaba en la cabeza.

-¡Andrew! – gritó Charles.

El niño estaba de pie pero con la gacha y los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido y ella lo había sacado de la mansión y traído hasta allí controlándolo a través de la mente.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Emma? – reclamó Erik furioso -. Suelta al hijo de Charles.

-También es tu hijo, Erik – contestó la joven -. Charles siempre fue especial para ti y tu interés por este niño es la prueba. Cuando me invitaste a unirme, creí que serías como Shaw, un líder convencido de conquistar el mundo. Pero no has sido más que su sombra. ¿Sabes cuánta gente hay con mis poderes? Solo yo, y me desperdiciaste.

-No vengas a montar un espectáculo de mujer despechada – amonestó Erik -. Cuando te invité a unirte a mí, jamás te prometí el mundo.

Charles quiso entrar en la mente de Emma pero ella se convirtió enseguida en diamante. Entonces, apuntó hacoa su hijo para tranquilizarlo, pero Andrew seguía durmiendo profundamente.

-Emma, el problema que tengas con Magneto, resuélvelo con él pero deja a mi hijo en paz.

-De ninguna manera – contestó la mujer con rabia mal contenida, y con el niño a su lado, se acercó al cañón -. Ningún hombre, mujer, persona, nunca me tomó en cuenta – confesó con furia -. Creí que eras diferente, Erik, que tenías otros ideales, ahora tengo que inmolarme para que me tomes en cuenta.

-¡Erik, por lo que más quieras! ¡Detenla! – gritó Charles, desesperado.

Magneto comenzó a mover el cañón hacia otro ángulo.

-Muy tarde, querido – sonrió Emma y disparó hacia el tablero.

Erik desvió la bala hacia la pared. Emma disparó tres veces más y aunque dos cambiaron su curso, la tercera impactó en el tablero de la máquina. Fuera de control, el aparato se encendió y en un parpadeo, el arma poderosa disparó con un fuerte estruendo. Charles y Erik se enceguecieron con una luz radiante que invadió el recinto. Duró unos segundos y se esfumó. La máquina quedó completamente arruinada.

Charles miró desesperado hacia donde estaba su hijo pero vio que tanto Andrew como Emma habían desaparecido.

-¡Andrew! – gritó y se arrojó de la silla.

Erik corrió hacia él y lo abrazó para frenarlo.

-¡No puede ser cierto! – Charles gritaba y lloraba, tratando de zafar de sus brazos -. ¡Andrew! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!

Erik se limitó a sostenerlo con más fuerza, mientras con tristeza se aliviaba de no haber formado nunca un vínculo con Andrew para no repetir nuevamente su trauma secreto.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Cuando Logan llegó a la mansión en el año 1973, se encontró con un hombre destrozado, que lo había perdido absolutamente todo. Hank había conseguido el suero para reparar su columna y Charles había vuelto a caminar. Un mísero consuelo ante la magnitud de su tragedia.

La escuela se había cerrado a causa de la Guerra de Vietnam y Hank había usado eso de excusa para que Logan entendiera su depresión. Pero a Charles lo había destruido la pérdida de su hijo. La máquina había quedado inservible después del impacto y meses más tarde, el Gobierno decidió convertirla en chatarra, cancelar el proyecto y destruir los planos. Hank había pasado dos años obsesionado con la manera de abrir portales dimensionales y aún lo seguía intentando. Había conseguido de manera clandestina las notas de uno de los científicos involucrados antes de que las destruyeran, pero le habían servido poco y nada. Aún así, todavía no perdía las esperanzas pero su mentor ya se había dado por vencido.

Charles odiaba a Erik porque en el fondo se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber podido proteger a Andrew. Pensaba que si hubiera permanecido en la mansión en lugar de viajar a jugar de héroe, Emma no habría podido llevarse a su hijo, y esta idea fue la que hizo que ya no pudiera controlar las voces de la gente y necesitara del suero para anular sus poderes. Después de la explosión, el equipo de SWAT invadió la planta y Magneto se alejó volando con el poder que le conferían los metales del lugar. Charles había permanecido llorando en el suelo hasta que Hank, convertido en Beast, lo alzó con sus garras para llevarlo al avión.

Erik se convirtió en el criminal más buscado del país hasta que lo atraparon acusándolo del asesinato de JFK. Charles vio las noticias en la tele mientras bebía su tercer vaso de whisky, con los ojos rojos del llanto y el cansancio, y las venas laceradas por las inyecciones continuas.

Por eso, cuando decidió ayudar a Logan a liberar a Erik, se tuvo que enfrentar a su fantasma más temido. Su pasado, con su culpa y la pérdida de los que más había amado. Cuando abofeteó a Erik en el ascensor casi se rompió los dedos. El solo verlo le recordó cuando Magneto le ordenó que abortara, cuando lo rescató antes de dar a luz para abandonarlo después, y todos los años desaparecido mientras su hijo crecía. Pero lo abofeteó con violencia porque Erik no había podido detener a Emma y, por su culpa, había perdido a Andrew.

En el jet privado, Charles le reclamó que le había quitado a quienes amaba. Mencionaron a Raven, pero ambos sabían que se trataba de Andrew. Cuando se tranquilizaron, horas más tarde, Erik se acercó con el tablero de ajedrez para hacer las paces.

-No estoy de humor, muchas gracias – fue la respuesta fría y cortante.

Recién después de la confesión de que era inocente del asesinato del presidente Kennedy, Charles decidió abrirse un poco. Mientras jugaban en silencio, en la mitad de la partida, Erik se atrevió a sacar el tema.

-Después de lo que pasó en la planta, pensé mucho en ti.

Charles no alzó la vista del tablero y soltó el caballo que había estado a punto de mover.

-Mírate, te ves más muerto que vivo – continuó Erik, mostrando preocupación -. Me culpas de lo que le pasó a tu hijo pero yo no sabía que Emma . . .

-¡Cállate, Erik! – ordenó, furioso.

-No voy a callarme – respondió con calma -. Sé que llegaste a pensar si no te había invitado a la planta como una trampa para deshacerme de tu hijo, sé que pensaste que yo podía haber complotado con Emma. Lo hiciste, Charles, y te comprendo. Pero te juro por mi madre que yo no tuve nada que ver.

Charles miró hacia la ventanilla mientras parpadeaba.

-Pudiste haberlo salvado, Erik – se volvió hacia él con odio -. ¡Te vi desviar los misiles en Cuba y no pudiste detener una maldita bala! – colérico, se puso de pie y echó el tablero.

Desde su asiento, Logan abrió los ojos en alerta.

Erik miró a su antiguo amigo con tristeza.

-¿Me crees un monstruo que quiso matar a un niño inocente?

-No – replicó Charles con dureza y volvió a sentarse -. Te creo un egoísta que no usó sus poderes para salvar a mi hijo.

-Sufriste más de lo que imaginé – murmuró Erik.

-Perdí a mi hijo – le recordó Charles gélidamente -. No estás capacitado para imaginar lo que sufrí.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que sí?

Charles lo observó entre descreído e interesado. Entendió que Erik quería confesarse, pero era tal su rencor que replicó.

-No quiero hablar más del tema. Voy al baño – se levantó y enfiló hacia allí -. Odiaste a Andrew desde que supiste de su existencia así que jamás sentiste como un padre.

Erik volteó para seguirlo con la mirada, mientras que Logan, más tranquilo, encendió un habano. Hank seguía concentrado en la dirección de la nave pero también había escuchado la discusión.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Notas: Tardé en actualizar porque tras ver el adelanto donde mostraban a Charles y Erik discutiendo en el avión, pensé que podía servir para mi historia y quise esperar a ver la película. La vi el jueves por primera vez y el viernes por segunda, y ayer un poco online en una grabación de mala calidad. Reconozco que cuando ideé el fic, lo pensé sin conexión con “Days of Future Past, pero ese adelanto y la depresión de Charles comenzaron a darme vueltas y decidí adaptar la trama.

Para aquellos a quienes Andrew les cayó bien, les aseguro que esta historia tiene final muy feliz y esto lo incluye a él.

Espero que les gusten los cambios para crear un nexo entre ambas películas y que el fic no se aleje de ellas.

Besitos

Midhiel


	8. Fe

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”

Advertencia del capítulo: hay mención de una violación.

Capítulo Ocho: Fe

-Por favor, necesitamos que vuelvas a tener esperanza – le pidió el Charles del futuro cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

Charles echó un vistazo al porvenir con los jóvenes talentos mutantes que su mente guiaría y decidió que había motivos para luchar. Cuando regresó al 1973, se sentía otra persona. Había aprendido que no podía controlar las voces en su cabeza porque la culpa por la desaparición de su hijo no lo dejaba concentrarse más, y que el miedo que percibía Cerebro era el temor de que Andrew estuviera solo y sufriendo, o, peor aún, que la teleportación lo hubiera matado. Hizo un esfuerzo por conseguir la concentración de la que tanto se había jactado antes y con esta actitud, quiso volver a conectarse a la máquina. En el futuro no había visto a Andrew pero sí a Erik a su lado, los dos como guerreros unidos en un futuro apocalíptico, que Charles hoy podía revertir.

Cuando se puso nuevamente el casco, sometió a cerebro porque en lugar de permitirle que sintiera sus miedos, le mostró su esperanza: que en el futuro Erik y él estarían unidos, defendiendo una misma causa.

Finalmente, contra los pronósticos sombríos, Charles consiguió disuadir a Raven y cambiaron el curso de la Historia. Raven se convirtió en el símbolo de la paz entre las dos especies y Erik, en el fanático enceguecido por la supremacía del más fuerte.

Victoriosos y aliviados, Hank y Charles regresaron a la mansión. 

-Dame un poco del suero – pidió Charles dos noches después, mientras se masajeaba las piernas.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de tus poderes?

-Necesito usar las piernas, Hank – explicó -. Ya no lo usaré como una droga para escapar de mis problemas.

Confundido, el joven se acomodó los anteojos, pero, como otras tantas veces, fue a su laboratorio a obedecerlo.

Charles respiró profundo cuando sintió que el líquido se mezclaba en su corriente sanguínea, y en cuestión de minutos ya no necesitó la concentración para acallar las voces y sus piernas se movieron. Conmovido, se dirigió a su despacho y abrió con una llavecita el cajón de su escritorio. Allí, amarillentas, estaban las hojas que había escrito en el 69, sobre su relación con Erik y la venida al mundo de Andrew. Justamente su nacimiento había sido lo último que había relatado antes de la tragedia. Quiso leerlas, pero la presión fue demasiada y, devastado, se arrojó en la silla llorando. Arrojó los papeles en el cajón y lo cerró con violencia. Todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar la pérdida de su hijo.

De pronto, junto al cortinaje del ventanal entreabierto, vio a Erik.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – reclamó, secándose los ojos. Entonces, notó que tenía sobre la nuca una toalla manchada con sangre y recordó que Raven le había disparado.

-Anulaste tus poderes con el suero – dijo Magneto, soltando el casco que llevaba en la mano, y se apoyó, cansino, en el respaldo del sillón, que estaba más cerca. Se sentía mareado y débil -. Por eso no me sentiste entrar.

Charles llegó corriendo hasta él y lo ayudó a sentarse. Erik respiró profundo y añadió.

-Mi cara está en todos los televisores. No podía ir a ningún hospital.

Charles le apartó un poco la toalla para observar la herida. No era profunda, la bala apenas le había rasgado la piel pero sangraba, y el esfuerzo que había hecho para trasladarse hasta Nueva York, sumado al viento cuando volaba y a los dos días transcurridos, la habían ensuciado y estaba infectada. Le apoyó la mano sobre la frente sudorosa y notó que tenía fiebre.

-¡Hank! – llamó Charles -. ¡Ven a ayudarme, por favor!

Hank llegó desesperado, temiendo que el suero le hubiera causado algún daño colateral, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Magneto sentado en el sillón.

-Rápido, Hank – exhortó Charles -. Presiona la nuca y ayúdame a llevarlo a la recámara más cercana.

-La tuya es la única limpia y arreglada que está en este corredor, Charles.

-Llevémoslo allí – decidió sin titubear.

Erik se sentía tan débil que no podía ponerse de pie por sus propios medios. Hank y Charles se pasaron, cada uno, uno de sus brazos por el cuello para levantarlo y, lento y con cuidado, lo llevaron hasta la alcoba que quedaba a pocos metros. Lo acomodaron de costado sobre la cama con dosel y respaldo de roble para no lastimar la herida, y Charles le quitó los zapatos y le cubrió las piernas con el acolchado.

Hank fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y entre los dos le limpiaron la herida y lo curaron. Le dieron aspirinas para bajar la fiebre y antibióticos para la infección. Un par de horas después, cuando Erik se estaba recuperando, Hank se marchó para preparar la cena. Charles quedó con él en la recámara y cuando creyó que dormía, se dirigió a una mesa a buscar papeles.

-Quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu hijo – confesó Erik desde la cama.

Charles volteó hacia él.

-Te lo agradezco, pero Hank pasó estos cuatro años investigando sin resultados.

-Cambiaste tanto en estos años – observó Erik con decepción -. ¿Dónde está el hombre lleno de fe, que tenía una visión optimista de la humanidad y del futuro?

-Se volvió realista – replicó Charles. Recogió una carpeta gruesa y se le acercó con ella -. Aquí está la investigación de Hank, paso a paso. No sé de dónde consiguieron esa máquina pero no hay en la Tierra medios para construirla.

-Porque la máquina no era terrestre.

Con interés y asombro, Charles se sentó a su lado.

-¿La máquina no era de la Tierra? ¿Quiénes la trajeron? ¿Los extraterrestres?

-Algo así. Tengo datos y por eso quiero ayudarte.

Primero Charles se negó a creerle, pero luego algo caliente renació en su corazón: una mezcla de alegría y esperanza.

-Es verdad que te culpé del accidente – reconoció. Abrió la carpeta y la hojeó distraído -. Quise odiarte desde que me abandonaste en Cuba.

-Fuiste tú el que se alejó, Charles – recordó Erik con firmeza pero sin rencor -. Yo quería que lucháramos juntos, tú y yo, como hermanos, pero me respondiste que ya ninguno de los dos buscaba lo mismo. Partí sin ti de la playa porque no me dejaste otra opción.

-Cuando fui a contarte que esperaba a Andrew, me sugeriste que abortara.

Erik suspiró hondo. Una y otra vez Charles le sacaba en cara ese momento. Cuando ocurrió, él no imaginó que pudiera llegar a afectarle tanto.

-¿Quieres saber por qué pensé que sería la mejor opción para los dos?

Charles quiso responderle que porque estaba claro que no tenía corazón, pero prefirió callarse y esperar la respuesta.

Erik tomó aire porque iba a confesarle su secreto más íntimo.

-Cuando me contaste que esperabas a Andrew, lo que más deseé fue estar contigo y con él, Charles, y formar los tres una familia, pero no pude – confesó a media voz -. No pude por mi vida pasada, por mis propios recuerdos.

-Sentías miedo – repuso Charles con bronca -. Yo también lo sentí cuando me enteré pero me esforcé por superarlo para convertirme en padre.

-No se trataba del miedo a la paternidad – replicó Erik e hizo una pausa -. Ojalá fuera tan simple. Cuando me conociste, te metiste en mi cabeza y leíste todo sobre mí, o creíste hacerlo. Sin embargo, hay un trauma que guardo tan profundo que ni tú tuviste acceso a él. Sebastian Shaw me torturó física y mentalmente para despertar mis poderes, y llegó a abusar de mí, una y otra vez, durante meses, casi a diario. Más tarde descubrió que yo había concebido.

Charles empalideció porque jamás había imaginado un horror semejante. 

Los ojos de Erik se humedecieron, luchando contra sus recuerdos y su dolor.

-No creas que eso me dio un respiro – continuó -. Los abusos se detuvieron pero las torturas no. Shaw pasó del interés a la obsesión conmigo y me investigó y manipuló durante todo el embarazo. En el momento de dar a luz, les ordenó a los médicos que no me atendieran para ver cómo reaccionaba mi cuerpo. Solo controlaron mi dilatación y me presionaron el vientre para expulsar la criatura. Por eso sabía que podías dar a luz de manera natural y comprendía cuánto estabas sufriendo.

Charles se pasó la mano por los ojos.

-Tú sufriste más que yo, Erik – murmuró -. Me siento un tonto al haberte juzgado como lo hice. Estuviste en el parto para acompañarme y nos mantuviste ocultos para protegernos, a Andrew y a mí – guardó silencio porque no se atrevía a preguntarle qué había sido de la criatura.

Erik lo intuyó.

-Tuve gemelos: un niño y una niña. Shaw no me dejó conocerlos y no sé si llegaron al mundo sin vida o fallecieron poco después.

-Podrían estar vivos.

-No, Charles – contestó con gran tristeza -. Cuando buscaba a Shaw alrededor del mundo, encontré el informe de lo que me había hecho junto con las autopsias de mis hijos, así me enteré de que habían sido una pareja.

-Dios – suspiró Charles, conmovido -. Esto que me estás contando . . .

-No se lo conté jamás a nadie – Erik respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para soportar los recuerdos tan dolorosos -. Lo hice recién porque es la única manera de que entiendas mi comportamiento y no me sigas odiando. No soy el monstruo desalmado que juzgaste, Charles, tampoco un santo. Solo soy una persona que ha sufrido por vivir en un lugar y en una época en la que un grupo de gente se sentía superior y con derecho a eliminar a los demás. Hace un par de días, peleamos juntos para que la Historia no volviera a repetirse con Trask. Yo considero que los mutantes somos el estadio superior de la raza humana pero solo mato en defensa propia, nunca por placer como hicieron los nazis con mi pueblo.

Charles se secó los ojos. Se sentía emocionado como cuando su amigo le había permitido acceder a su recuerdo más profundo. En ese momento había descubierto que en el fondo Erik era una persona buena y vulnerable, ahora percibía lo mismo.

Hank entró con la cena y acomodó la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz. Observó que los dos hombres estaban taciturnos y se retiró discretamente, tras despedirse de ambos.

-¿Necesitas algo más? – quiso saber Charles cuando quedaron solos.

-Solo descansar, gracias – contestó Erik, estudiando la comida con cierta cautela.

Charles le enseñó un teléfono que colgaba de la pared, junto a la cama.

-Esta línea está conectada a toda la casa – explicó -. Hank la instaló cuando quedamos solos para que lo llamara si necesitaba algo. Alza el tubo y aprieta el cinco. El teléfono sonará en cualquier habitación y acudiremos a verte.

Erik asintió, mientras cortaba la carne.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, Charles. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu hijo. 

-Ahora necesitas dormir – repuso con la voz cargada de esperanza -. Mañana platicaremos. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Al llegar a la puerta, Charles se detuvo y volteó.

-No olvides que Andrew también es tu hijo, Erik. Perdiste a dos y ese dolor no puede repararse, pero lo tienes a él y me tienes a mí.

Conmovido, Erik dejó el tenedor sobre el plato para mirarlo.

-Gracias, Charles.

-Que descanses, viejo amigo – y cerró las dos hojas de la puerta.

••••••••••••••••••••

La cabeza de Charles era un torbellino. Aunque Hank lo esperaba en el comedor con la cena lista, enfiló derecho a su despacho y sacó del escritorio las hojas amarillentas. Se arrojó en la silla y leyó las notas con la esperanza renacida después de cuatro años.

••••••••••••••••••••

Erik durmió toda la mañana. Hank lo despertó solo para darle los medicamentos y el desayuno. Recién después del mediodía abrió los ojos, sintiéndose recuperado. La fiebre había cedido y la herida infectada estaba cicatrizando. Almorzó una comida liviana y luego Charles, de nuevo en silla de ruedas, y Hank se reunieron en la recámara para escucharlo. 

-No sabía en 1969 que la máquina no era de origen terrestre – explicó -. No está claro cómo llegó a manos del Gobierno pero lo que había en la planta nuclear era una reproducción de la original, que está escondida en el Pentágono.

-Todos los caminos conducen a Roma – observó Charles, y pensó cómo podrían volver a meterse en semejante edificio.

-¿De dónde obtuviste la información? – quiso saber Hank, suspicaz.

-Fue Raven, o, mejor dicho, Mystique – contestó Erik, y miró a Charles intensamente -. En París yo intenté matarla pero tú quisiste protegerla y traerla de regreso a casa. Ella nunca dejó de quererte, Charles, y mientras recorría el Globo tratando de dar con Trask, se metió en oficinas secretas del Gobierno y obtuvo esta información para ti.

-Raven – suspiró Charles con nostalgia -. ¿Cuándo te lo dijo a ti?

-Cuando nos separamos en Washington, fui a un motel miserable en la afueras de la ciudad, donde me hice las primeras y precarias curaciones. Raven se coló en mi habitación esa misma noche. Yo me sentía demasiado débil para enfrentarla y ella no quería lastimarme. Solo contarme lo que había descubierto para que yo te lo dijera a ti.

Charles bajó la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa. Después de todo, Raven sí seguía siendo la persona desinteresada y buena con la que había crecido. Tanto ella como Erik no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

Hank se acomodó los lentes, cualquier mención de la joven lo ponía nervioso porque seguía amándola. Por eso, decidió encausar el tema.

-Bien, el Pentágono. ¿Algún plan para entrar allí?

-Pensé en el jovencito peculiar que nos ayudó a sacarme de allí – consideró Erik, que ya había ideado un plan -. Esto es lo que planeé: Charles, tú te quedarás aquí, en la mansión, conectado a Cerebro, mientras Hank, Peter y yo entramos en el Pentágono, buscamos la máquina y la activamos. Cuando el portal se abra, podrás rastrear las mentes allí adentro y localizar a Andrew. Peter lo rescatará con su velocidad y tu ayuda, y apenas salgan, huiremos del Pentágono y traeremos a tu hijo de regreso a casa.

-Parece simple y complicado a la vez – observó Hank.

-El plan no está mal – opinó Charles -. Solo deberíamos ver la manera de que puedan volver a entrar en el Pentágono, y esperemos que Cerebro tenga la intensidad para penetrar en el portal cuando se haya abierto.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? – inquirió Erik -. Capta las ondas cerebrales alrededor del mundo. Si se abriera una puerta dimensional en algún sector del mundo, tiene la capacidad para entrar y rastrear adentro.

-Suena lógico – concluyó Charles.

-¿No tienes miedo de regresar al Pentágono? – preguntó Hank -. Te mantuvieron encerrado allí durante años y acabas de escapar. Además, ahora te están buscando todos los servicios de inteligencia del país.

-Lo hago porque quiero ayudar a Charles – contestó Erik, y con esta respuesta sencilla dio por finalizada la reunión.

••••••••••••••••

-¿Le crees? – preguntó Hank cuando se dirigían a la sala -. ¿Pudiste meterte en su cabeza para leerlo?

-No fue necesario – replicó Charles, decidido -. Confío en Erik.

Hank quiso tener su misma fe.

•••••••••••••••••


	9. Ilusiones

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”

Capítulo Nueve: Ilusiones

Erik le había confesado a Charles su secreto para que lo entendiera y dejara de guardarle rencor, pero no imaginó el efecto terapéutico que le provocó el hablar y desahogarse. Después de esa noche se sintió liviano, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, y que fuera Charles el depositario de su confesión le daba confianza. Charles no iba a traicionarlo con nadie y a partir de ahora, entendería el comportamiento de Erik durante todos esos años. 

Después de la charla, Charles no parecía más enojado con él. Tal vez al fin lo había comprendido, o, quizás, el haber visto que de todos los lugares a donde podía haber acudido, Erik eligió su casa, le daba esperanza. La suya era una relación ambigua, pensó Erik, sí, como cualquier relación, solo que su deseo de venganza y su sentimiento de superioridad, habían entorpecido las cosas más de lo debido. No esperaba vivir el resto de su vida con Charles, no es que no lo quisiera, pero su vida, su pasado y su probable futuro lo distanciaban de quienes más le importaban. 

Charles ya se lo había dicho: él le había quitado las personas que más amaba: a Raven, a Andrew indirectamente y él mismo lo había abandonado. Lo de Raven fue por una situación de ideales, lo de Andrew había sido un accidente que estaba dispuesto a revertir, y su propio alejamiento, bueno, era ese el verdadero problema. ¿Por qué Erik se había alejado de Charles? ¿Porque no compartían las mismas ideas? ¿Porque veían al mundo de manera antagónica? ¿O había una razón superior? ¿Y qué sentía realmente Charles por él? ¿Lo había buscado para que su hijo tuviera un padre, o por algún motivo más íntimo? ¿Por qué habían hecho el amor aquella vez? Porque no había sido solo sexo salvaje, sino que, a pesar de la feroz borrachera, había habido sentimientos en el acto sexual, o, al menos, así lo recordaban tanto el uno como el otro. 

Tres días después de haber regresado a la mansión, Erik notó que era una noche clara y salió al patio. En los escalones del pórtico se encontró con Charles, que estaba sentado bebiendo whisky. No tenía la silla de ruedas cerca, lo que significaba que se había inyectado nuevamente, y se lo notaba relajado y alegre. Erik se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Charles sirvió más whisky y le pasó el vaso.

-Estás acostumbrándote a inyectarte por las noches – observó Erik, y bebió de un trago.

Charles se masajeó las piernas.

-Andrew creció conmigo en silla de ruedas. Ahora podré llevarlo al parque, jugar y correr con él. Voy a necesitar mis piernas algunas veces.

-¿Estabas pensando en eso? ¿En lo que disfrutarás con tu hijo ahora que puedes caminar?

-Sí – suspiró, observando las estrellas -. Me devolviste la esperanza, Erik. Estaba pensando en todo lo que podré compartir con Andrew cuando lo encontremos, gracias a ti y gracias al suero. Pero no volveré a abusar de la medicación. No la necesitaré más, ahora que voy a recuperarlo.

-Volverás a ser feliz con él – aseguró Erik.

-También tú – contestó charles, ilusionado -. Podrás vivir aquí, con nosotros. Andrew necesita conocerte y crecer contigo, y tú con él.

Erik bajó la vista hacia su vaso.

-¿Le hablaste alguna vez de mí?

-No se presentó la ocasión. Tampoco tenía qué decirle. Pero ahora que estarás presente será diferente. ¿Por qué me miras así? – se interesó -. ¿Creías que te describiría como un monstruo ante nuestro hijo?

Erik sacudió la cabeza.

-Jamás, Charles. Supe que por más enojado que estuvieras conmigo, no harías algo así. Sin embargo . . .

-Sin embargo, ¿qué?

-Sin embargo, no puedo permanecer aquí y convivir con Andrew, aunque lo desee. El Gobierno me está buscando y tarde o temprano llegará a esta casa. Lo último que quiero es provocarte más problemas de los que ya te he provocado.

-No vivirás huyendo, Erik – dijo Charles -. Eso no será una vida, sino una existencia en soledad, siempre alerta, siempre corriendo. Aquí tienes un hogar.

-No te expondré al peligro por mantenerme oculto. Cuando Andrew regrese, habrá un niño viviendo aquí, si abres la escuela, habrá niños viviendo aquí. No es el lugar ideal para proteger a un fugitivo.

-Yo podría mantenerte oculto con mis poderes. Si alguien viniera a buscarte, si alguien te rastreara, lo engañaría. Tienes al mejor controlador de mentes dispuesto a protegerte y no es falsa modestia.

Erik no parecía conforme. Charles se disgustó.

-Entonces, estás decidido a marcharte.

-Créeme que si hubiera una posibilidad de quedarme sin causar problemas lo haría – confesó Erik con sinceridad.

-Te las estoy ofreciendo y no quieres aceptarla – refutó Xavier enojado.

Erik lo miró a los ojos intensamente.

-¿Te atreverías a arriesgar tu vida y la de tu hijo ocultándote aquí?

-Quiero que Andrew te conozca y crezca contigo.

-Charles – suspiró.

-Pero lo entiendo – continuó Charles resignado -. Quise obligarte a hacerte cargo de Andrew cuando para ti no fue más que el error de una noche – y calló, sintiendo que había hablado de más y había lastimado a su amigo sin necesidad.

Erik no se molestó, ni se sintió insultado. Por el contrario, sonrió.

-Estabas muy borracho esa noche cuando te me insinuaste, Charles. Yo estaba más sobrio que tú y, sin embargo, acepté tu propuesta.

Charles quedó de una pieza.

-¿De qué estás hablando? 

-Sin tus poderes, tengo que ser directo para que me entiendas – bromeó Erik y se puso serio -. Me acosté contigo esa noche porque quería hacerlo, no porque el alcohol me impidiera pensar. No creas que quería usarte, lo hice porque te deseaba y aún te deseo.

Charles se quedó sin palabras y lo miró sin creer lo que escuchaba. Erik se le acercó y, sin titubeos, apoyó los labios sobre los suyos. Charles entreabrió la boca y le permitió que se la acariciara. Ambos habían probado otros labios, pero este beso les pareció el acto más dulce y puro que hubieran tenido. Se sintieron un par de adolescentes ingenuos, y fue esta inocencia lo que encendió su pasión. Erik se reclinó y Charles inclinó el cuello para que se saborearan mejor.

-Tenía que mencionarte algo – murmuró Erik, apartándose apenas -. Con Raven nunca pasó nada, jamás me acosté con ella, ni siquiera la noche que se presentó en mi recámara.

Charles sonrió con alivio pero contestó, un poco en broma y mucho en serio.

-No es conveniente mencionar a mi hermana en este momento.

Erik lo abrazó con vehemencia y lo empujó para que se acostara en el piso. La mansión tenía más de una veintena de habitaciones pero quería poseerlo allí, sobre los escalones y bajo la luna. Una idea demasiado romántica para un hombre que aparentaba no sentir nada por nadie. Dejó que Charles le atrapara los labios de cuenta nueva y que sus manos le masajearan la cintura. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien: Erik . . . Charles . . . la noche . . . al fin juntos . . .

-Erik, espera – pidió con un jadeo.

Erik se apartó apenas, sin disimular la impaciencia.

-¿Quieres hacerlo realmente? – preguntó Charles.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No – contestó Charles y apoyándose en los codos, se reclinó para sentarse -. Me refiero a que estamos a punto de hacerlo y aún no sabemos qué será de nosotros.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo quedarme aunque lo quisiera – Erik lo soltó y con un suspiro frustrado, volvió a sentarse -. No sé qué ocurre con nosotros, Charles. No somos niños pero actuamos como tales. Tengo las ideas claras, sé lo que busco y lo que quiero pero cuando se trata de ti – suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre conmigo? – lo incitó a concluir la idea.

-No buscamos lo mismo, Charles, eso es seguro. Tenemos miradas diferentes para con el mundo, será el pasado de cada uno, nuestras personalidades, nuestros deseos, no lo sé. Pero no pensamos igual. Si yo tuviera que pelear con una persona para defender lo que creo, sería contigo porque eres la única con el poder para hacerme frente. Al manejar los metales puedo destruir a cualquiera, sin embargo, tú tienes el poder de manipular y destruir mi mente. Eres el único que puede vencerme y debería odiarte – hizo silencio y sonrió con escepticismo -. Por el contrario, no puedo estar enfrentado a ti. Ya viste lo que ocurrió en el avión, discutimos y me acerqué con el juego de ajedrez para reconciliarnos. Cuando la bala penetró en tu espalda, sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba ante mí, y eso que he vivido la violencia en carne propia. Eres un misterio para mí, y siento que también lo soy para ti.

Charles quedó en silencio un buen rato, meditando.

-Es cierto. Representas un peligro para mis creencias. Busco la paz y tú luchas por destruir la convivencia pacífica. Podría meterme en tu mente y borrártela de un plumazo para hacer de ti la persona que desearía que fueras, pero te aprecio y admiro tal como eres.

-¿Cómo desearías que fuera yo? – se intrigó Erik.

-Desearía que fueras alguien que trabaje por lo mismo que yo.

-Me parece una respuesta incompleta – replicó disconforme.

Charles alzó una ceja.

-¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?

-Creo que no me estás diciendo todo lo que sientes, Charles – lo miró intensamente como si fuera a devorarlo con la mirada -. Desearías que fuera un hombre tranquilo, que abandonara mis ideas para abrazar las tuyas, y lo más importante: que lo hiciera para vivir aquí contigo y con Andrew. 

-No puedo pedirte lo que no puedes dar, Erik – negó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero puedes desearlo y sé que lo haces. 

Incómodo, Charles atrapó el vaso para servirse más whisky.

-Está claro que no haces más que manipularme y jugar conmigo.

-Ese no es mi poder sino el tuyo, Charles.

-¡Pero lo haces! – afirmó Charles, enojado. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse -. Viniste buscando ayuda porque estabas herido. Yo te acogí y me ofreciste ayudarme a recuperar a Andrew, me confesaste el secreto de tus hijos – tragó saliva, observando cómo Erik reaccionaba. El hombre simplemente bajó la mirada -. Con tu confesión, comprendí al fin lo que verdaderamente sentías cuando fui a contarte que estaba esperando, ahora te ofrezco protección en esta casa para que vivamos los tres . . .

-Me estás ofreciendo protección para que Andrew me conozca y tenga otro padre.

-¡Te estoy ofreciendo protección porque quiero vivir contigo! – confesó Charles, nervioso -. No puedes entenderlo, Erik. Nunca entendiste lo que yo sentía por ti – suspiró -. Sí, lo entiendes porque te valiste de eso recién para besarme.

-Estás actuando como un adolescente.

Charles tomó el whisky de un sorbo. Erik extendió una pierna en un peldaño.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Charles? – Erik rompió finalmente el silencio -. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Charles no respondió y permaneció observando el vaso. Se suponía que no amaba más a ese hombre y, sin embargo, por dentro moría de amor. Lo peor era que Erik lo sabía.

-Si sabes lo que siento por ti, no hay necesidad de que te lo diga.

-No sé lo que sientes por mí, Charles. Pienso que te atraigo pero no sabes cómo llegar a mí. También tú me atraes, pero no sé cómo acercarme a ti sin lastimarte.

Charles lo miró con los ojos empañados. ¿Por qué los sentimientos debían ser tan complicados?

-No puedo quedarme – continuó Erik – porque no quiero que ni tú ni Andrew corran peligro. Sin embargo, no significa que desaparezca para siempre, puedo estar cerca de ustedes sin vivir en esta casa. 

-Se nota que tengo una versión demasiado idealizada de lo que es una familia.

-No me veas como parte de tu familia, sino como parte de tu vida. Así te veo yo a ti y así te valoro. No imaginas lo bien que me hizo confesarte mi pasado la otra noche. Siento que de a poco podré sanar mis heridas y relacionarme más con Andrew.

-Eres mi familia, Erik – contestó Charles convencido -. Eres el padre de Andrew y por lo tanto siento que los tres deberíamos ser una familia.

-Pero no podemos vivir juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Estás jugando a no entender o simplemente no comprendiste nada de lo que dije? – preguntó Erik hastiado.

-Te dije que puedo protegerte controlando las mentes de los que vengan por ti. Además, ahora que nos ven con otros ojos, habrá que esperar cómo la sociedad reacciona con los mutantes. Terminarán aceptándonos, estoy seguro.

Erik sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado optimista. Primero, ¿qué tal si traen a un ejército a buscarme?

-Y tú eres demasiado melodramático.

-¿Por qué? Raven redimió a los mutantes a costa mía. Yo soy el enemigo que intentó atacar al presidente y ella la heroína que le salvó la vida. Todo esto sin contar la condena injusta que me pesa por el asesinato de Kennedy. ¿Lo ves? No puedo quedarme.

-No puedes vivir huyendo tampoco.

-Estoy destinado a huir, Charles. Siempre lo he hecho.

-Nunca nos entenderemos – se dio por vencido.

-Pero no por eso deberíamos negar lo que sentimos.

Charles recogió la botella y se levantó.

-Buenas noches, Erik.

-Buenas noches, Charles.

Charles entró y Erik permaneció en los escalones, callado y pensando. En su recámara, Charles se sintió un niño desprotegido y lloró. Odiaba hacerlo pero su idealismo y sentimientos se estrellaban contra la triste realidad: Erik no cambiaría y tener a su lado a quien amaba era una vana quimera.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Hank acababa de detener el coche y aún no quitaba la llave del motor, cuando Peter aplastó la cara contra el vidrio del lado de Erik. El metal del auto se sacudió por el susto de Magneto.

-¿Para qué me quieren ahora?

Erik abrió la puerta y el jovencito se hizo a un lado de un brinco.

-Necesitamos volver a entrar al mismo lugar.

-¿Vas a sacar a algún cómplice tuyo? – sonrió Peter con picardía.

-Necesitamos abrir un portal dimensional para rescatar al hijo de Charles, que lleva cuatro años encerrado allí – explicó Erik, poniéndose las gafas de sol -. Antes de que preguntes, no hizo nada malo: es un niño y se perdió a los siete años.

-Portal dimensional – suspiró el muchacho -. Ustedes son viejos pero saben entretenerse. Los ayudaré.

-¿Podemos entrar? – preguntó Hank, señalando la casa.

-Claro, mi madre y mi hermana salieron de compras – y desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando la puerta de calle abierta para que pasaran.

Para cuando Erik y Hank bajaron al sótano, Peter había jugado dos partidas de tenis de mesa y estaba recostado en el sofá mascando un chicle.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es el plan?

Erik se sentó en la silla junto a la máquina electrónica de pin pon.

-Charles es telépata y puede controlar las mentes. Ahora está en Nueva York, conectado a una máquina que le permite llegar hasta nosotros. Él controlará a los guardias para que nos dejen acceder al aparato que abrirá el portal.

-Entonces – Peter se encogió de hombros -, ¿qué onda conmigo?

Hank tomó la palabra.

-Charles paralizará a los guardias hasta que abramos el portal. Luego deberá liberarlos para concentrarse en buscar a su propio hijo dentro de la dimensión. El portal permanecerá abierto apenas milésimas de segundo, y te necesitamos para que entres y, siguiendo las coordenadas de Charles, que se comunicará contigo telepáticamente, encuentres al niño y lo saques de allí.

-Entrar en una dimensión desconocida, encontrar a un niño y sacarlo de allí en milésimas de segundo – enumeró Peter, entusiasmado.

-Y todo dentro del Pentágono – añadió Hank para alimentar más su interés.

-¡Acepto! – proclamó el muchacho, y reventó un globo con la goma.

•••••••••••••••

Manipulando a los guardias y agentes, Charles les ahorró tiempo y energía. Llegaron hasta la cámara, un nivel más arriba de donde Erik había estado encerrado, se encerraron dentro de ella, y Hank activó la máquina. El portal se abrió y el telépata entró a rastrear a Andrew. Halló su mente como un punto débil, adormecido, y dio la ubicación a Peter. El muchacho entró, se dio el justo de ponerse los auriculares para que lo acompañara el tema “Time” de Pink Floyd, recogió al niño y salió antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Hank y Erik contuvieron el aliento cuando Peter regresó con Andrew en brazos. El pequeño estaba en coma y tenía el mismo aspecto de cuatro años atrás. 

Erik se dirigió a la puerta para enfrentar a los guardias pero no fue necesario. Desde su mansión, Charles volvió a controlarles la mente y los cuatro pudieron salir y regresar la casa de Peter sin dejar rastros de su visita.

Dentro del jet, Hank acomodó a Andrew en uno de los asientos y le abrochó el cinturón. Erik se sentó junto al niño, mientras Beast iba a la cabina a poner en marcha la nave. Lo observó por primera vez con la mirada de un padre. Andrew parecía un ángel dormido. Tenía su nariz y su rostro anguloso, pero la boca y la forma de ojos eran de Charles. También la tez pálida y las manitas regordetas. Sin darse cuenta, jugó con su cabello ensortijado y le apartó un mechón de la frente. Por un segundo, recordó a los gemelos que había perdido y sintió que su odio hacia Shaw renacía. Pero la presencia inocente de Andrew le devolvió la calma, algo que nunca nadie antes había conseguido. De pronto, oyó a Charles dentro de su mente.

-Andrew también es hijo tuyo, Erik.

-Lo sé, Charles – suspiró.

Tras recordarle esto, Charles se quitó el casco para desconectarse de Cerebro, y observó la bóveda celeste: ya era una realidad, Andrew regresaba a casa.

••••••••••••••••••••••


	10. De Regreso A Casa

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”

 

Capítulo Tres: De Regreso A Casa

El jet aterrizó en el aeropuerto y regresaron a la mansión en una de los tantos coches coleccionables de Charles. Erik iba en el asiento trasero, cuidando al dormido Andrew, mientras que Hank conducía y los observaba a través del espejo frontal. Le costaba reconocer en ese hombre preocupado por el estado de su hijo al frío y cruel Magneto, capaz de arrojar un estadio sobre la Casa Blanca para demostrar la supremacía mutante. Todavía no le perdonaba el haber tratado de asesinar a Raven, el haberla arrastrado por el mal camino y el haber hecho sufrir tanto a Charles. Pero así estaban las cosas: Raven se había redimido y Charles lo había perdonado, y ahora Erik estaba cuidando a Andrew con una preocupación notable en su rostro. Hank hizo a un lado sus prejuicios y dejó fluir su lado bondadoso.

-Revisé sus signos vitales, le tomé la temperatura, la presión y está estable – comentó para tranquilizarlo, observando a Magneto por el espejo. Erik no quitaba los ojos de su hijo -. Cuando lleguemos, Charles accederá a su mente y podrá despertarlo.

Erik se limitó a asentir aunque no parecía convencido.

-¿Qué ocurre? – interrogó Hank.

-Estuvo encerrado en esa dimensión por cuatro años. 

Hank volvió a mirarlo por el espejo. Erik ahora observaba la ventana, abstraído. Era extraño ver al gélido Magneto preocupándose por un niño, pero era obvio para Hank el afecto que él y Charles se tenían, además, Andrew era el hijo de ambos.

-Me preocupa el efecto que pueda tener en Charles si el niño no despierta – dijo Erik, sin apartar la mirada del paisaje -. Puede caer en una depresión más profunda, ¿no lo crees?

-Andrew va a despertar – replicó Hank cortante y convencido.

Erik no respondió. La vida le había enseñado a no ser optimista.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Desde la silla de ruedas, Charles contuvo el aliento cuando Erik entró con Andrew en brazos y enfiló directo hacia él. Abrazó a su hijo y lloró. Le besó la cabeza y le masajeó los rizos mientras lo apretaba fuerte contra su pecho. Después de cuatro años oscuros y pesimistas hoy volvía a sentir su calor, a olerlo y a tocarlo. Andrew estaba vivo, dormido pero vivo y solo debía despertarlo.

-Hank lo examinó y está bien – comunicó Erik -. Ahora tienes que hacer que despierte.

-Sí – asintió Charles -. Vamos a llevarlo al laboratorio para que Hank pueda revisarlo mientras lo hago. Ayúdame, Hank.

Erik alzó al niño mientras que Beast ayudaba a Charles a subir hacia el laboratorio. Erik acostó a Andrew boca abajo en una cama. Hank le sacó rápidamente una muestra de sangre y le colocó pulsores en distintas zonas del cuerpo, incluida la cabeza, para comprobar sus latidos y las ondas cerebrales. Mientras tanto, Erik se apartó del lecho para que Charles pudiera concentrarse. Sentado junto a la cabecera, Xavier apoyó los dedos sobre la sien y cerró los ojos para penetrar en la mente de su hijo. Como otras veces, atravesó un corredor estrecho, invadido por una luz blanca, intensa y centellante hasta una sala también nívea, que representaba la mente de Andrew. En las paredes, a modo de pantallas gigantes, veía proyectados como filmaciones los recuerdos del niño en distintas etapas de su vida: cuando jugaba en los jardines ahora descuidados de la mansión, cuando estudiaba en la escuela, cuando Hank, Sean o Alex le leían algún cuento, cuando platicaba con Ororo, y cuando su padre lo cargaba en brazos o lo acostaba. En todos los cuadros, Andrew se veía de siete años, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a ese edad, y no se veían recuerdos de Emma raptándolo, ni paisajes de la dimensión en donde había estado. Era una buena señal, pensó Charles, porque significaba que su hijo no tendría memoria del suceso traumático.

Charles lo llamó para localizar su representación mental y ayudarlo a despertarse. Primero lo llamó suavemente, luego con énfasis y finalmente le gritó sin resultados. Sus recuerdos estaban allí, dentro de su mente que por la luz blanca que irradiaba parecía sana, pero su proyección, único medio por el cual su padre podía establecer contacto, no aparecía por ninguna parte. Agotado, Charles tuvo que regresar a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasó? – quiso saber Erik cuando Charles abrió los ojos y se apartó la mano de la sien.

-Aún no pude encontrarlo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Estuviste dentro de su mente por más de media hora – Erik sonó preocupado -. Fue mucho tiempo, Charles. Te ves cansado.

Charles no dijo nada y solo se echó hacia atrás en la silla. No era conveniente abrumar la mente del niño, tenía que dejarlo descansar y descansar también él. Hank se acercó con los resultados de los exámenes.

-Es increíble – exclamó fascinado. Los padres intercambiaron miradas -. Su altura, su desarrollo, todo su organismo es el de un niño de siete años, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido para él.

Charles observó a su hijo.

-Se lo ve igual que cuando lo dejé dormido antes de viajar a la planta – suspiró emocionado.

-Te ayudaré a bajar a la cocina para que comas algo – sugirió Erik -. Te ves cansado y un poco de aire fresco y comida te harán bien.

Hank estuvo de acuerdo.

-Yo me quedaré aquí con Andrew, Charles.

Por un instante, Charles dudó, su instinto paternal le impedía apartarse de su hijo cuando acababa de recuperarlo después de cuatro años, pero entendió que tenían razón. Necesitaba descansar y despejarse antes de intentar despertarlo nuevamente. Preocupado por su agotamiento mental, Erik decidió empujarle la silla para que Charles no debiera concentrarse y moverla de manera cerebral. Charles se sentía tan agotado que se lo permitió, y los dos juntos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Erik preparó un sustancioso sándwich con varios ingredientes del refrigerador y se lo entregó en un plato. Charles tenía tanta hambre que apenas balbuceó un “gracias” y lo devoró con ganas. Permanecieron en silencio, el uno comiendo y el otro pensando, y pronto Charles escuchó los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. 

-Yo también odié a Emma todos estos años – comentó Xavier, tras tragar -. No sé qué pudo llevarla a actuar así, siempre aparentó ser una persona fría, despojada de sentimientos. No te culpes por no imaginar que pudiera tenerte tanto rencor por haberla ignorado.

A Erik no le sorprendió que escuchara lo que pensaba, y, por primera vez, tampoco lo enojó.

-Como bien lo dijiste, aparentaba ser fría, Charles. Ella gustaba de mí y se me insinuó en varias ocasiones.

-Y como no la correspondiste, explotó y quiso vengarse con nuestro hijo.

-Cierto – contestó Erik y no pudo evitar pensar: “Había alguien que realmente me importaba y por eso no quise corresponderle.”

Charles terminó el último bocado y no hizo ningún gesto que determinara si lo había escuchado o no. Simplemente miró el reloj en su muñeca.

-Dejaré descansar a Andrew un par de horas más y volveré a intentar – observó a Erik -. No te permites siquiera pensarlo, pero sé que te empieza a gustar la idea de quedarte a vivir aquí.

-Nunca dije que no lo deseara – rebatió Erik -. Pero no lo considero seguro para ti ni para Andrew.

Charles sonrió, cansino.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que puedo protegerte?

-Charles – sacudió la cabeza con pena.

-Cuando Andrew despierte y puedas conocerlo, te quedarás.

Erik vio que era una batalla perdida y pensó: “Aunque Andrew no existiera, tengo otra razón para quedarme.”

-¿Quién es esa razón, Erik? – lo incitó.

Como respuesta, Erik descendió la cabeza hacia sus labios y lo besó. Charles respondió apasionadamente. Esta vez no hubo interrupciones ni pensamientos que los detuvieran. Charles podía leer que Erik estaba tan enceguecido como él, y le acarició la espalda y el pelo, mientras que Erik le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos para sellarle los labios con fuerza. Solo la respiración los obligó a separarse, y, sin mediar palabras, Erik lo alzó y lo cargó en brazos hasta un sofá en la habitación continua. Allí lo recostó boca arriba con suavidad. Charles le abrazó la nuca cuidadosamente para no rozarle la herida, y lo besó.

-Hank está cuidando a Andrew – murmuró Erik, aprisionando y liberando sus labios -. Nadie va a interrumpirnos. 

Charles permitió que le desabrochara los pantalones y le alzara las caderas para bajárselos. Erik apenas se apartó para repetir la acción con los suyos y se inclinó sobre él. Con una rodilla apoyada en el sofá y la otra pierna en el suelo, mantuvo la estabilidad para penetrarlo. Se miraron fijo el uno al otro, con la lujuria titilando en sus pupilas, mientras que Erik dejaba entrar su miembro despacio, saboreando la humedad de su interior. Charles soltó un jadeo y atrapó su boca de cuenta nueva. Con balanceos lentos y firmes, Erik quedó acomodado y empezó a moverse dentro de él. Entre besos deliciosos, se dejaron llevar por un mar de sensaciones. Se sentían tan cómodos con las caricias y la intimidad, que no parecía que hubieran pasado doce años del primero y único encuentro. Charles estaba entregado a tal extremo, que percibía las impresiones que Erik estaba sintiendo como naturales y propias, y esta conexión llegó a su punto máximo al alcanzar el clímax. Soltando un gemido, Erik esparció su semilla dentro. Empapados de sudor y resoplando, se apartaron para mirarse, estaban llenos y vacíos a la vez el uno del otro. Con delicadeza, Erik quitó su miembro y cayó repleto y agotado sobre el pecho jadeante de Charles. Charles enredó los rizos entre sus dedos y le acarició la cabeza. Ambos tenían el rostro bañado de lágrimas por el caudal de emociones que habían liberado. No se trataba solo del acto sexual sino de la culminación de su reconciliación. Al fin estaban unidos.

Erik cerró los ojos, degustando el aroma y el sabor de la piel de su amante. Por primera vez sintió que no se pertenecía a sí mismo ni a su causa, sino a otra persona: a su Charles.

-Mi Charles – murmuró sin pensarlo. Él se sentía de Charles y sentía a Charles como suyo.

Xavier no dijo nada, solo encorvó los labios. Pasaron media hora así, acostados en el sofá: Charles boca arriba y Erik sobre su pecho, envueltos en un silencio relajante, apenas interrumpido por la letanía de las cuerdas del reloj de pared. 

Finalmente Erik se levantó y cargó a su amante para llevarlo al baño a ayudarlo a asearse. Más tarde regresaron al laboratorio.

Hank estaba tan ensimismado en los estudios, que recién notó que se habían ausentado por más de dos horas cuando entraron. Erik empujaba la silla más como un gesto de afecto que otra cosa. No había miradas cómplices entre ellos pero sí una tranquilidad y alegría que no pasó desapercibida para el científico. Pero, por supuesto, mantuvo un silencio discreto.

-¿Algún cambio? – indagó Charles cuando Erik acomodó la silla junto a la cabecera.

-Todo igual y normal dentro de los parámetros – respondió Hank, mientras leía los datos que una de las máquinas le lanzaba.

-Intentaré entrar en su mente de nuevo – decidió Xavier y Erik se apartó.

Charles atravesó de cuenta nueva el corredor iluminado, pero esta vez la luz era más tenue, y al llegar al salón, lo encontró a oscuras, con las pantallas apagadas. 

-¡Andrew! – llamó desesperado -. ¡Andrew! ¡Andrew Charles Xavier!

Nadie le respondió, aunque esta vez divisó una puerta angosta, casi camuflada en una de las paredes. Se acercó, pero se abrió antes de que alcanzara a tocarla. Adentro encontró a la proyección de Andrew amarrada a la pared, inconsciente y jadeante. Fue tal su angustia que la conexión se cortó y regresó a la realidad.

-¡Charles! – exclamó Erik -. ¿Qué pasó?

-Andrew está herido – musitó casi sin voz, secándose una lágrima. 

Hank se acercó con aire lúgubre.

-Sus ondas cerebrales se ven tenues en esta última lectura – no se animaba a añadir hasta que tuvo que hacerlo -. Me temo que lo estamos perdiendo.

Erik apretó la mano de Charles, que se veía más muerto que vivo.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? – demandó más que preguntar. Había perdido dos hijos y no se iba a permitir perder al tercero.

Hank se empujó los anteojos en el puente de la nariz.

-Existe algo que puede funcionar – miró a Charles -. Si utilizas todo tu poder dentro de su mente como una descarga eléctrica, podrías provocarle un shock que lo despertaría. Pero . . .

-¿Pero? – apremió Erik.

Hank se volvió hacia Magneto.

-Si usa todo su potencial, el organismo de Charles se volvería inmune al suero que le suministro, y no volvería a caminar.

-Voy a hacerlo – determinó Charles con férrea convicción.

Erik le soltó la mano, sin atreverse a reclamarle el sacrificio que estaba a punto de realizar. Charles lo miró a los ojos.

-Traeré a Andrew de regreso – prometió. Se tocó la frente con una mano y esta vez apoyó la otra en la sien de su hijo -. Andrew – murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Hank y Erik contuvieron el aliento.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Volver al índice


	11. El Primer Encuentro

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”

 

Capítulo Once: El Primer Encuentro

Era la primera vez que Charles usaba todo el potencial de sus poderes. Aspiró profundo para energizarse y contuvo la respiración al atravesar al corredor cada vez más oscuro. Al llegar al salón, liberó el aire y se observó las manos que titilaban resplandecientes como un par de estrellas. Era su propia energía preparada para descargarse. Fue directo a la puerta y entró en la recámara. Andrew seguía inconsciente y amarrado a la pared. Se le acercó y se le inclinó para observarlo. 

-Andrew – llamó suavemente para luego apoyar las manos brillantes sobre el pecho del niño.

La reacción fue instantánea. La luz de las huellas de sus manos quedó impresa sobre la piel y se expandió hacia todo el cuerpo de su hijo. En cuestión de segundos, Andrew estaba iluminado de pies a cabeza, y comenzó a toser compulsivamente. Sin perder tiempo, su padre le desató los nudos de las muñecas y como aún seguía inconsciente, lo cargó al liberarlo para que no azotara el piso. En sus brazos, Andrew abrió los ojos.

-¿Papá? – musitó adormilado.

Charles lo estrechó contra sí llorando y riendo.

•••••••••••••••

Padre e hijo regresaron a la realidad de inmediato. Al ver que Andrew se movía, Erik se retiró instintivamente hacia la puerta y ahí permaneció, mientras que Hank se acercaba con un maletín de primeros auxilios cargado además con jeringas, tranquilizantes, y toda clase de medicamentos. 

Charles retiró la mano de la frente del niño y abrió los ojos. Sonriendo, observó a su hijo que había abiertos los suyos y parpadeaba. 

-Hola, Andrew.

Andrew tardó unos segundos en reconocer a su padre porque aún se sentía somnoliento. 

-Me siento cansado, papá – dijo despacito y recorrió el lugar con la mirada -. ¿Por qué estoy en el laboratorio de Hank? ¿Estoy enfermo?

Charles rió.

-No, Andrew – le replicó con una caricia en la mejilla -. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Te conté que puedo escuchar voces y me prometiste que me ayudarías a ser como tú. Después quedé dormido y me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo. ¡Papá! – exclamó entusiasmado y con toda su energía se sentó -. ¡Ahora que desperté tienes que enseñarme a ser telépata como tú!

-¿Estás hablando de lo que pasó en 1969? – indagó Hank.

-Estamos en 1969 – contestó Andrew convencido y luego arrugó la frente -. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Es Hank con su apariencia humana – intervino Charles y añadió, fascinado -. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que soñaste?

-Nunca recuerdo mis sueños, papá. Por eso entras en mi mente pero no puedes encontrarlos tampoco tú.

-Muy cierto – sonrió su padre y suspiró -. Para ti el tiempo no ha pasado. Esto es maravilloso.

-Un milagro de la ciencia – acotó Hank -. Entonces, para ti aún estamos en septiembre del 69.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? – Andrew comenzó a asustarse.

Charles lo tranquilizó con otra caricia en la mejilla.

-No pasa nada, hijo. Todo está bien – miró a Hank -. Le explicaré todo a su tiempo.

-Andrew, necesito examinarte – dijo el joven -. Será rápido y no te dolerá.

-¿Quién eres tú? – reclamó el niño otra vez -. ¿Dónde está Hank? Tú no eres Hank.

Charles tomó de los hombros a su hijo para que lo mirara.

-Escucha, Andrew. Cuando dormías, Hank inventó un medicamento que hizo que volviera a verse así. Yo lo conocí con este aspecto, es el mismo Hank de siempre solo que ahora se ve como hombre.

-Me gusta más de azul – aseveró el niño con sinceridad.

Charles se emocionó, lleno de ternura.

-Pero él quiere verse así y tenemos que respetarlo, ¿cierto?

Andrew asintió.

Su padre lo abrazó de cuenta nueva y soltó algunas lágrimas. Luego volteó hacia la puerta para buscar a Erik, pero ya se había retirado discretamente. Charles entendió que no consideraba oportuno presentarse ante su hijo en ese momento.

-¿Cuántas horas dormí? – quiso saber Andrew -. Hank hizo ese remedio muy rápido.

-Ya hablaremos de eso – murmuró Charles, estrechándolo con más fuerza.

-Quiero ver a Ororo, a Sean y a Alex.

Su padre deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Mira, Andrew. Mientras dormías ocurrieron algunos cambios, que te explicaré más tarde. . .

-Te ves diferente, papá – observó, frunciendo el ceño -. Tienes la barba y el pelo más crecidos y tus ojos, tus ojos se ven cansados.

Charles le besó la frente.

-Estuve muy cansado y muy triste, hijo – confesó sin evitar las lágrimas -. Pero ahora soy completamente feliz.

Y Hank se quitó las gafas para secarse los ojos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Charles ya lo había pensado: había habido muchos cambios en esos cuatro años, incluido el cierre de la escuela y el alejamiento de gente con la que Andrew había crecido. Había habido pérdidas dolorosas como Sean Cassidy, cuyo paradero se desconocía, y distanciamiento de personas como Alex Summers, que como otros había decidido reclutarse en el ejército. No podría explicarle en una noche todo, pero tenía que comentarle que ahora la casa estaba casi vacía y que sus amigos estaban lejos, al menos por ahora. No sabía cómo tratar el tema del paso del tiempo porque Andrew tenía el aspecto físico de un niño de seis y estaba convencido de que seguían en 1969. ¿Cómo explicarle que había transcurrido cuatro años dormido? Y lo más importante: explicarle que tenía otro papá, que estaba en la mansión con ellos, esperando ansioso conocerlo.

Cuando Hank verificó que estaba sano y lo autorizó a dejar la cama, Charles llevó a si hijo a la cocina y le sirvió una suculenta copa de helado con crema batida y chocolate encima. Gracias a la energía que su padre le había trasmitido, el pequeño brincó del lecho y caminó y se movió como si esos cuatro años no hubieran pasado.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Andrew, frente a la copa -. No me dejas tomar helado si no es después de cenar y nunca dejaste que me sirvieran tanto.

Charles sonrió una vez más. Estaba tan feliz de verlo con él, de escucharlo hablar, de observar sus ojitos curiosos, que en ese momento era capaz de regalarle la heladería más completa de New York. Y una vez más le acarició la mejilla, es que sentía la necesidad constante de tocarlo porque aún no podía creer que hubiera recuperado a su hijo.

-Pasaron varias cosas mientras dormías, Andrew – comenzó. El niño contuvo el aliento pero la sonrisa de su padre era alegre y tranquilizadora -. Verás que en la mansión solo estamos Hank y yo, y otra persona que quiero que conozcas. Los demás se tuvieron que ir de aquí pero regresarán pronto. 

-¿Cuántas horas dormí?

-Dormiste mucho tiempo. Me viste cansado y te dije que estuve cansado y triste porque todo este tiempo que estuviste dormido, te perdí y me desesperé. 

-¿Me perdiste? ¿Dónde estuve?

-No lo sé, pero regresaste y no volverás a dormir tanto.

Andrew se sirvió una cucharada entera y saboreó el helado. Era de chocolate, su favorito.

-¿Se fueron porque me dormí?

-Para nada, no fue tu culpa, Andrew – le aseguró -. Se fueron porque como te lo dije, pasaron cosas que los hicieron marcharse, pero no están enojados contigo ni conmigo.

Andrew continuó comiendo tranquilo. Charles no dejaba de asombrarse de su capacidad para entender y no angustiarse. Recordó que así había sido él de niño. Esperó a que terminara el helado para tocar el tema de Erik.

-Te comenté que hay otra persona viviendo con nosotros.

-Alguien que no conozco.

-Pero que debes conocer – Charles le quitó la copa vacía para que le prestara atención -. Andrew, quiero que escuches lo que voy a decirte porque es algo que debí contarte hace tiempo pero no sabía cómo abordarlo. 

Andrew asintió.

-Yo soy tu padre – comenzó Charles.

-Lo eres.

-Pero también tienes otro padre, Andrew. Tienes dos papás, esa es la forma cómo pude concebirte.

-¿Concebirme? – repitió el niño sin entender -. ¿Qué es concebir?

Charles se mordió los labios.

-Todo a su tiempo – y pensó que con todo su talento de telépata le estaba costando horrores contar algo sencillo -. Tienes dos papás, solo me conociste a mí porque tu otro padre estuvo lejos, no por no quererte sino por asuntos que no nos conciernen ahora. Mientras dormías regresó y me ayudó a encontrarte porque te quiere tanto como te quiero yo. 

-¿Él será ahora mi papá? – se asustó Andrew -. ¿Dejarás de serlo tú?

-No – rebatió Charles con firmeza -. Lo seremos los dos. Pero ahora no estaremos los dos más solos sino que él estará con nosotros. Muchos compañeros en tu escuela tienen dos padres: una madre y un padre, pues tú tienes dos padres: un padre y otro padre. Uno de ellos estaba lejos y ahora regresó y quiere estar contigo y conmigo.

-¿Por qué se fue?

-Eso es algo que tal vez él mismo quiera contarte más adelante.

-Hay muchas cosas que me contarás más adelante – Andrew sonó indignado -. No sé qué pasa en casa pero no me gusta.

Charles cerró los ojos, suspirando. Sentía que se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas sin necesidad. En lugar de simplificarle las cosas a su hijo se las estaba complicando. Tenía que hablarle con el corazón. ¡Eso mismo! Porque del corazón venían sus poderes y su amor hacia Andrew. ¿Por qué tenía que intentar explicarle lo que había ocurrido como un científico en lugar de decírselo desde los sentimientos?

-Yo amé a tu padre hace años, pero hubo cuestiones que nos alejaron. Nunca dejamos de querernos, lo descubrí cuando estabas dormido. Él nos quiere a los dos y regresó para ayudarme a despertarte y para estar con nosotros. Hoy quiere conocerte, Andrew. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo también tú?

-¿Él es bueno?

-Te adora.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Charles soltó un bufido. ¿Por qué Andrew tenía que haber heredado la desconfianza innata de su otro progenitor? 

-Lo sé porque leo las mentes de las personas, hijo.

-¿Se la leíste a él?

-¿Confías en mí?

Andrew asintió.

-Entonces – Charles quiso cerrar la idea de una buena vez -, creo que es hora de que conozcas a tu otro padre. No le leí la mente pero sé que te adora y muere de ganas de conocerte. Ya lo hizo mientras dormías, pero quiere escucharte hablar, ver tus ojos, jugar contigo, conocerte, en una palabra. ¿Te gustaría verlo ahora?

Andrew asintió. No le había leído la mente pero si su sabio padre decía que su progenitor lo adoraba así debía ser.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Erik estaba sentado en un sillón del la sala, observando el tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa. Recordaba la última vez que había jugado con Charles, en el avión privado rumbo a Francia. No quería reconocerlo pero cada vez le gustaba más la idea de quedarse a vivir con él y su hijo. Sin embargo, el temor de que una vez más la vida le jugara una mala pasada y su relación se arruinase le impedía hacer planes. Temía que algo saliera mal: que el Gobierno invadiera la mansión, que con Charles volvieran a distanciarse, o que Andrew no lo aceptara. Desde que los nazis lo llevaron a Auschwitz había aprendido que las cosas no solo salían mal sino que podían empeorar. Su vida había sido dura y no quería ilusionarse en vano. 

Las puertas se abrieron y Erik salió de su meditación y volteó hacia allí. Charles estaba en su silla con Andrew a su lado.

-Él es tu padre – le dijo Xavier a su pequeño -. Se llama Erik Lehnsherr.

-¿Cómo voy a llamarlo, papá? – preguntó el niño, nervioso.

-Papá, padre, o Erik – contestó Magneto.

Andrew lo miró sorprendido, mientras que Charles le daba una palmada en la espalda para incitarlo a acercársele.

-Adelante, hijo – susurró -. No va a morderte.

El niño se aproximó al sillón caminando despacio, con una mezcla de recelo y curiosidad. No todos los días se conocía la existencia de un segundo padre y se era incitado a saludarlo.

Erik podía olfatear el nerviosismo del pequeño y buscó la manera de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Juegas al ajedrez?

-No, pero conozco cómo se mueven los juguetes.

-Se llaman piezas – rió Erik -. Si ya conoces los movimientos, puedes jugar. Siéntate y juguemos.

Andrew volteó hacia Charles, que le asintió autorizándolo a obedecer a Magneto. Se sentó enfrentado a su nuevo padre y como estaba nervioso cruzó las piernas en una pose similar a la de Erik.

-Tú, primero – concedió Magneto.

El niño movió un peón. 

Charles giró las ruedas hacia atrás para cerrar las puertas y dejarlos solos. 

Erik pensó en mover un caballo con su poder pero prefirió emplear las manos para no asustarlo. 

-¿Cómo se gana? – preguntó Andrew.

-Solo sabes mover las piezas – notó Erik con una sonrisa -. Bien, para ganarme, tienes que acabar con mi rey, que es este – le señaló la pieza – e impedir que yo acabe con el tuyo, que es este.

El niño pensó un rato y movió un alfil.

Erik movió una torre. 

-¿Qué te gusta hacer, Andrew? – indagó -. ¿A qué te gusta jugar?

-Me gusta jugar en el columpio del jardín y correr. ¿A ti te gusta el ajedrez? A mi papá también le gusta.

-Lo sé, jugamos varias veces – miró al niño -. Aunque me parece que a ti no te entusiasma tanto. Está bien, no es un juego que divierta demasiado a los niños, yo no lo jugaba cuando tenía tu edad.

-Mi papá sí jugaba al ajedrez a mi edad.

Erik le sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría que te empujara en el columpio un rato y después continuamos este juego?

Andrew asintió con una sonrisa, que le iluminó la carita. Recién entonces, Erik se dio cuenta de que sus expresiones eran una mezcla de las suyas y de Charles. Se puso de pie y le pasó la mano al niño.

-¿Vamos? – lo invitó y el pequeño se levantó de un brinco alegre.

Salieron los dos a los jardines que en esos cuatro años se habían descuidado: había maleza en varios sitios y los juegos que Charles había instalado para su hijo, estaban sucios y con la pintura roída. Erik limpió el asiento del columpio con un pañuelo y Andrew se sentó.

-Déjame adivinar – dijo Erik -. Te gusta que te hamaque alto.

-Y rápido – completo el niño, entusiasmado -. Hank tiene mucha fuerza y sabe cómo hamacarme. 

-No lo dudo – sonrió Magneto con un dejo de ironía que Andrew no captó -. Entonces, alto y rápido. Tal como me gustaba a mí, tenemos cosas en común, Andrew.

-¿Te gustaba estudiar ciencias en la escuela? Yo hice una maqueta del sistema solar.

-Te felicito – replicó Erik y lo columpió alto pero cuidadosamente.

Andrew rió cuando se sintió subir alto, alto, y luego descendió. Pero su padre no dejó que llegara al suelo y volvió a empujarlo.

-¡Esto es divertido! – gritó Andrew entre risas -. ¡Me hamacas mejor que Hank!

Erik no pudo recibir mejor cumplido y eso hizo que lo columpiara con más fuerza.

Riendo y gritando, el niño se divirtió a lo grande. Pero la noche era fría y después de quince minutos, Erik decidió detener el juego. 

-Ya es hora de llevarte de regreso y tienes que cenar.

Andrew estuvo de acuerdo. Charles le había enseñado que existían momentos para jugar, para estudiar, para comer y para dormir. Bajó sin problemas y extendió la mano hacia Erik para que caminaran juntos hacia la casa.

Erik se mordió los labios. Todo ese tiempo había estado reprimiendo lo que sentía: unas ganas locas de abrazar, besar, morder y cargar a su hijo en brazos. Tanto luchaba que los ojos se le empañaron.

-Ven aquí, Andrew – murmuró con la voz trémula y lo alzó, fundiéndolo en besos y caricias -. Charles tenía razón: una vez que te conocí, ya no quiero marcharme más.

Andrew que era la ternura hecha carne, le devolvió el abrazo y los besos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••


	12. Los Tres Juntos

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”

Capítulo Doce: Juntos Los Tres

Mientras que Hank seguía en el laboratorio trabajando en los estudios de Andrew, Charles revolvió el refrigerador para encontrar comida saludable para la cena de su hijo. No había verduras, ni carne, ni huevos, ni lácteos, solo comida enlatada de dudosa calidad y conservación. Antes de mortificarse, marcó el número de una pizzería y dio por solucionado el asunto. Se ubicó junto a la mesada a esperar y en eso estaba cuando Erik llegó del jardín con Andrew en brazos. Padre e hijo tenían una sonrisa que se les escapaba de la cara.

Charles se alegró.

-Parece que el encuentro fue un éxito – comentó, moviendo unas banquetas para que se sentaran con él.

-A Erik le gustaba columpiarse alto y rápido como me gusta a mí, papá – exclamó Andrew, entusiasmado.

-Puedes llamarlo también papá, Andrew – observó Charles.

-Erik está bien para mí – intervino Magneto. Se sentó con su hijo en brazos y lo acomodó en una rodilla -. Ya nos conoceremos mejor, ¿cierto?

-Sí – prometió el niño y con toda confianza enredó ambos brazos en el cuello de su progenitor -. ¿Quieres que te llame papá también?

-Te he dicho que puedes llamarme Erik, papá o padre. Tú eliges.

-Si te llamo papá, papá voltearía – observó Andrew -. Pero puedo llamarte padre.

-Ya te dije que no importa cómo me llames.

Charles dedicó a Erik una mirada. Sabía, sin necesidad de leerle la mente, que deseaba que su hijo lo llamara papá.

-Dile papá, Andrew, y si yo me confundo y volteo, nos divertiremos los tres.

-También jugamos al ajedrez pero no terminamos – siguió explicando el niño -. Tengo que acabar con su rey para ganarle.

-Podríamos terminar la partida mañana – sugirió Erik -. Además de volver al columpio – volteó hacia Charles -. ¿Hay algo de cenar?

-Las pizzas llegarán en cualquier momento.

-¡Pizzas! – sonrió Andrew.

-Por esta noche tendrás pizza y helado, Andrew – explicó Charles -. Pero a partir de mañana volverás a comer verduras, pastas y frutas como siempre.

-Pero hoy habrá pizza y helado – recordó Erik, mirando al niño con complicidad. Charles se echó hacia atrás en la silla, por un lado le agradaba que Erik quisiera consentir a su hijo, pero todavía no habían discutido el tema de los límites -. No me mires así, Charles. Hoy estamos de festejo.

-Vaya que sí – sonrió Charles.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre y Erik fue a atender con Andrew en brazos.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

En varias ocasiones, tanto Charles como Erik se plantearon si estaban viviendo la realidad o se trataba de un sueño. Los dos cenando alegres y distendidos con su hijo, entre bromas y risas. Parecía que después de tanto sufrimiento, el tiempo se hubiera congelado para regalarles este instante.

Andrew la pasaba muy bien con Erik. Era comprensible que no tuviera la entrega que tenía con Charles pero con el correr de las semanas, Erik podría ganarse su confianza. El niño jamás se había planteado por qué había vivido hasta ahora con un solo progenitor, y el descubrimiento de la existencia de otro más había sido una sorpresa, que estaba disfrutando. No se atrevía a llamarlo papá aún, porque ese apodo iba dirigido a Charles, el padre que lo había educado y protegido.

Más tarde, Hank bajó a la cocina pero no quiso interrumpir la velada familiar y tras servirse varias porciones en un plato, buscó una excusa para regresar al laboratorio. Finalizadas las pizzas y el helado, Erik se levantó y fue al lavadero. Charles comprendió el mensaje: en las ocasiones en que habían convivido, allá por 1962 y en esta última semana, Erik jamás se había encargado de ningún quehacer, apenas si preparaba su lecho por la mañana, pero quiso fregar los platos y vasos para darle la oportunidad a Charles de llevar a Andrew a la cama. Algo que padre e hijo se merecían después de cuatro años.

-Nos veremos mañana, Erik – lo despidió el niño, agitando la mano -. Perdón – rió bajito -, tengo que acostumbrarme a decirte padre.

-Erik está bien, ya te lo dije.

-Ve a darle un beso – ordenó Charles a su hijo con un pequeño empujón.

Andrew corrió y desde el fregadero, Erik se inclinó para que lo besara. Acto seguido, regresó con Charles, que lo cargó en sus rodillas en la silla. Así fueron a la recámara del niño, que se mantenía intacta como la última vez que había dormido allí. Había sido una orden de Charles, no tocar nada de esa habitación, y aunque jamás había tenido el valor de entrar en ella, Hank la limpiaba regularmente.

Entusiasmado, Andrew subió a la cama, mientras que su padre le corría la sábana y la manta. Se acomodó sobre la mullida almohada de costado y Charles lo arropó.

-¿Quieres que te lea algún cuento?

-No – Andrew sacudió la cabeza, con las manitas apoyadas debajo de la mejilla -. Quiero que me cuentes la historia de cómo tú y Erik se conocieron.

Charles sonrió suavemente. Tenía que aceptar que era un pedido justo.

-Fue hace muchos años, antes de que nacieras. Gente del Gobierno me pidió que lo ayudara a capturar a un hombre malo, y cuando fuimos a buscarlo, conocí a Erik, que también quería atraparlo por su cuenta.

-¿El Gobierno te pidió ayuda por tus poderes?

-Así es, Andrew.

-¿Erik tiene poderes? – preguntó, interesado.

-Sí – asintió su padre -. Pienso que es más poderoso que yo.

-¿Qué puede hacer? – Andrew era toda curiosidad.

-Puede mover metales, doblarlos, levantarlos. Tiene mucha fuerza.

-¡Wow! – exclamó el niño y se sentó en la cama.

Charles lo empujó para que se acostara de cuenta nueva.

-Mañana podrías pedirte que te enseñe – sugirió, mientras lo arropaba -. Mañana podremos hacer muchas cosas los tres y tal vez él también quiera contarte cómo nos conocimos.

-Papá, ¿por qué dormí tanto?

Su padre guardó silencio antes de responderle.

-No lo puedes recordar, pero mientras dormías, una persona que no nos quería ni a tu padre ni a mí, te alejó de nosotros sin que pudiéramos hacer nada para detenerla.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Porque quería vengarse de tu padre.

-¿De Erik?

-Erik es tu padre, Andrew – le aseveró con suavidad -. Quería lastimarnos y por eso te envió a un lugar donde dormiste mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente una gran amiga mía, Raven, descubrió cómo encontrarte y pudimos traerte de regreso.

-¿La Raven de la que me hablaste, papá? – rememoró el niño -. ¿La que vivió muchos años contigo?

-Ella misma – Charles recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hijo -. Ella le explicó a tu padre qué hacer para que pudiéramos encontrarte y él vino a buscarme.

Abstraído, Andrew se hizo un ovillo. Su padre leyó lo que pensaba: el miedo de que otra vez lo alejaran de su familia, o que le hicieran daño a él o a Charles. Con cariño, le acarició la mejilla y el niño lo miró.

-Nada va a pasarte, Andrew. Ahora estamos tu padre y yo para protegerte.

-Y Hank.

-Y Hank también – asintió -. Nadie va a alejarte de nosotros. Te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué esa persona se quería vengar de Erik?

-Porque sentía celos de que tu padre se interesara en nosotros – creyó Charles conveniente decirle la verdad -. Sabía que si te perdíamos, sufriríamos mucho tanto él como yo. Pero, ¿sabes algo, Andrew?, debemos tratar de dejar atrás esos momentos tristes y pensar en los buenos que vendrán. Mañana vamos a divertirnos los tres.

El niño asintió. Charles esperaba tranquilizarlo de esta manera.

-Es hora de que descanses, hijo – finalizó -. Mañana será un nuevo día.

Andrew alzó la cabeza para que lo besara. Nuevamente, su padre lo arropó y se retiró tras apagar la luz del velador. Al observarlo antes de cerrar la puerta, Charles percibió que el tiempo no había transcurrido y esos años de tristeza se sintieron lejanos, como si pertenecieran a un pasado remoto.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Charles regresó a su recámara, feliz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Al pasar junto al taburete a los pies de la cama, encontró los frasquitos de suero y la jeringa. Entonces, recordó el sacrificio que había hecho. Era violento aceptar por segunda vez que no volvería a caminar, pero en esta ocasión la carga no se sintió tan pesada. Al volver a sentirse inválido no podría, entre otras cosas, cumplir su sueño de disfrutar como lo había esperado con su hijo, pero el hecho de haberlo recuperado lo aliviaba y hacía que su sacrificio hubiera valido la pena.

Recordó las innumerables noches, nada lejanas, cuando juraba que gustoso daría su vida por saber que su niño estaba bien, y que aceptaría cualquier dolor con tal de volverlo a tener en sus brazos. Hoy era inmune al suero pero su corazón estaba colmado al fin con el regreso de Andrew.

Fue hasta su mesa de cama para abrir el cajón. Dos días atrás había traído de su despacho las notas que había dejado inconclusas años atrás y con una sonrisa, sintió el deseo de continuarlas. Con los ojos empañados, las releyó después de tanto tiempo y se dirigió al escritorio, ubicado en un rincón de la alcoba, para seguir escribiendo.

_“Pasé cuatro días en observación bajo el cuidado de Azazel. Erik no se presentó más a saludarme, hoy entiendo por qué había reaccionado así, pero en ese momento no, y su ausencia me molestó y levantó aún más el muro que había entre nosotros. Sin embargo, no permití que eso estropeara mi alegría y disfruté de Andrew. “_

_“Después de dar a luz, dormí varias horas, estaba agotado y Raven cuidó a mi hijo. A la tarde del día siguiente, ya me sentía recuperado y quise que su cuna permaneciera junto a mi cama.”_

_“Contemplar a Andrew, acariciarlo y cuidarlo me provocaron una alegría que no había tenido hasta entonces y un sentido de responsabilidad que superaba todos los compromisos que hubiera asumido antes. Sentía que mi vida al fin cobraba significado, que tenía a alguien por quién pelear y mi deseo de que hombres y mutantes viviéramos en paz se reafirmó.”_

_“Desde sus primeras horas, Andrew demostró que sería un niño que no causaría problemas. Era tranquilo y parecía entender que solo me tenía a mí para atenderlo porque solo lloraba lo necesario y dormía como un santo. Es verdad que un recién nacido no hace mucho aparte de dormir, pero mi hijo estaba lleno de paz y se veía en mis brazos tan inocente y puro, que yo no podía más que suspirar y sentir cuánto lo amaba.”_

_“El segundo día después del nacimiento, Raven vino a visitarme. Se presentó trayendo el biberón para Andrew y me pidió que la dejara cargarlo en brazos. Le entregué al niño y estuvo observándolo bajo su forma azul, con una sonrisa y haciéndole morisquetas. Yo los miraba con orgullo y amor. Raven había sido una hermana para mí desde los doce años, le guardaba un afecto especial y me sentía responsable por ella. Habíamos crecido juntos. Sin embargo, me había sentido un padre, un hermano mayor, su guardián, y jamás había tenido la clase de atracción que ella tenía hacia mí. No sé si Erik había imaginado el shock que me produjo enterarme de que Raven llevaba años enamorada de mí.”_

_“Debía sacar el tema a la luz tanto por su bien como por el mío.”_

_“-Te felicito, Charles – Raven rompió el silencio, mientras me pasaba a Andrew.”_

_“-Raven – la miré a los ojos y, como no le leí la mente, no supe si fue mi expresión, o ella ya lo había anticipado antes de la visita porque sabía qué iba a decirle.”_

_“-No te disculpes, Charles – pidió suavemente y me apretó la mano -. Fuiste la persona que más se preocupó por mí, la única que me quiso, y creo que eso me confundió.”_

_“-¿Fue ese el verdadero motivo por el que te alejaste de mí?”_

_“-Fuiste sincero y mantuviste tu promesa de no leerme la mente. Por eso no te diste cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti – suspiró y sonrió con tristeza -. Fui tan tonta – gimió -. ¡Lo siento!”_

_“Acomodé a Andrew en un brazo y extendí el otro hacia ella. Raven se arrojó y lloró sobre mi pecho. Sus lágrimas eran de bronca, de disculpas y de vergüenza. Pero no es justo enojarse, ni avergonzarse, ni disculparse por lo que uno siente.”_

_“-Te entiendo, hermana – susurré y era verdad porque ira, culpa y vergüenza era lo que me provocaban mis sentimientos hacia Erik -. Sabes que te quiero.”_

_“Raven se apartó apenas para mirarme. Dos lágrimas se deslizaban por su tez azul y sus ojos se veían más amarillos que nunca.”_

_“-Creí que no yo no te atraía por mi apariencia – confesó -. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo que en realidad no me respondías porque amas a otra persona.”_

_“-Lo amaba, Raven – corregí con firmeza-.Ya no más.”_

_“En medio del llanto, ella sonrió con picardía.”_

_“-Si tú lo dices, Charles – me besó la mejilla.”_

_“Me molestó lo que dijo porque yo luchaba contra mí mismo tratando de detestar a Erik, y Raven estaba convencida de que seguía enamorado de él. Años más tarde, fue por eso que cuando quería quitarle el peso de asesinar a Trask en París, intenté disuadirla de regresar conmigo confesándole que ahora Erik y yo estábamos juntos nuevamente.”_

_“Raven le hizo una caricia a Andrew y deshizo el abrazo.”_

_“-Una vez más te felicito por tu bebé y quiero que nuestro malentendido quede en el pasado. ¿Amigos? – me pasó la mano en señal de amistad.”_

_“-Nunca fuiste mi amiga, Raven – expuse convencido -. Fuiste mi familia.”_

_“-Hermanos, entonces – rectificó y yo le apreté la mano afectuosamente.”_

Erik golpeó la puerta y Charles guardó las notas antes de permitirle ingresar.

-Quería desearte las buenas noches – explicó Magneto, desde el umbral -. Acabo de pasar por la recámara de Andrew y está durmiendo profundamente. Sano y salvo, Charles.

-Gracias a ti, Erik – replicó, mientras movía la silla para alejarse del escritorio.

-Tu sacrificio. . .

-Es algo que hice gustoso y no me arrepentiré jamás – aseguró Charles sin ganas de empañar la noche con un tema triste, y volteó la mirada hacia el taburete con la jeringa y el suero -. Mañana le pediré a Hank que se deshaga de eso.

-No me dejaste terminar – insistió Erik -. Quería decirte que con tu sacrificio, ahora solo estará Hank para protegerlos a Andrew y a ti. Estás solo e indefenso, Charles.

-Agradezco tu apreciación pero me parece un insulto a mis poderes.

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando – Erik se puso más firme -. No quise decir que fueras un desvalido, sino que ahora me necesitas más que nunca.

Charles quedó en suspenso. Magneto continuó.

-Quiero permanecer aquí contigo estos meses para ayudarte, hasta que puedas reabrir la academia.

-Erik, no uses mi incapacidad como excusa y dilo: quieres quedarte aquí para que vivamos juntos y criemos juntos a nuestro hijo. ¿Por qué te niegas a reconocer tus sentimientos? Habla abiertamente.

-¿Me aceptarías si me quedo un tiempo?

-Te aceptaré si te quedas para siempre – rectificó Charles -. Lo que pasa es que eres tú quien debe aceptarse y no lo haces. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez de qué huyes todo el tiempo? ¿No huyes acaso de ti? ¿De quién eres y de quién ansías ser?

-No me vengas con psicología, Charles – se molestó.

Charles simplemente le sonrió.

-Eres bienvenido en esta casa, que es tu casa también, Erik. Si deseas permanecer un tiempo, quédate. Pero sé que no se trata de unos meses, sino que quieres vivir con nosotros. Te acepto y Andrew te acepta.

-Gracias – contestó Magneto e hizo un ademán de retirarse -. Que pases buenas noches.

Charles rió.

-¿Así te despides? ¿Simplemente con un buenas noches? No estamos más en el 62, cuando la casa estaba llena de adolescentes. Hank sigue trabajando y Andrew duerme.

-En esa época también estaba Moira – recordó Erik con malicia.

-Cierra la maldita puerta y entra, Erik – le ordenó, fingiendo enfadarse.

Erik obedeció y corrió hacia la silla para amarlo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

En las altas esferas del Gobierno y de los organismos de seguridad la preocupación crecía a causa de una persona que se hacía llamar Magneto y, según los informes, había asesinado a JFK e intentado matar a Nixon. Un sujeto que podía manipular metales a su antojo y tenía tanta fuerza, que era capaz de levantar un estadio de baseball como si se tratara de una pluma y arrojarlo sobre la Casa Blanca. Había archivos secretos con testimonios de militares navales que decían haberlo visto arrancar a un submarino del océano y elevarlo por los aires hasta la playa. No se trataba de un simple hombre sino de un mutante. La Humanidad, desde sus albores, temió a lo desconocido y peleó contra todo lo que pudiera provocar la extinción de su especie. Instinto de conservación, según algunos, naturaleza humana, de acuerdo con otros, tenía cientos de nombres pero un solo fin: detectar al enemigo y eliminarlo.

El mayor William Stryker era un joven militar al que se le anticipaba una carrera astronómica. Solo necesitaba alguna misión que demostrara su capacidad y sus superiores se la habían encontrado: hallar a Erik Lehnsherr, alias Magneto, y asesinarlo. Como recursos, contaba con armas, soldados, tecnología, y la luz verde del Pentágono. Además, al haber trabajado para Bolivar Trask, conocía sobre los mutantes y el peligro que muchos preferían ignorar.

Esa noche Stryker regresó a su casa, satisfecho con el panorama que se le abría después de que el general lo puso al tanto de su nueva misión. Bajó del coche con una carpeta gruesa, que contenía toda la información que el FBI y la CIA habían recogido sobre Lehnsherr, y entró a saludar a su esposa.

La mujer era un saco de nervios. Juraba y perjuraba que el hijo de ambos, Jason, de solo once años, tenía la capacidad de meterse dentro de su cabeza y torturarla. Algo que Stryker se negaba a creer. Ya la había tratado con varios especialistas, algunos le habían diagnosticado esquizofrenia, otros, bipolaridad, y otros atribuían sus desvaríos al estrés y la soledad. Lo cierto es que el mayor tenía poco tiempo para ocuparse de ella y lo enfadaba que su esposa culpara a su hijo de su enfermedad.

La saludó con un beso suave en la frente y cuando ella comenzó con su cantinela de los acosos mentales de Jason, Stryker la ignoró y subió a saludar a su hijo.

La mujer quedó en la sala llorando y jurando que si su marido no la escuchaba, terminaría taladrándose ella misma el cerebro.

••••••••••••••••


	13. Daños Colaterales

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”

Capítulo Trece: Daños Colaterales

Hacía tres semanas que Andrew había despertado y, según los análisis, no tenía secuelas. Tampoco pesadillas, aunque Charles aún quería esperar un tiempo para entrenarlo con sus poderes telepáticos. La relación entre Erik y su hijo se estaba afianzando, Andrew todavía no se atrevía a llamarlo papá pero buscaba su compañía casi tanto como la de Charles y se había vuelto costumbre para los tres salir a los jardines para pasar las tardes como familia. También compartían los desayunos, los almuerzos y las cenas, y Erik había descubierto que sabía narrar buenas historias porque ya tres noches seguidas el niño le reclamaba que fuera a arroparlo con Charles y le contara un cuento.

Aunque sospechaba que Charles ya le había leído la mente, Erik todavía no se animaba a declarar que al convivir con ellos, estaba cumpliendo el sueño secreto que había anhelado desde que perdiera a su madre: tener una familia. No había dejado atrás sus ideales y buscaba que la causa mutante continuara en su corazón, sin embargo, sentía que podía llegar a dejarlo todo si la vida o felicidad de Andrew corrían peligro. Cada vez le costaba más hacerse la idea de que debía dejar la mansión y solo el temor de que Charles o su hijo pudieran resultar dañados lo llevaba a seguir sosteniendo que tarde o temprano debería abandonarlos.

En cambio, a medida que las semanas se sucedían, Charles se ilusionaba con la idea de que Erik no se marcharía más. Los tres la pasaban de maravilla y la relación de pareja marchaba sobre carriles e iba creciendo día a día. ¿Por qué Erik se iría del único lugar del mundo donde se sentía a gusto? Estaba claro en sus acciones y sentimientos que Charles y Andrew se habían convertido en las personas que más quería, quizás los únicos que había querido en su vida además de su madre, y no iba a dejarlos. Las noches que terminaban durmiendo enredados en la cama de Charles, los dos sentían que no necesitaban estar en ninguna otra parte, ni con otra persona y que si se tenían el uno al otro, el mundo se convertía, con mutantes o sin ellos, en un lugar perfecto. Demasiadas emociones y romanticismo para Erik Lehnsherr, tal vez, pero el hombre se estaba convenciendo de que así como Charles había sacrificado sus piernas para recuperar a su hijo, él podía sacrificar su causa y quedarse en Westchester a vivir con su familia.

Esa mañana estaban los dos jugando al ajedrez en el despacho de Charles, mientras que Andrew se entretenía en su recámara. Erik iba ganando la partida, no por destreza, sino porque Charles tenía la mente literalmente en otra parte. Tras anunciar el tercer jaque, Magneto se echó hacia atrás en la silla para observarlo.

-¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que deducir sin tus poderes qué te sucede?

Charles defendió su rey con un alfil y se tomó un tiempo para responderle.

-Hoy estás jugando demasiado bien, eso es todo.

-Nunca fuiste bueno para mentir, así que déjate de estupideces, Charles – amonestó Erik -. ¿Qué te está pasando?

Charles suspiró. No eran buenas noticias.

-Desde que desperté, siento en mi mente mucho movimiento, como si un grupo numeroso de gente se estuviera preparando para algo no lejos de aquí. No puedo leer qué piensan pero sí percibir emociones fuertes. Pueden ser solo sensaciones mías, o puede ser algo más. 

-Te dije que no debía permanecer aquí, que no era seguro. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-No sé – Charles se frotó la frente, cansino -. Pensaba decírtelo más adelante, cuando pudiera tener más certezas porque pueden ser solo ideas mías.

-Tú no tienes “ideas” – replicó Erik con firmeza -. Tienes poderes. Estás sintiendo que se están acercando a esta casa y me tienes distraído jugando al ajedrez.

-Me estás acusando de ser irresponsable – Charles sonó ofendido -. Tengo la sensación de movimiento, eso es todo. Pero no percibo peligro y estoy en alerta.

-Eso es consolador – replicó Erik con sarcasmo.

Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-Si lo consideras conveniente, puedes marcharte ahora – sugirió, dándose por vencido.

-No me iré – decidió Erik con convicción -. Jamás voy a dejarlos a ti y a Andrew si corren peligro. Voy a matar por ustedes a quien sea.

-Erik – exclamó Xavier, escandalizado.

-Sabes que lo haré – enfatizó -. Ningún homo sapiens va a tocarlos a ti o a nuestro hijo, te lo juro. Si osan atacarlos, yo les daré batalla.

-Eso suena a una declaración de guerra.

-El pacifista has sido siempre tú, viejo amigo – le recordó Erik, y movió otra pieza -. No vale la pena seguir jugando. ¿Por qué no te conectas a Cerebro a ver si puedes averiguar algo más?

Charles asintió. 

-Es lo más conveniente.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Andrew entró llorando y corrió a los brazos de Charles.

-¡No soporto las voces! – gimió -. ¡Están en mi cabeza y quiero que se vayan! ¡Haz que se vayan, papá! 

Charles apoyó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su hijo para que lo mirara. Pensó en entrar en su mente, pero lo vio tan desesperado que decidió hablarle en voz alta.

-Andrew, tranquilízate y mírame a los ojos – cuando vio que lo obedecía, sonrió -. Eso es, hijo. Tienes que concentrarte para que desaparezcan, por eso sigue mirándome y piensa en un lugar hermoso. ¿Qué tal el columpio? Piensa en ti columpiándote.

-¡No puedo! – sollozó.

-Sí, puedes – recalcó Charles con serenidad y firmeza -. Visualiza el columpio, siente el aire y el movimiento cuando subes y bajas. Tu padre Erik te está empujando. Es una tarde cálida, con una brisa que te acaricia. No cierres los ojos, no dejes de mirarme. . . Eso es. . . Piensa en el columpio. . . Calma tu mente. . .

Andrew dejó de llorar y pronto su llanto se convirtió en hipidos. Su padre siguió observándolo directo a los ojos y cuando la mirada del niño se suavizó, recién lo abrazó y apretó contra su pecho.

-No tengas miedo, Andrew – le susurró -. A mí me pasó lo mismo y aprendí a controlar las voces de esta manera. Yo no tenía a nadie pero tú me tienes a mí, pequeño. No te asustes.

-Andrew – llamó Erik, seriamente -. ¿Qué oías? ¿Puedes recordarlo?

-Erik – reprendió Charles con firmeza. Su hijo acababa de pasar por una experiencia traumática y no le permitiría que lo hiciera revivirla.

Pero Erik se puso de pie con aire decidido.

-Andrew estaba solo, no había nadie en su recámara. ¿Cómo pudo oír voces si en esta casa solo vivimos los cuatro? Tú y yo estábamos aquí, lejos de su habitación y Hank está en la ciudad – se acercó al niño y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura y mirarlo a la cara -. ¿Puedes saber de quiénes eran esas voces?

-Eran voces de hombres – hipó -. Muchas pero no sé de quiénes.

-¿No puedes identificarlas? – interrogó Erik.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

Erik se irguió y miró a Charles, que se veía preocupado.

-Es hora de que te conectes a Cerebro. Yo te acompañaré abajo con Andrew y me quedaré con él mientras entras.

-De acuerdo – congenió Charles y alzó a su hijo para sentarlo en sus rodillas. Luego tomó a Erik del brazo y le murmuró -. Lo siento. Tuve que haber prestado más atención al movimiento que sentía esta mañana.

-Yo estoy aquí para defenderlos – aseveró Erik -. Recuerda lo que te dije.

Charles no sintió que lo estuviera tratando como a un inválido sino, por el contrario, percibió que Erik estaba asumiendo su rol de padre y protector de su familia. Algo que le había reclamado desde que lo visitara para contarle que esperaba a Andrew. Los tres abandonaron el despacho y bajaron para que Charles entrara en la bóveda.

Mientras se conectaba, Erik permaneció en el corredor con Andrew, que más tranquilo, se había sentado en el suelo y jugaba con unas bolitas que tenía en el bolsillo. Nunca antes había bajado el niño hasta allí, pero estaba aún impresionado y no hizo preguntas. Al verlo entretenerse, inocente y asustado, Erik reafirmó internamente su juramento de que iba a asesinar a quien se atreviera a molestar a Charles o a su hijo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Mayor – saludó un soldado a Stryker con la venia militar -. El escuadrón está listo para entrar en acción. Todos cuentan con armas de plástico, nadie porta nada de metal. En la vivienda viven Lehnsherr, Charles Francis Xavier, Henry McCoy y recientemente un niño identificado como Andrew Charles Xavier. ¿Cree que sea conveniente el ataque habiendo un menor?

Stryker se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Bebió el café y se limpió los labios.

-Erik Lehnsherr es el criminal más peligroso y buscado, sargento – contestó -. Esta es una misión extraoficial. Si debe haber bajas, las llamaremos en el reporte daños colaterales, ¿está entendido?

-Entendido, mayor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	14. Rechazando Al Enemigo

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”

Capítulo Catorce: Rechazando Al Enemigo

Charles llevaba dos horas conectado a Cerebro. Erik estaba preocupado pero no se atrevía a entrar e interrumpirlo. Andrew se había cansado de jugar con las bolitas y ahora dormitaba recostado contra la pared. De repente, abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar. 

Su padre corrió a socorrerlo, entendiendo que debía tratarse de las voces nuevamente. Se arrodilló a su lado, lo sostuvo de las mejillas con ambas manos, como había visto hacerlo a Charles, y le hablo suave y firme.

-Andrew, no te asustes. Son voces, solo voces. Estás aquí, conmigo, y nada malo va a pasarte.

-Quiero a mi papá – gimió el niño.

-Él no puede atenderte porque está allí adentro para protegernos a ti y a mí – explicó Erik con calma -. Pero yo estoy aquí contigo – el pequeño se sacudió, cerrando los ojos -. Andrew. ¡Andrew! Abre los ojos y mírame. Mírame porque estoy contigo. Tranquilo, hijo. Ábrelos.

El niño hizo un esfuerzo y mordiéndose los labios, abrió los ojos. Erik le sonrió.

-Eso es – lo felicitó.

-¡Pero no se callan!

-Andrew – llamó su padre, poniéndose serio -. Necesito que las escuches – el pequeño palideció -. No tengas miedo, te dije que estoy aquí contigo y no dejaré que nadie te lastime. Necesito que les prestes atención y me digas si son de hombres, de mujeres, de niños, de mucha gente o solo algunas, si están enojadas, si se oyen felices.

-¡No puedo! – gritó.

-Sí, puedes – afirmó Erik tranquilo -. Escucha, solo escúchalas, pequeño. No va a pasarte nada.

Andrew miró a su padre a los ojos. Lo seguía sosteniendo de las mejillas y estaba con él. Erik lo estaba cuidando y no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara. Con sus seis años, el niño comprendió que era necesario que escuchara lo que las voces decían. Cerró los ojos con fuerza porque el contacto de las manos de su progenitor le brindaba protección.

-Son voces de hombres. . . muchas. . . y están enojados. . .

-¿Puedes oír qué dicen?

-No – suspiró.

-Inténtalo – pidió Erik, mientras con el dedo, le acariciaba la mejilla -. Sin miedo, que yo sigo aquí.

Andrew trató de concentrarse.

-Estamos listos, mayor Stry. . . Stryker, parece decir.

Emocionado, Erik lo abrazó con fuerza. Todo cobraba sentido: conocía a Stryker como el militar que había trabajado para Trask.

-Eres el niño más valiente que conocí, Andrew – le besó la cabeza -. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

-¿Estos hombres están lejos? – quiso saber el niño, asustado.

-Ni tu papá ni yo dejaremos que te toquen – aseguró -. ¿Entiendes?

Andrew asintió con alivio. Erik lo cargó en brazos y se levantó.

-Debemos ir arriba – decidió -. Nada va a pasarte, Andrew – repitió.

En un santiamén, Erik subió sosteniendo al niño, hacia una de las habitaciones más seguras de la casa. Junto con la bóveda blindada, el padrastro de Charles había construido una sala en la zona sur, también preparada para soportar un ataque nuclear. Mientras se dirigían a ella, Magneto trató de percibir metales que se estuvieran aproximando, pero no pudo sentir nada. Entonces, recordó las armas de los vigilantes cuando estaba en prisión, y la pistola de plástico con la que Raven le había disparado. Podía tratarse de un ejército preparado con el mismo armamento.

Andrew se dejaba llevar sin hacer preguntas. En su carita se notaba lo nervioso que estaba. De pronto, al pasar por un corredor, uno de los ventanales de vitrales se quebró y una figura azul rodó encogida hasta quedar frente a Magneto.

-Charles se comunicó conmigo – explicó Mystique fríamente, tras ponerse de pie -. Vine a prestarte mi ayuda porque él me lo pidió, no porque te lo merezcas.

-¿Charles te llamó por medio de Cerebro? – inquirió Erik, maravillado con el plan.

-Me dijo que esta mañana percibió movimiento y ahora voces de un escuadrón que se está acercando.

-¿Un escuadrón? – repitió Magneto, asociando los soldados con la mención a Stryker. En sus brazos, Andrew parpadeó -. Déjame llevar a mi hijo a la sala blindada y nos prepararemos.

-Yo llevaré a Andrew – decidió Hank, haciendo su entrada por una puerta lateral en su apariencia de Beast. El niño aplaudió feliz de ver a su antiguo amigo bajo su forma azul -. Charles me pidió que llegara cuanto antes porque está sintiendo que un escuadrón se acerca.

-Hank – saludó Mystique, sonriéndole, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces, Charles está conectado y avisando – comprendió Erik -. ¿Llamó a alguien más?

Beast abrió la puerta para que entraran Alex Summers, su hermano Scott, y Logan. Andrew bajó de los brazos de su padre y corrió a los de Alex, entre gritos de alegría.

-¡Alex! 

El joven lo cargó, tan feliz como él de verlo. Logan, por su parte, se la tenía jurada a Magneto y, de un puñetazo, lo tumbó al piso.

-Sobrevivientes, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Veo que no te ahogaste – observó Erik con sarcasmo, mientras se erguía. Para su alivio, Andrew estaba demasiado fascinado con el regreso de los hermanos Summers y no vio el golpe ni la caída de su padre.

-No se ahogó porque yo lo rescaté – aclaró Raven -. Como te lo dije antes, si no fuera por Charles, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí para cooperar contigo.

-Si ya todos hicieron catarsis, es hora de que elaboremos un plan de ataque – concluyó Erik, que solo la necesidad de su ayuda impidió que los empalara a cada uno con metales -. Pero primero pondré a salvo a mi hijo.

-Yo lo llevaré – se ofreció Alex gustoso.

-Quiero que me lleve mi papá – pidió Andrew.

-Tu papá sigue abajo trabajando y no puede hacerlo – trató Erik de hacerlo razonar.

-Pero mi papá también eres tú – explicó el niño y desde los brazos de Havoc, extendió los bracitos hacia su progenitor -. Quiero que me lleves tú, papá.

Erik olvidó que estaba rodeado de personas que en otras circunstancias hubieran cooperado para verlo destruido y, emocionado hasta la médula, cargó a su hijo. Los demás estaban maravillados de ver al inocente niño de Charles Xavier buscar protección en el gélido Magneto. Solo Hank, que había visto el progreso a lo largo de las semanas, se alegró y comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

-Espérenme aquí – ordenó Erik y siguió el camino hacia la sala blindada.

Todavía conmovido al llegar, sentó a su hijo en un sillón. En la habitación había estantes llenos de libros, un tablero de ajedrez sobre una mesa, y más estantes con libros. Obviamente Charles la había preparado con su pasión por la lectura. Al final, en un rincón, Erik encontró una alacena que contenía sodas y comida enlatada.

-Aquí tienes para comer y beber – explicó al niño. Andrew asintió -. No hay libros para tu edad pero tienes imaginación para entretenerte.

Andrew volvió a asentir. Erik regresó al sillón y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

-Dime por qué me llamaste recién papá.

-¿No te gusta? – indagó Andrew.

-Me encanta – sonrió, orgulloso -. Pero no me habías llamado así antes. 

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-Es que antes te sentía como Erik, pero ahora me cuidaste y protegiste cuando no estaba mi otro papá, y quiero llamarte así.

-Y como te lo dije, me encanta que lo hagas – murmuró Erik, visiblemente emocionado -. Ahora debo regresar con esas personas que llamó tu otro papá. Cerraré la puerta con llave para que estés seguro aquí adentro y más tarde vendré a abrirla. Juega, come, y no rompas nada – bromeó y tras sacudirle el pelo a modo de caricia, se levantó y se fue.

Andrew permaneció sentado un rato y luego fue a la biblioteca a buscar ilustraciones en los libros para entretenerse.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Erik regresó con el resto de los mutantes, que se habían congregado en la sala de invitados alrededor de una larga mesa de roble. Raven estaba ubicada en la cabecera y dirigía la reunión. Magneto se ubicó a su lado y quedó enfrentado a Logan, que no dejaba de observarlo con suspicacia.

-El escuadrón está compuesto por Stryker y treinta y cinco hombres – explicó Mystique lo que Charles le había comunicado telepáticamente -. Se dirigen hacia acá en helicóptero y llegarán de un momento a otro.

-Puedo voltear un helicóptero sin problemas – dijo Erik.

-Ellos lo saben y por eso están llegando preparados en un helicóptero sin metal – respondió Logan con desprecio.

Erik le devolvió la mirada despectiva, mientras que Raven comenzaba a diagramar un plan de defensa. La prioridad era proteger a Andrew e impedir que se llevaran a Erik.

-No nos prepararemos para defendernos sino para atacar – interrumpió Magneto, desechando la idea -. Buscaremos posiciones dentro de la casa y embestiremos cuando entren. Será un ataque sorpresa.

-Andrew está en un sitio seguro, ¿cierto? – quiso cerciorarse Hank.

Erik asintió.

-También Charles dentro de la bóveda, y desde allí va a ayudarnos.

-¿Qué posiciones sugieres, Erik? – preguntó Alex, y los demás lo miraron con recelo. Pero el joven entendía que más allá de las diferencias que pudieran sostener con Magneto, el hombre era muy inteligente y podía elaborar el mejor plan.

Erik se dispuso a explicarles la estrategia que había pensado

••••••••••••••••

Cada mutante se ubicó en un ala de la mansión: Mystique en el norte, Logan al sur, los hermanos Summers al este y Beast al oeste. Magneto quedó en la biblioteca, que se situaba en el centro mismo de Westchester, listo para enfrentar a Stryker. 

Quince minutos después de que se hubieran tomado sus posiciones, oyeron el estruendo de los rotores del helicóptero y los soldados tomaron la mansión por asalto, ingresando por las puertas y los ventanales.

Erik cerró los ojos y trató de percibir metal, pero los hombres se habían preparado adecuadamente para enfrentarlo. Entonces, los abrió y buscó hierro en algún objeto de la habitación. Si Stryker se creía listo, él lo sería aún más.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lívido de furia, Wolverine se apretó los puños. Las puntas de sus sables salieron con la tensión de los músculos.

-Vengan por mí, muñequitas – invitó a los dos soldados.

Los hombres enfurecidos se le lanzaron encima como fieras. A uno lo arrojó contra la pared y al otro le clavó las garras en la pantorrilla. Después giró sobre su talón y lo dejó inconsciente de una sola patada. El que se había estrellado, sacó el arma de plástico y le apuntó. Logan le soltó una mirada burlona y, acto seguido, le aventó un jarrón de porcelana, que Charles echaría de menos. El hombre recibió el impacto en la cabeza y perdió la conciencia.

Wolverine miró hacia el ventanal. Un par más de militares entró y los recibió de la misma manera.

Entretanto, Mystique se hacía cargo de uno cuantos con su destreza. Era tan ágil y sus reflejos tan rápidos, que a pesar de tenerla cara a cara, ninguno podía acertarle un golpe. Solita acabó con siete en cuestión de minutos, y tras desmayarlos a fuerza de patadas y torceduras, se sacudió las manos, satisfecha.

Los hermanos Summers trabajaban en equipo. Mientras que uno atacaba, el otro distraía a sus adversarios y viceversa. No era la primera vez que peleaban juntos y tenían una táctica elaborada para estos casos. De forma sorpresiva, alguien entró volando por el ventanal abierto. Era Sean Cassidy, el desaparecido Banshee, que daban por muerto.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué me miran así? – bromeó el joven -. Ni que hubieran visto un fantasma – y cuando un soldado quiso acercársele, Alex disparó hacia el techo y lo tumbó con el peso de una araña.

Cuando entre los tres acabaron con doce hombres de la habitación, los hermanos corrieron a saludar a Banshee.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – preguntó Havoc.

-Es una larga historia. Pensaba regresar aquí en unas semanas pero Charles me contactó y explicó lo que estaba pasando.

-Nos reunió a todos otra vez – dijo Alex -. Somos nuevamente “X-men”, como nos llamaba.

-Vamos a ver si los demás necesitan de nuestra ayuda – sugirió Scott.

-Espero no los dé un infarto cuando te vean, Sean – rió Alex y abrazó a su amigo, alegres los dos de reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo -. ¿Sabías que Andrew regresó? – le explicaba mientras se marchaban -. Y Charles ha vuelto a ser el de antes. Ah, Beast me avisó que Erik y él volvieron. . . Lo sé, amigo. . . A mí tampoco me cae bien pero Charles es el dueño de casa, aunque diga que es de todos . . .

Beast, por su parte, estaba venciendo a los hombres de a tres a la vez, mientras destrozaba una de las habitaciones. Sabiendo que no podría contener su furia, había escogido una sala descuidada con un mobiliario escaso.

Pronto los mutantes les demostraron a los hombres que su fuerza era superior. Eran peligrosos como la gente como Stryker temía, pero solo usaban sus poderes en defensa propia. Siempre habría personas que los verían como una amenaza, sin embargo, lo importante era demostrarles que estaban equivocados. Desafortunadamente, las personas impulsivas como Erik les daban la razón y eso era lo que Charles más temía.

•••••••••••••••••••••

William Stryker había sacado su pistola y recorría las habitaciones con sigilo. No iba a entretenerse peleando con los jóvenes mutantes sino que se dirigía derecho a encontrarse con Magneto y asesinarlo. El ascenso y la gloria eran premio suficiente para acabar con el controlador de metales. Además, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, su hijo Jason se comportaba de una manera extraña y podía jurar que había momentos en que el niño parecía saber lo que él estaba pensando. Esos mutantes tenían que desaparecer, especialmente los peligrosos como Lehnsherr. Entró en la biblioteca y allí se encontró con Magneto, que lo estaba esperando. 

De inmediato, le apuntó con la pistola pero sin que se diera cuenta, Erik le había introducido un delgado caño de metal en el cinto y con ese material lo tuvo bajo su control. Moviendo apenas los dedos, elevó al mayor por los aires hasta que su cintura chocó con el candelabro de bronce, que colgaba del techo. El golpe lo obligó a soltar el arma. Erik dobló dos de los brazos de la araña para enredarlos alrededor de los de Stryker y sostenerlo e inmovilizarlo. Luego, movió dos más para paralizarle las piernas. Mirándolo fijo a los ojos con odio, movió un tercer brazo del candelabro y circundó con él el cuello del militar. Stryker soltó un gemido sordo cuando el bronce hizo presión sobre sus cuerdas vocales y le cortó la respiración. Trató de balancearse pero Magneto lo tenía bien ajustado por los brazos y las piernas.

Stryker mantuvo la mirada en Erik. Un soldado valiente enfrentaba a la muerte cara a cara y observaba a los ojos a su asesino.

Magneto alzó la mano, solo debía torcer la muñeca para que el metal perforara el cuello de su enemigo.

-Erik – oyó de sorpresa la voz de Charles dentro de su mente -. No voy a paralizarte. Solo busco que me escuches.

-Prometiste que no volverías a entrar en mi cabeza – murmuró, enojado, Magneto entre dientes -. Stryker es un asesino. Sabes que si lo dejo vivir, nos matará. No intentes detenerme.

-Solo busco que me escuches – replicó Charles con mansedumbre -. Stryker es un asesino que quiere acabar contigo, pero mientras tú sigas asesinando gente, otros vendrán por ti, por mí y por Andrew. Si, en cambio, le perdonas la vida, habrás dado un gran paso para cambiar nuestra historia. La violencia solo engendra violencia. Mataste a Shaw por venganza, sin embargo, no necesitas vengarte de Stryker, solo demostrarle que los mutantes no somos los monstruos que él cree. No le des la razón, Erik.

Erik miraba a Stryker fijo a los ojos. Con un solo movimiento de su muñeca podría más que ahorcarlo, podría decapitarlo directamente. El metal se introduciría en su carne y cercenaría sus huesos, tal cual había hecho con Logan en la Casa Blanca. Sin embargo, aunque Charles no estaba deteniéndolo, sentía una molestia en su corazón, que le impedía matar a su enemigo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿La voz de su conciencia, o la presencia mental de Charles?

-Es un desalmado, que nos matará – murmuró Magneto.

-Es un hombre como tú y como yo – respondió Xavier -. Tiene una familia: una esposa y un hijo unos años mayor que Andrew. Su hijo se llama Jason y es mutante, solo que Stryker no puede aceptarlo aún. Es un ser humano que le teme a lo desconocido, no le des la oportunidad de que su temor se vuelva real.

-¡Es un monstruo que no va a conmoverme, Charles! – exclamó, taxativo.

-Tampoco quiero que Stryker te conmueva sino nosotros, amor mío – declaró Charles. Tal epíteto paralizó a Erik sin necesidad de poderes telepáticos -. Andrew te ama, yo te amo, y sé que también tú nos amas. ¿Vas a empañar el amor que nos tenemos con un asesinato innecesario? Deja que Stryker se marche, su ejército está derrotado. Raven intercederá por ti en la Casa Blanca y que hayas perdonado la vida a un militar que intentó asesinarte, será una prueba importante para que te exoneren. No te dejes guiar por la ira, calma tu mente y analiza las consecuencias, por favor.

Manteniendo aún la vista en su enemigo, Erik parpadeó.

-Dijiste que me amas, Charles.

Desde la bóveda desde donde monitoreaba el ataque telepáticamente, Charles sonrió.

-Es cierto, Erik. Te amo.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Porque nunca sentí hasta ahora, las ganas inmensas de declarártelo.

Erik torció la muñeca y los brazos de bronce que sostenían a Stryker lo soltaron. El militar cayó pesadamente al suelo, a pocos metros de su pistola. De inmediato, Magneto la pateó bien lejos.

-Te marcharás de esta casa y jamás tú o tus hombres osarán pisarla de nuevo. Somos mutantes demasiado poderosos para tus soldaditos de hojalata. Podemos controlar metales y la mente de cada uno de ustedes. Si averiguamos, y sabes que tenemos los recursos para hacerlo, que alguno de los tuyos anda merodeando cerca, los seccionaré a ti y a tu familia con los hierros de Empire State, ¿entendido?

Stryker se levantó como pudo. Tenía un brazo y el tobillo rotos por la presión del metal y la caída. Su orgullo estaba herido y sabía que Lenhsherr había ganado esta batalla.

-¿Entendido? – repitió Erik, alzando la voz.

Stryker asintió.

-Busca a tus hombres y márchate.

Tragándose la bronca y humillación, Stryker dio medio vuelta y se encaminó rengueando hacia la salida. Al pasar cerca de la pistola, la miró de reojo y no la alzó.

En pocos minutos Westchester quedó libre de soldados y solo los mutantes permanecieron adentro.

Sin necesidad de asesinar, Magneto había ganado. Los mutantes habían vencido aliándose y trabajando en equipo. ¿No había sido esa la utopía de Erik y Charles cuando se conocieron?

••••••••••••••••••••

Cuando se cercioraron de que todo estaba en orden y ya no había más peligro, Erik fue a la habitación blindada para encontrarse con Andrew. El niño estaba tranquilo, masticando unos dulces que había encontrado en la alacena, y corrió feliz a recibirlo. Salieron de la mano y bajaron a la bóveda a encontrarse con Charles, que ya los esperaba en el pasillo.

Apenas se vieron, los dos amantes se abrazaron y besaron fervorosamente. A Erik le costaba demostrar su afecto pero esta vez no le fue difícil confesarle al oído mientras lo besaba.

-También yo te amo.

Charles sonrió y extendió la mano libre hacia Andrew para que se les uniera en el abrazo.

Más tarde, subieron a encontrarse con los jóvenes y Logan. Los chicos saludaron con cariño a Charles, que los invitó a cenar y quedarse todo el tiempo que desearan. Aunque tenían compromisos, en especial Wolverine, que tenía planeado un viaje al norte, y la presencia nada agradable para varios de Magneto, le concedieron el deseo. Había muchas sorpresas y motivos para festejar: el regreso de Andrew, la aparición sorpresiva de Sean, y la noticia de que Charles reabriría la academia, y que, obviamente, estaban todos invitados a concurrir.

Después de la cena, una vez que hubieron brindado, Raven se excusó. Tenía que partir sin demora porque la habían invitado a la Casa Blanca como símbolo de paz entre hombres y mutantes, y Charles le había pedido que intercediera a favor de Erik. Cuando salió al jardín para marcharse, Hank, bajo su apariencia humana, la llamó desde la escalinata.

-Te vas muy pronto – observó el joven.

Con una sonrisa encantadora, Raven mutó a su forma humana, tal cual Hank la había conocido, y se le acercó.

-Voy a volver cuando Erik se tome vacaciones a algún lugar alejado – bromeó.

-Sin embargo, hablarás a su favor.

-Solo porque Charles me lo pidió.

-Mira que yo he sido uno de los que más reservas he tenido con respecto a ese hombre – recordó Hank -. Pero debo reconocer que es otro cuando está con Charles.

-Yo también soy diferente cuando estoy contigo – replicó la muchacha.

El joven sonrió, recordando que había sido ella quien tomara la iniciativa al darse el primer beso. Esta vez no permitiría que fuera igual y tras abrazarla suavemente, le plantó los labios en su boca. Raven mutó a su apariencia azul y Hank intensificó el beso. Luego de un largo rato, recién se separaron. Permanecieron un instante contemplándose antes de que Raven emprendiera la retirada. Mientras enfilaba hacia la salida, volteó hacia él para prometerle.

-Regresaré antes de lo que imaginas.

-Adiós, Raven.

-Adiós, Hank.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Era la época navideña y después de las fiestas, Charles comenzaría con los preparativos para reabrir la escuela. Como los años anteriores a la desaparición de Andrew, la mansión se colmaba de espíritu navideño gracias a Hank, que se encargaba con el niño de armar el árbol gigante en la sala y decorar las paredes con muérdago, poner centros de mesa y adornos. Colgaban en la chimenea los calcetines tradicionales y Andrew cerraba los ojitos y juntaba las manos, imaginando verlos la mañana del veinticinco colmados de dulces. Pero este año era especial porque Erik estaba en la casa y quería, además, enseñarle a su hijo la celebración del Hanukkah, tal como su madre se la había transmitido. 

Para eso había sentado al niño junto a él en el sofá mientras le explicaba la tradición milenaria del encendido de las velas, su significado y el juego del dreidel. Con mucho entusiasmo y curiosidad, Andrew estaba recabando información sobre los regalos, cuando Charles entró y pidió a Erik que hablaran a solas. El niño se marchó entre brincos y al pasar junto a su padre, Xavier le revolvió los rulos con una caricia. 

Erik cruzó las piernas en el sofá, expectante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede, Charles?

-Necesito que vayas a la farmacia.

Erik rió, sin entender la solicitud.

-¿Y eso?

Charles rió entre dientes. No tenía talento para sostener un engaño por mucho tiempo.

-Necesito que me traigas un test de embarazo, aunque las ondas cerebrales ya son demasiado evidentes – y se apoyó la mano sobre el estómago.

El rostro de Erik se transformó como si hubiera sido tocado por la varita mágica de la felicidad. Se aproximó a la silla, se arrodilló frente a Charles y en una pose increíblemente romántica, lo tomó de la mano. Charles continuaba apoyando la otra sobre su vientre.

-Entonces, ¿estás seguro?

Charles asintió.

Erik lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó ardientemente.

-Esta vez será diferente, te lo prometo – murmuró, mientras le acariciaba la frente con los labios -. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Te cuidaré, te protegeré y te amaré hasta que me odies – rió, emocionado.

-Solo te quiero dejar en claro una cosa – sonrió Charles con lágrimas y complicidad -. Este niño vendrá al mundo por cesárea.

-Por supuesto – le devolvió Erik la sonrisa y apoyó su sien contra la de Charles para mirarse tan enamorados como nunca.

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Notas: Lo siento si decepcioné pero adoro los finales felices, no la felicidad completa pero sí que los personajes encuentren paz y alivio tras su sufrimiento.

Todavía falta un epílogo, que subiré más adelante.(Quiero agradecer a Anuart Tsui por hacérmelo notar porque había escrito prólogo en lugar de epílogo)

Espero que la historia los haya entretenido. Ah, más adelante corregiré algunos datos del fic, como la presencia de Wolverine en los primeros capítulos, ya que cuando lo escribí aún no se había estrenado la nueva película. También revisaré nombres y edades de los personajes, donde me confundí.

Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios.

Besitos 

Midhiel


	15. Epílogo: Cuatro Años Después

Los X-Men y su universo pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo demás es de mi autoría. Andrew es un homenaje a mi amiga Prince Legolas, ya que usó ese nombre para un personaje en su fic de POTC “Against All Odds”

 

Capítulo Quince: Epílogo: Cuatro Años Después

Año 1977

Logan despertó después del viaje en el tiempo en la mansión Xavier, en una alcoba típica de finales de los setenta. En la radio sonaba “She’s always a woman” de Billy Joel, y, con modorra, oprimió el botón para detener el tema, mientras se masajeaba los ojos.

De a poco fue recuperando la memoria y recordó la amenaza de los centinelas en el año 2026, a Kitty trasladándolo en el tiempo, el encuentro con Charles y Hank en 1973, la liberación de Erik, el viaje a París, los intentos fallidos por detener a Raven, y finalmente su enfrentamiento con Magneto y el dolor del metal penetrando en sus músculos y la caída al río. Después su mente se había puesto en blanco. 

Se levantó y vio que estaba desnudo, pero esta vez no había ninguna mujer a su lado. Se vistió con prendas que encontró arrojadas en una silla junto con su chaqueta de cuero, y salió al corredor. Vio a niños y adolescentes de diferentes edades riendo mientras lo transitaban. Para su sorpresa y alegría, distinguió a una joven Storm, a un simpático Banshee, y a Havoc empujándolo a modo de broma. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Los mutantes habían vencido y los centinelas de Trask ni siquiera formaban parte de la Historia. Mientras recorría las habitaciones convertidas en salones de clases, su sonrisa se dibujaba más y más. De repente, una niñita de tres años, vestida con un coqueto vestido rojo y una varita mágica, le cortó el paso. Tenía el cabello largo oscuro y rizado, y los ojos encantadores de Charles. 

-Soy la bruja roja. ¿Quién eres tú? – demandó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy Wolverine – le respondió y quiso seguir su camino.

Pero la diminuta personita se le plantó de frente para detenerlo.

-¿Qué magia puedes hacer, Wolverine?

-Wanda, ¿qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?

Logan vio a Magneto, vestido con una camisa de estampado llamativo y pantalones típicos de los setenta, que se les acercaba.

-Solo quería saber qué poderes tiene Wolverine para estar aquí, papá – explicó la niña con un puchero conmovedor.

Logan parpadeó mientras advertía que las facciones de la pequeña eran un calco de las de Erik, parecía una “mini Magneto” con un pomposo vestido. También recordó que Mystique lo había rescatado del río y que más tarde Charles lo había llamado para que defendiera Westchester. Ahí se había enterado de que Magneto y Charles eran pareja y que tenían un hijo juntos. Andrew se llamaba. Cuando Logan se marchó la mañana siguiente del ataque, Erik tenía todas las intenciones de permanecer con su familia.

-Le salen garras debajo de la piel de las manos – explicó Erik a su hija en tono de sorna -. Es asqueroso y no es adecuado que lo vea una hermosa princesa como tú.

-Te dije que soy una bruja, papá – corrigió Wanda, ofendida.

Su padre la cargó en brazos y a Logan le costó reconocer al inconmovible Magneto en ese hombre orgulloso que sonreía a su pequeña.

-Bruja, entonces – aclaró Erik y le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Eres una bruja escarlata.

-¿Escarlata? – repitió Wanda -. ¡Si estoy de rojo!

-Escarlata quiere decir rojo – explicó su padre -. Bruja escarlata suena más elegante que bruja roja.

La niña asintió, condescendiente.

-Me gusta mucho, papá.

Erik se volvió hacia Logan.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? ¿Qué quieres?

-Desperté aquí. No tengo más explicaciones. Solo quiero hablar con el profesor.

-Por supuesto que despertaste aquí, sí vives aquí. Charles está en su despacho – contestó Magneto fríamente y dio media vuelta para marcharse con su hija. Con el mentón apoyado en el hombro de su padre, Wanda escudriñó las manos de Logan para ver las interesantes garras. Wolverine sintió el impulso de enseñárselas ya que su progenitor estaba de espaldas a él -. Se las muestras a mi hija y te mato – amenazó Erik, que intuía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Bien lo quisieras – retrucó Logan pero por más odio que le tuviera, respetó su derecho paternal y no enseñó las filosas agujas. Luego enfiló hacia el despacho de Xavier.

Charles se mantenía igual que en 1973, solo que su rostro brillaba más y la sonrisa ausente en esa época, ahora resplandecía como un sol. Logan recordó que había recuperado a las dos personas más importantes de su vida además de Raven: a Erik y a su hijo, y para aumentar su felicidad, ahora tenía una hija.

-Logan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes una clase que dar?

Wolverine se preguntó qué rayos enseñaba él en esa academia.

•••••••••••••••••••

Como esos cuatro años en otra dimensión no habían tenido efecto en su organismo, Andrew había regresado con seis años y cuatro después tenía diez y no catorce. Charles no dejaba de agradecer a la Providencia el haberlo recuperado y poderlo disfrutar sin haber perdido etapas.

Esa noche Charles se encargó de despedir a sus hijos, primero fue a la recámara de Wanda para arroparla y luego a la de su primogénito. Andrew tenía más desarrollados sus poderes telepáticos y aunque era curioso por naturaleza, sus padres le habían prohibido que husmeara información en la mente de los demás.

Después de cubrirlo con las cobijas, Charles lo observó como hacía cada noche. Antes de perderlo, no había creído en los milagros, luego de recuperarlo, ya no era más un hombre escéptico.

-Mañana es sábado, Andrew. ¿Qué quieres hacer con tus padres y Wanda? – cada fin de semana, la familia se tomaba la tarde libre para disfrutarla.

-Papá – Andrew frunció el ceño y Charles supo que vendría una pregunta importante -. ¿Por qué conocí a papá recién cuando tenía seis años? ¿No le hablaste antes de mí? ¿No quería estar con nosotros?

-Demasiadas preguntas – sonrió su padre. Tomó aire, pensando que el niño merecía la verdad, pero explicada de una manera que pudiera entenderla sin sufrir -. Ya eres grande, sabes cómo viniste al mundo, y te contaré lo que puedes saber a tu edad, ¿de acuerdo?

Andrew asintió.

Charles apoyó la mano sobre la frazada a la altura del pecho de su hijo, sonrió nuevamente y comenzó:

-Éramos jóvenes, tu padre y yo, fieles a lo que creíamos y fieles a nuestra amistad. Pero luchábamos por cosas diferentes, o mejor dicho, luchábamos por lo mismo pero nuestros métodos eran diferentes. Queríamos lo mismo: que la gente con poderes como nosotros pudiera ser feliz. Como buscábamos lograrlo de diferentes maneras, tuvimos que separarnos después del accidente que me dejó inválido. Tu papá se fue con la tía Raven.

-¿Tía Raven vendrá esta Navidad? – interrumpió Andrew.

-Como cada año – contestó Charles con una sonrisa condescendiente -. ¿Continúo, hijo?

-Sí, ustedes se separaron.

-Así es. La noche anterior, yo había descubierto que te estaba esperando pero no dije nada. Te preguntarás por qué: esa mañana teníamos que hacer algo muy importante y tu papá necesitaba estar concentrado. Pensé que una noticia así lo pondría alegre pero no lo habría dejado pensar con claridad. Nos separamos sin que él supiera de ti, pasé varios meses con tratamientos por mi accidente, y finalmente viajé a contárselo – Charles quedó en silencio.

-¿Y qué pasó? – apremió Andrew ansioso.

-Tu papá no estaba listo para recibir la noticia. Había sufrido mucho, años después recién lo supe, y no estaba preparado para vivir con nosotros. Después me confesó que lo que más había deseado era acompañarme y estar contigo pero que simplemente no podía hacerlo en ese momento. Sin embargo, sin que yo lo supiera, nos cuidó a ti y a mí a la distancia y cuando más lo necesitamos, nos protegió. Viniste al mundo sano y salvo gracias a él. 

-¿Él te cuidó cuando nací? ¿Así como estuvo contigo cuando nació Wanda?

-Tu nacimiento fue diferente. Yo tenía miedo y fue él quien me acompañó y consoló en todo momento. Después tuvimos que distanciarnos otra vez.

-¿Pero nos siguió cuidando?

-Sí – suspiró Charles -. De hecho, fue él quien me envió la medicación que te ayudó a despertar cuando estuviste dormido y escuchando voces, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí.

-Después te dormiste más tiempo y con su ayuda y la de Hank, pudimos traerte de regreso.

-Entonces, no se fue más.

-Sintió que estaba preparado para conocerte y se quiso quedar con nosotros.

Andrew suspiró, mirando el techo. 

-¿En qué estás pensando? – indagó Charles. Así como le enseñaba a respetar los secretos de los demás, él no se inmiscuía en la mente de su hijo sin permiso.

-En qué cosa triste le pasó a papá para no querer quedarse con nosotros la primera vez.

Charles movió en círculos la mano que mantenía en la frazada para masajearle el pecho.

-Eso es algo que más adelante él te contará cuando considere oportuno. Lo que importa es que estamos los cuatro unidos y felices, y ya nadie nos separará. Sabes eso.

Andrew asintió.

-Vamos a seguir viviendo juntos, papá.

-Así es, hijo – le besó la frente -. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué lo conociste recién a los seis años?

-Sí – sonrió.

-Ya es hora de que te duermas – apretó la luz del velador -. Dulces sueños, hijo.

-Dulces sueños, papá.

Charles fue hasta la puerta y desde allí contempló a su hijo como cada noche, antes de apagar la luz. Luego fue a su recámara a buscar algo.

••••••••••••••

Erik y Charles tenían un acuerdo: algunas noches dormían juntos en la recámara de uno, otras en la del otro, y otras cada uno en su respectiva alcoba. Esa noche, tras despedir a Andrew y buscar lo que necesitaba, Charles enfiló hacia la habitación de su amante. Tocó antes de abrir y encontró a Erik sentado en el sofá, leyendo. Ya tenía puesto el pijama.

-Quería hacerte una visita sorpresa – se excusó Charles, aunque sabía que no necesitaba excusas para dormir con su pareja.

Erik cerró el libro mientras sonreía.

-Ese lado espontáneo es lo que adoro de ti.

-¿Y qué más adoras de mí? – lo desafió Charles, insinuante.

Erik caminó hacia él y se inclinó en la silla para que se encontraran cara a cara. Acto seguido, lo besó.

-Sabes que adoro todo de ti – ronroneó, al tiempo que capturaba y soltaba sus labios -. Absolutamente todo.

Charles le acarició la nuca y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que apartarlo de su boca. Debía decirle algo importante.

-Traje unas notas que quería enseñarte, Erik.

-Bien – suspiró Magneto con una sonrisa resignada -. Pero no te escaparás después de mostrármelas.

-No tengo tal intención – contestó Charles y volteó hacia el escritorio donde vio tres velas encendidas en pequeños candelabros -. ¿Significan algo? – indagó con curiosidad.

Erik suspiró mientras se levantaba.

-Estaba leyendo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, me llené de recuerdos y quise honrar la memoria de las personas que quise y perdí.

-Tu madre y los hijos que tuviste durante tu cautiverio – murmuró Charles con pena.

Sin embargo, Erik no parecía afectado, más bien tenía el aspecto de resignación. Charles admiraba su facultad para sobreponerse al dolor y seguir adelante. Había aprendido que Erik sufría, sí, pero en lugar de aferrarse al dolor, se esforzaba por apartar la tristeza y continuar en pie.

-¿Piensas mucho en ellos? – quiso saber Xavier. Estaba claro que no le leía la mente.

-Pienso en ellos a diario, Charles – confesó -. Como pienso en ti y en los niños. Ellos son mi pasado, mientras que Andrew, Wanda y tú son mi presente y mi futuro.

Charles asintió. Erik no se notaba incómodo pero quería cambiar de tema.

-Dijiste que me habías traído unas notas.

-Sí – recordó Charles y sacó papeles prolijamente doblados del bolsillo de su chaqueta -. Comencé a escribir estas notas íntimas en septiembre del 69 y las dejé inconclusas un buen tiempo hasta que hoy las acabé.

-Si son íntimas, ¿por qué me las enseñas?

-Porque junto conmigo eres el protagonista en ellas. Medité mucho antes de decidir dártelas – se las extendió -. Revelan lo más privado de mí. Lo que pensaba, sentía, lo que no le he contado jamás a nadie. Tú eres el depositario de todos mis secretos, Erik, y quiero que las conozcas.

Erik aceptó los papeles y regresó a su asiento dispuesto a leerlas. De repente, Charles volteó hacia la entrada.

-Deja de estar parado detrás de la puerta y entra, Andrew – ordenó, sintiendo la presencia de su hijo.

Sorprendido, Erik dejó las notas y miró hacia el umbral.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeño? – preguntó, preocupado.

Andrew entró dubitativo. A estas horas debía estar durmiendo. Vio que Erik le extendía la mano y corrió a sus brazos.

-Perdón – se disculpó el niño en dirección a Charles -. Dijiste que papá me lo explicaría más adelante pero no puedo dormir. Estoy preocupado.

Charles suspiró con una sonrisa. Tal vez no era el tiempo adecuado para Erik ni para Andrew, pero admiraba el corazón puro de su niño.

-Antes de venir, Andrew y yo tuvimos una plática – explicó a Erik, que los observaba sin entender -. Él quería saber por qué te conoció recién a los seis años, y le respondí que antes no estabas preparado para estar con nosotros porque habías sufrido mucho. Está preocupado porque sufriste y quiere saber si ya no sufres más.

Erik sentó al niño en una rodilla y le enseñó las tres velas.

-Lo que me provocó tristeza ocurrió mucho antes de conocer a tu padre. Encendí estas tres velas para recordar a tres personas que significaron mucho para mí y que las perdí cuando era un poco más grande que tú.

Andrew lo miraba con los ojos enormes, lleno de atención.

Erik hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Una es en honor a mi madre, que me enseñó a celebrar Hanukkah, la fiesta que te enseñé yo a celebrar junto con la Navidad. 

-¿Ella era tu mamá como papá Charles lo es de mí? – interrogó el niño y aunque la pregunta tenía una estructura ambigua, Erik la entendió.

-Sí, ella me dio a luz y me crió hasta que – hizo otra pausa. No quería contarle que Shaw la había asesinado – hasta que la perdí.

-¿Y las otras velas?

-Las otras velas son un homenaje a dos hijos que tuve también hace mucho y que fallecieron – Andrew quedó boquiabierto -. Verás, hijo. Yo amaba a tu padre y quería estar con ustedes, pero el miedo de perderlos, me hacía alejarme. Tenía miedo de que si vivía con ustedes, les ocurriera algo como a mi madre y a mis hijos. Hoy pienso de manera diferente: si ustedes llegan a estar en peligro, sé que voy a protegerlos y que no dejaré que nada malo les ocurra a ninguno de los tres. ¿Comprendes?

-Sí.

Erik se volvió hacia Charles, que los estaba escuchando emocionado.

-Papá – interrumpió el niño, que seguía reflexionando -. ¿Piensas que ellos murieron por tu culpa, porque no pudiste protegerlos?

-No fue su culpa perderlos, Andrew – declaró Charles, taxativo.

Erik miró a su pareja con calma y a su hijo con indulgencia.

-Andrew tiene razón – afirmó -. Es un niño muy inteligente para su edad. Sí, hijo. Durante muchos años me culpé de haberlos perdido, y sufrí horrores cuando tú dormiste todo ese tiempo porque sentía que había vuelto a fallar.

-Pero si no fue tu culpa que yo me hubiera dormido – exclamó el pequeño.

-De igual manera me culpaba – contestó Erik tranquilo -. Pero más tarde, el regresar con tu papá y recuperarte me dio esperanzas y ganas de ser al fin feliz. Ahora me siento dichoso, Andrew, y aunque no olvido ni a mi madre ni a mis hijos, ya no siento el dolor que sentía antes de haberlos perdido. Tampoco siento más esa culpa y puedo ser feliz con ustedes.

-Pienso que es muy lindo que les enciendas velas – opinó Andrew -. ¿Se las enciendes todas las noches?

-No todas. ¿Por qué?

El niño sonrió.

-Porque me gustaría que la próxima vez las encendamos juntos para poder decirles “hola” yo también.

Erik lo abrazó, conmocionado.

-A mí me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos, Andrew. ¿Qué tal mañana?

-Sí – contestó el niño, entusiasmado.

Charles se secó los ojos. Su hijo lo miró.

-Ya no estoy más preocupado, papá – bostezó -. Voy a regresar a mi cama.

Erik lo bajó de su rodilla. El niño lo besó y corrió a darle un beso a Charles. Luego se marchó ligero.

-Creo que el poder más grande que tenemos no es mi telepatía ni tu control de los metales – sonrió Charles, aún emocionado -. Es el maravilloso hijo que tenemos.

-Así es – contestó Erik, no se lo notaba afectado pero tenía los ojos brillosos -. Ahora voy a leer las notas, Charles.

-Lee la última hoja – pidió Xavier -. Y el resto después.

-¿Leo en voz alta?

-De acuerdo – autorizó Charles.

“3 de diciembre de 1977.”

“Volví a casa tres días después del nacimiento de Andrew. No fue fácil cuidar a un bebé, aunque tenía la ayuda de Sean, Alex y Hank. En todo momento, sentía la ausencia de Erik. Odiaba sentirme así, odiaba necesitarlo y odiaba amarlo. Los últimos meses había hecho un excelente trabajo fingiendo que lo detestaba, pero después de ver cómo me había protegido, cómo me había cuidado y cómo me había auxiliado en el parto, todo mi odio se esfumó. Comprendí que iba a tener que pasar el resto de mi vida amándolo sin poder estar con él, y esa idea me desesperó.”

“Pero era consciente del daño que esto podía llegar a provocarle a Andrew. No podía condenar a mi hijo inocente a criarse con un padre melancólico y sufrido. Por él una vez más seguí adelante y me focalicé en su educación y en los proyectos de la escuela para olvidar a Erik. Algo que lógicamente no conseguí.”

“El hecho de que Andrew fuera un ángel me estimuló a ser feliz. Cada día que pasaba, aún desde las primeras semanas, me maravillaba con su mera existencia. Podía pasar horas en éxtasis solo contemplándolo, y cuando más adelante aprendió a sonreír, su sonrisa matinal cada vez que iba a despertarlo, era el regalo más grande que pudiera recibir.”

“Amaba a mi hijo, aún lo amo. Algún día, cuando sea mayor, podré decirle cuánto significó para mí y que desde que existió en mi vientre, me salvó la vida.”

“Hoy ya han pasado catorce años. Mi vida es diferente. Soy feliz porque tengo a Andrew, a Wanda y a Erik. Soy feliz porque cada mañana me despierto sabiendo que soy amado. Soy feliz porque puedo amar y no necesito más fingir sentimientos oscuros hacia la persona a la que le entregué mi corazón: Erik Lehnsherr.”

“Adoro a Erik cuando hacemos el amor, lo adoro cuando compartimos juntos una partida de ajedrez, lo adoro cuando desayunamos en la cama, lo adoro cuando encuentra la manera de que pasemos un tiempo juntos, lo adoro cuando estoy agotado tras una jornada exhaustiva y se me acerca para masajearme el cuello, lo adoro cuando busca la manera de arrancarme una sonrisa. Lo adoro y sé que él me adora a mí.”

“Yo sacrifiqué mucho por mi relación y por mi hijo, pero Erik sacrificó aún más. Se jugó enfrentando su pasado para estar con nosotros, aprendió a dominar su ira contra Stryker para que no nos separáramos, y sé que si los niños o yo llegamos a estar en peligro, no dudará en jugarse la vida por nosotros.”

“Es un sobreviviente como yo. Los dos aprendimos a superar nuestros miedos para poder estar juntos.”

“Al comenzar estas notas, allá por 1969, mi pluma trasmitía nostalgia y esperanza. Hoy sigue transmitiendo esperanza, además de una alegría que solo puede encontrarse cuando uno se entrega por amor y siente que el otro le responde de la misma manera.”

“Comencé estas notas escribiendo: Mi nombre es Charles Francis Xavier y soy un telépata. Hoy escribo: Mi nombre es Charles Francis Xavier y soy un enamorado de mi familia y estoy feliz de compartir mi vida con ellos.”

 

Fin 

Nota final: 

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el fic. En la película, Logan despierta muchos años después en el futuro pero aquí lo trasladé a 1977.

Estoy maquinando otro fic de esta pareja con mpreg, solo que para variar, esta vez le tocará a Erik :)

Muchos besos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Midhiel


End file.
